Seduction
by kmf
Summary: “I am sorry, my dear. I really do despise physical violence and I would never strike a woman. However, my lovely companion Lady Une is much more realistic and would have no hesitation.” COMPLETE!!
1. Chapter One

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own GW and never will. I do, however, own this story's plot.

The Seduction

Chapter One

Lord Heero Yuy watched as the gentlemen opposite him threw down his cards in disgust and walked away from the table. Heero allowed himself a small smile and looked to see if any other gentleman was willing to sit down at his table for cards. He was having an uncommonly good night at his club, White's, and had already made a good return on his investment of a rouleaus of coins worth £50. 

Heero was dressed in the height of regency fashion, his neck cloth tied in an elegant knot and his dark silk jacket was self trimmed in velvet and cut high so that his cream waistcoat peeped out below it. Heero had also been inspired by Brummel himself and wore the latest rage - trousers tucked neatly into gleaming leather boots. Heero's hair was tousled and hung down almost to his brilliant blue eyes, but again that was the fashion and most people in the room adhered to this look. What set Heero apart from others was his icy demeanour. He did not smile at the people he shared the table with and his attitude was one of boredom.

"Well done Yuy!" his cousin Mr Duo Maxwell congratulated him from the chair where he had been relaxing watching the play of cards "If you are finished with your gambling do you suppose that we should continue on to Almack's." 

Duo was an American and was the one obvious person who was not following the current fashion for hair. His impressively long chestnut locks where held back in a braid that hung down his back. He had refrained from cutting his hair for years, but Heero did not know the reason why. Duo was from a family that could only be described as newly rich. When they resided in England their fortune had been low, so Duo's father had taken the chance and emigrated to America. Once there, the Maxwell fortune had been achieved by judicious investment in cattle. 

Duo had always been a wild child and his parents despaired of him ever becoming a gentleman. Finally they decided that he should tour Europe and enjoy a season in London, they hoped that some European sophistication would rub off on their only son. Duo was now on the last part of his tour, having been around Europe visiting all the sights that young gentlemen should see. He was due to travel back to America, but having had such a wonderful time in the company of his stoic cousin had decided to extend his stay. 

Whilst in London Mr Maxwell had discovered Almack's where you could attend a ball once you had paid your annual subscription of ten guineas. Also attending the balls were a variety of young eligible ladies in London for the season and Mr Maxwell had it in mind to add to his personal wealth by finding a young lady who had a considerable fortune for him to manage. And there appeared to be no end of ladies who were attracted to the rakish Mr Maxwell and who would be willing to be carried away by him to the wilds of America.

Mr Yuy, however, was in no such mood to attend such a frivolous outing. He disliked the balls of the London season where he felt that he was the quarry for all the Mamas of single daughters to hunt. Heero was determined to remain a bachelor for as long as he could. He had no need to add to his fortune, it being more than sufficient for any need he might imagine. His father had been Lord Odin Lowe Yuy and his mother had had a sizeable fortune in her own right. His parents had died of typhus when Heero had been an infant and he had no clear recollection of them. After their death Heero had been raised by a series of strict governess' employed by his guardian Doctor Jay, an academic who had been a close friend of his father. Heero had had an elder sister, but she had died whilst Heero had been serving his country as a commissioned officer in the war against Napoleon. He now had no immediate family left to him.

Doctor Jay had recognised Heero's talents, both as a scholar and as a tactician. It had been the Doctor who had organised a commission for Heero as soon as he was of an age. Heero had shown great courage and gallantry as a commissioned officer and at the Battle of Leipzig had been able to demonstrate his ability as a brilliant tactician. As a reward the King had awarded him with the estate of Furzy Hill which granted him an additional living of £3000 per year.

This night, however, Mr Maxwell was determined to have his way. He all but dragged his unwilling cousin from the table, through the gaming hall, past the famous White's bay window and out the front entrance all the time extolling the virtues of Almack's and the wonderfully fine young ladies that could be found there. However, neither Duo nor Heero would make it to the establishment that night as they were intercepted before making it to their carriage by a young man who was determined to talk to Heero. Duo sighed in impatience, but soon became very interested in what the young man had to say.

"Lord Yuy!" the young man called out softly, looking around to make sure that he did not gain anyone else's attention. "Lord Yuy, please sir. May I have a moment of your time."

Heero's eyes narrowed as he looked at the young man. There was something very familiar about the lad, his silk jacket was loose on his frame, his hat was partially obscuring his face, not quite hiding blonde hair that was tied in a bow at the back of his head and tucked in his jacket. The young man was short, almost petite. Almost feminine. Heero blinked as he realised just who this person was. This was a woman, not a man. A woman with past form for pretending to be a man so she could attend exclusive clubs and betting rooms.

Heero nodded to her and said in a voice only loud enough for her and Duo to catch "Miss Catalonia". 

Duo's attention was immediately on the girl, or rather her trouser encased legs. Dorothy smiled and raised her head so that her face was now in full view. Her face was so distinctive Heero wondered how he did not immediately recognise her.

"Ah, you remember me Lord Heero." She said in deep sultry voice.

"What do you wish of my Miss Catalonia?" Heero asked impatient to get away, but curious to see what Dorothy wanted.

" I have a wager for you Lord Yuy. One that I am sure you will find very much to your interest. A man of your obvious appeal should have no trouble in winning the wager that I propose" Dorothy reached up with her small hand encased in a white kid glove and caressed Heero's cheek. 

"Lady, you obviously do not know my cousin." Duo grinned finally pulling his eyes away from the girl's legs.

"Sir, you are mistaken." Dorothy laughed and her eyes narrowed never leaving Heero's face. "Lord Yuy and I know each other very well."

Heero reached up with his own gloved hand and pulled Dorothy's hand away from his face. "Too well." Was his only comment.

"If you are not man enough for my wager then please tell me now." Dorothy stopped smiling. "I am sure I will find someone else to compete against my cousin." She turned to leave but Heero grabbed her arm restraining her. "Ah, I see I have your attention now." Dorothy smirked making no effort to free herself from Heero's grip.

"I presume you are referring to Treize Kushrinada." Heero said, his eyes deadly cold. Dorothy winced slightly as he tightened his grip on her arm, but then she smiled sweetly up at him.

"Lord Heero, my you are strong." She drawled. Dorothy silently stared back at him until he released his grip. She lowered her arm without rubbing the bruise that she was sure would be forming. "Yes, I am referring to my esteemed cousin Sir Treize Kushrinada. He has informed me that he is in pursuit of a young heiress. This lady has an interesting background, but her recent inheritance is great and includes lands that border my cousin's. Although Treize has not yet made the lady's acquaintance, his is determined to make what is hers his."

"And the challenge is?" Duo asked watching the lady closely, always keen to hear about a wager.

"That Lord Yuy makes the conquest of the lady's heart first for a wager of £500." Dorothy smiled then addressed Duo. "Perhaps sir you would like to bet on this if Lord Yuy consents. Who would you back? I can assure you that my cousin is a man of many charms, whilst Lord Yuy has never really endeared himself to the fairer sex."

Duo smile faded and his eyes narrowed. There was something oddly disturbing about this strange girl and he felt a sudden urge to be away from her. He looked at Heero and was startled at the grim expression that Heero wore. Duo could tell that Heero was considering options. Deciding that Heero needed more time to make a decision, Duo pressed the strange lady for more details. "Who is this heiress?" he asked.

Dorothy looked back at Heero. "She is the sister of an acquaintance of yours, one Millardo Peacecraft the Marquis of Zechs. Duo shook his head, unfamiliar with the name.

"We met whilst serving our commissions with the Imperial Calvary in Spain He was my senior officer." Heero finally said. "However Miss Catalona is mistaken. He has no sister."

Dorothy smiled slyly. "Did I not say that this lady comes from an interesting background? The lady is indeed Zech's younger sister. Their parents were married prior to both their conceptions but the mother was catholic and so the marriage was not recognised as legal under Protestant law. The father was of a most important family and it was insisted that he enter into marriage with another lady of Royal connection from abroad. 

"Zech's natural mother died soon after this second marriage had taken place and his father arranged that his son be given a commission with the army and that the daughter be placed under the care of his first wife's sister and her husband, a Reverend and Mrs Darlian. Soon after they took on the care of his infant niece he and his wife travelled to China to a mission there. They are only returning now due to Mrs Darlian's ill health."

"That explains the connection, but where has the wealth come from? If the children were treated as illegitimate they should have no call on the properties of their father?" Duo was intrigued with the story.

"Of course, you are quite correct." Dorothy nodded "Zech's excelled in his commission and came to the attention of the King. Zech's father was also a very close friend of the King and His Royal Highness had sympathy for his friend's situation. After all it is rumoured that the king himself was first married to Catholic. Zech's father had no children by his second marriage so that on his death his title and associated lands returned to the crown. However, he had many properties and incomes that were not entailed and these he divided between his children. The King could not give the old title to Zech's, but could award a new title on the basis of such gallant bravery shown at battle. And thus the new title of Marquise of Zechs was created.

"The lady's name is Relena Darlian. She has no knowledge that she is a Peacecraft or that she is wealthy in her own right. When her family arrives from China the Minister is taking them to a small living which is attached to Zech's estate. She will be told then who she is.

"So, now you know all the players Yuy, will you take my wager?" Dorothy held out her hand, her distinctive eyebrows raised in question. Heero did not hesitate and shook her hand immediately.

"You know that even without the bet I would do my utmost to ruin any plans that Kushrinada had." Heero commented, then strode off towards his waiting carriage. Duo put his hand out and shook Dorothy's hand grinning.

"I will take odds on this as well, and I shall back Heero." He said, "I presume that I will see you anon." He too strode quickly to the carriage. 

"Of course you would take my challenge, dear Heero." Dorothy murmured to herself. "This battle will be beautiful." She turned and re-entered the gaming hall and a predatory smile on her face.


	2. Chapter Two

Firstly, a huge thank you to all of you who reviewed chapter one: LaraWinner, mscad, mama-sama, Olly, AyanamiChan, Kitty, apol, mya, Crystal, Catsy, Icy B.Discordia, kitty sage, Goldberry (yeah, I liked the Marquise of Zechs too!), Koneko-chan, Grasshoppa, Silver Dreamcatcher, N/A, Dark Deity, deathangel, Nova, rokjai, beth (thank you for the compliment - I hadnt heard of those authors, but went and looked them up and am very flattered!), Rage of BlackMist, Artemis Nightingale and Meio-chan I have to say that I was absolutely gobsmacked by your responses (kmf has a BIG grin on her face now). Due to your responses, I am posting chapter two earlier than I would have - although it is not rushed, I am currently working on four and five.

I have still got a while left on my subscription to ff.net so for those of you who want to be notified when I update, just add me to your author alerts. 

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, just this particular plot.

Chapter Two

Relena sat in the deeply upholstered barouche* inhaling the scent of leather and wax polish. She looked out at the strange and unfamiliar landscape. Beside her sat her mother, pale and thin. Mrs Darlian's eyes were closed and at first glance Relena thought that she was asleep. But then she caught the frown that marred her mother's normally smooth brow and noted the hands clenched together on her lap and knew that she was not asleep, but in some discomfort. Relena reached out a hand and touched her mother's in concern and received back a squeeze of reassurance. Mrs Darlian did not open her eyes.

Across from Mrs and Miss Darlian sat the Minister, Rev. Darlian who was also watching his wife closely. Relena noted that her father was avoiding all eye contact with herself and Relena felt an uncomfortable sense of foreboding. She was uncertain as to why he had been avoiding her of late but suspected it was because her mother's illness was more serious than he thought she supposed. The Minister was a kind-hearted man and Relena knew it would be just like him to spare her from the truth. However, Relena had suspected that her mother's illness was most serious for some time; why else would her father give up his much loved ministry in China.

Rev. Darlian was a member of the London Missionary Society** and in his youth had been impressed by the non-denominational society's policy of spreading the Christian faith and peace around the world. The turning point in his life had been when he had met Robert Morrison*** through the society. They had found they had similar ideals and had, along with their families, travelled to China in 1807 with the intention of setting up a mission. Rev. Darlian had been determined to translate the Bible into Chinese and he had achieved this goal with the help of the man who was currently sitting at his side.

Chang Wufei had come to the attention of the Minister and his wife at an early age. He was one of the orphans attending the school attached to the mission. Wufei was a fierce child but once his trust was gained very loyal. He took a special liking to the very young Relena and would chase off older and bigger children when they started to taunt Relena because of her yellow hair. To Relena he was her elder brother, protective and with a keen sense of what was right and what was wrong. Because of the kindness that he showed to a little girl the Darlian's invited him into their home and over time they considered him their son.

Wufei had been one of the first to attend the Anglo-Chinese college that the Darlians helped to set up in Malacca, had been the first to be baptised and had gone on to help Morrison and Darlian compile a Chinese dictionary. Eventually Wufei decided to dedicate his life to protecting the weak by following his adopted father's footsteps by studying to become a clergyman. No one was more proud than Rev. Darlian when Wufei was ordained. When the Darlian's decided to return to England they had persuaded Wufei to return with them to work with Rev. Darlian as his Curate. There was an element of danger in him remaining in China, Rev. Darlian could see the tide turning against the British as the Emperor became more and more disgruntled with the opium trade.

Relena studied Wufei as he watched the landscape that had claimed her attention earlier. She felt sympathy for him. As much as she felt out of place travelling through the English countryside, it must be so much more difficult for him. He was the one who attracted all the stares when they disembarked at Portsmouth on their arrival from China, and he would always stand out as different no matter how British he acted. It might now be Relena's turn to protect Wufei from unkind taunts.

Wufei looked in her direction and she smiled at him, a wistful smile that tried to convey all the reassurance and empathy she could muster. He acknowledged her attention by nodding but made no comment. Relena understood. Whilst England was a strange place to them both, she was returning to her home country whilst he had little prospect of returning to his.

Relena sighed. There was so much grief in this return to England. She turned her attention to the countryside again. It was so strange to her. The rolling down lands, the narrow lanes bordered with their green hedgerows, villages whose houses were so close to the roads that Relena could catch glimpses of the interiors as they went past, villages whose houses grew progressively larger with each new story so that they hung lurching over the street. How unlike the ordered architecture of Malacca, where buildings were constructed on the principal of balance and symmetry. 

Relena knew little about the area that they were heading towards. Her parents had been spare with what details they had given her. She knew they were going to live in the county where her parents had lived in before joining the Mission and that their new living was in the gift of the Marquise of Zechs, Millardo Peacecraft. Relena also knew that Millardo had won renown in the on going war against Napoleon and that Millardo had recently married the Lady Lucrezia Noin, a daughter of a fellow officer. The newly weds had met at Court and Millardo had apparently been smitten with his lady and had asked her father for her hand in marriage the day after they had first been introduced.

This led Relena to the conclusion that Millardo was an impetuous sort and she worried about the long-term security of her father's new post. Reverend Darlian interrupted her musing.

"Look Relena, Wufei!" he gestured out the windows towards a small but distinctive white chalk cliff they were passing. The road wound along its base and the ground to the left gently sloped down to a small river. "That is the River Ooze." He announced a smile on his face "We are over halfway there. Goodness me, how the roads have improved since our departure from England. I read about Macadamised roads****, but I scarcely believed that they would more than half our journey time." He looked towards his wife again and concern returned to his face. "Shall we stop at the next inn, my dear?" he asked.

Mrs Darlian had opened her eyes at his exclamation and had been looking out at the countryside with a small smile on her face. She now looked at her husband and nodded silently, gratitude in her eyes.

The coach slowed as it travelled down the High Street of a small town, then came to a halt outside an inn. Relena looked at it closely as she disembarked from the carriage. A long building, it was two stories in height, it's front neatly plastered and whitewashed. On closer inspection it appeared to have been two buildings made into one as there were two front doors, one much more impressive that the other. A large wooden sign swung over the door. 

"Red Lyon" Relena read aloud. Her father stood beside her, his arm through his wife's giving her support.

"Yes, a fine inn." He said walking in front of her through the door. "Been an inn ever since the seventeenth century. Occasionally used to come here as a lad and enjoy a pint or two. In my day it was used as the magistrates' court, but I do not know if that is still the practice."

Relena followed him into the building, listening to her father reminisce as she walked. Her father delivered her mother into the comfort of an upholstered high-backed chair close to the fire and went to seek the landlord to order some food and drink. Relena sat opposite her mother with Wufei beside her and looked around the interior of the inn. It was dark and a little smoky, from both the fire and some gentlemen who were smoking pipes. Although there were large sash windows to the front of the building, the room was deep and the light did not penetrate far. The walls were lined with wooden panels dark with age, and the floors were bare wooden boards that made footsteps echo noisily.

Relena felt Wufei stiffen beside her and noted that he was now staring at the fire in blank determination, his hand straying to his coat pocket where Relena knew him to keep his Bible. Relena suspected that he was once again the object of scrutiny because of his oriental features. Whether he was seeking comfort from the good book or trying to remind himself to turn the other cheek she did not know. She looked around her and found that she and her mother were also the object of some amusement by the local people. Relena had supposed that she would no longer be subject to stares now that she was back in her native country and was confused until her mother spoke up.

"My dear, you must not be embarrassed." Mrs Darlian said in her soft calm voice "But I am afraid that you and I are rather behind times as far as the current fashions go."

Relena was startled at this observation, then realised that the maids that were serving in the inn were wearing very light dresses, the waists oddly high so they were directly under their breasts. Relena glanced down at her own very plain grey woollen dress with full gathered skirts, the waistline sitting on her natural waist.

"I believe that we may need to purchase some more clothes when we get to our destination." Mrs Darlian continued "Otherwise we will create too much attention for ourselves." She smiled "It will be most pleasant to have some new clothes, don't you think my dear?"

Relena nodded her agreement wondering whether or not such a gown as the maids wore would be comfortable with such a high waist. Her eyes followed a maid's progress across the floor of the inn, before they came to rest on a table not far from her own. Two gentlemen were sitting at the table having just finished a meal. Both were richly dressed in silk with fine white linen shirts and neckties knotted in elaborate bows. One was distinctive because his hair was extremely long, longer than any mans she had seen before, his face cheerful, his eyes almost twinkling in merriment as he drank his wine and talked to his companion. 

Relena's gaze went to the other gentleman and she caught her breath as she found herself looking straight into the most beautifully coloured Prussian blue eyes. But what made it difficult for Relena to breath was the coldness of those eyes as they stared back at her. Never before had Relena found someone's gaze so disturbing.

* barouche – large four passenger carriage pulled by four horses

** London Missionary Society was founded in 1795

*** Robert Morrison (1782-1834) was in China from 1807 until his death and did compile a Chinese dictionary and translate the bible.

**** Invention of John MacAdam, basically putting a surface of broken stone on the road. Prior to 1815 the roads were unsurfaced and so became very rutted and full of potholes. 


	3. Chapter Three

Apologies to those who logged in to read the truncated version of Chapter Three. I have been having real problems getting ff.net to recognise this document.

Chapters from now on are going to be longer so it may be longer between postings, sorry. It was pointed out to me when I posted this chapter on the ML that I belong to that a scene in this chapter has similarities to a scene in the story 'Jane Eyre'. This was not intentional, but I wish to acknowledge it.

Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter Two: mscad, mya, AyanamiChan, apol, N/A, Star Phoenix, Ambrosia, deathangel, Crystal, Icy B. Discordia, Goldberry, Former Angel, Niobe, Kelley, juliemoonstar, Loyce, LaraWinner, zapenstap, ^.^Cat, Meio-chan, ladyhaemi, Nova, Yourself or Someone Like You, and Koneko-chan.

As always, please read and review!

Standard disclaimer: I do not own GW, but I do own this story line.

Seduction

Chapter Three

For the rest of their journey Relena felt disconcerted. How could a pair of eyes disturb her so much. She tried to qualify to herself that her feelings were due to the strangeness of the countryside, her parent's continued silence or maybe her homesickness for China. But if she was honest with herself she would have to admit that her unease was due to that man.

He had stared at her. His eyes so very cold, detached, impossibly blue. She had stared back, but when she realised how attracted she was to him she had felt her cheeks begin to blush and she had averted her gaze. When she had gathered enough nerve to look again she had found that the man and his companion had gone.

Relena had considered asking the little maid serving their table who the gentleman was, but decided against doing so as it would draw more attention to herself and she had had enough of that already. After a hasty meal, and her mother having a small glass of restorative wine, the family had once again boarded the barouche and continued their journey.

Reverend Darlian became more and more animated as they went, pointing out landmarks that he remembered. Even Mrs Darlian started to get excited, she was now sitting next to her husband holding his hand. Wufei allowed himself a rare smile as he listened to the couple reminiscing.

"Look Relena, look!" Mrs Darlian called suddenly making Relena jump. "It is still there – look!" They were passing a cluster of small tumble down cottages with a church in its midst. Chickens scattered across the road, and children who were swinging on the gate leading to the church waved. "This is the village in which your father and I were raised" Mrs Darlian explained excitedly "Oh dear, it does look a poor sight now!" On the other side of the village she pointed to a large oak tree that was in the middle of a small field "The tree is still there!" she said happily.

Relena looked at the tree puzzled. It was a spectacular tree, obviously of some advanced age. It's branches twisted and gnarled and it's foliage a wonderful shade of fresh green. Some sheep gathered at its base resting in its shade.

"Your Mama and I courted under that tree. It is the secret place where we used to meet." Explained Reverend Darlian "Our parents did not really approve of our match and we had to be a little devious in how we got to see each other."

Mrs Darlian smiled but held up her hand in warning. "Hush now dear, we do not want to give the child ideas and notions!"

Rev Darlian coughed, pretending to be embarrassed, but winked at his daughter when he supposed Mrs Darlian was not looking. "We even carved our initials in that tree." He said "Mrs Darlian, when you are feeling better perhaps we could visit it?"

Mrs Darlian nodded, her attention once more captured by the passing scenery. The narrow lane in which they were travelling had gradually become wider and Relena realised they were entering a larger town.

"Relena, Wufei!" Rev Darlian announced "We have arrived! Here is the town of our new living but only a couple of miles from the place where your mother and I started. We have truly gone full circle."

Relena paid greater attention to the little market town. Terraced shops lined the road. She saw a butcher shop with carcasses of sheep and lambs hanging on hooks outside the window, a shop with a large sign proclaiming "Albian Stores" which listed its departments as grocery, drapery, outfitting, furniture and hardware. Relena raised an eyebrow as in small letters she also read "Undertaker, Funerals Furnished Throughout". Further up was a fishmonger, a dealer in game (with assorted poultry hanging outside to ripe in the summer breeze), a bakery which advertised home delivery, a post office and any number of taverns. 

At the top of the hill the road turned sharply to the left and an old church set back from the road now captured Relena's attention. It was a smallish stone church that appeared to have been extended at least once, the chancel's stonework looked new and the slate roof was slightly lower than the main building. At the other end of the church was a square tower, topped by a high pointed steeple which contained a large clock. A low stone wall bordered the boundary between church ground and road. Within the boundaries of the church lawn and, seemingly placed in random haphazard fashion, were gravestones. The carriage turned sharply again off the main road and down a little lane that led past the church towards a white washed and thatched cottage. 

It was a picturesque cottage, a white climbing rose ambled its way over the door, looking as if it had only just started to flower. The rest of the front garden appeared to be a riot of colours: purples, pinks, reds, whites and yellows and wonderfully fragrant herb smells wafted through the air. As the carriage stopped Relena was the first to disembark, eager to see her new home.

"Oh, this is lovely!" she exclaimed, turning to help her mother out.

At the front door of the cottage stood a plump older woman, her greying hair caught up in a knot with wiry wisps escaping. She wore dark clothes, but her apron and cap in stark contrast were gleaming white. She bobbed a curtsy as the Minister approached her.

"Mary?" Rev Darlian asked.

"Yes sir." She bobbed again "Welcome to the Rectory." She smiled and gestured to the door behind her "Do come in sir, you and your lady must be exhausted."

Mrs Darlian nodded and allowed herself to be guided into the cosy home by her husband. Wufei and Relena remained in the garden, breathing in the scented air and stretching cramped limbs. They watched as their driver unloaded their cases from the back of the carriage.

"Do you feel how odd it is. I keep looking for the sea and do not see it. I always used the sea as an anchor. When I could see it I knew where I was and which direction I should go. Without it I feel oddly unsettled." Relena said feeling the need to break the comfortable silence and Wufei nodded in agreement.

Unconsciously they had both started walking towards the church, arm in arm. It was, by now, late afternoon. The sun was lowering and clouds were scuttling across the sky. As they walked up the lane to the church they became aware of a smart curricle* approaching drawn by two fine white horses. Its hood was folded down and a young gentleman drove it with a lady sitting at his side. The man had long blonde hair, falling to his shoulders. On his head he wore a top hat which he at intervals held on to, Relena supposed to stop it being blown away. His lady was dark, her hair caught up in an elegant turban of a material which matched her blue dress. She word a short pelisse of plain cream coloured fabric and around her shoulders there hung a light paisley shawl.

As they came closer the gentleman pulled back on the reins to slow the curricle. He was staring at Relena, as was his lady. Relena inclined her head politely as her mother had instructed her to do, expecting that the curricle would pick up speed and be on its way. It was with some trepidation that she noted that it had come to a complete halt.

The gentleman driving jumped down, still regarding Relena closely. Relena a little nervous around the stranger held more tightly to Wufei's arm. Wufei stood his ground and stared back at the man who suddenly seemed to remember his manners. He removed his black hat holding it to chest and Relena was surprised to see it lined with a wonderful red satin fabric.

"Forgive me." He said " I did not mean to startle you, but I was keen to make your acquaintance."

Relena blinked, unsure of the correct social etiquette, but fairly certain that a gentleman did not introduce himself to a lady but should wait for an introduction via a third party.

"Millardo" the woman in the curricle scolded "You are frightening her!"

"Oh!" exclaimed Relena, noting the name and realising just whom this man was "Please excuse me, but are you the Marquis of Zechs?"

"Millardo Peacecraft" Millardo bowed deeply, but did not remove his eyes from hers.

"My parents are in the Rectory, but please let me introduce myself. I am Relena Darlian, and this" she indicated to Wufei "is my dear brother Chang Wufei."

Millardo frowned and looked at the Chinese man. Wufei glared back sensing Millardo's disapproval. Their staring competition was interrupted by a call from behind them and they turned to see the Reverend Darlian hurrying up the road.

"Millardo! Millardo, my boy!" he exclaimed as he came closer "How good it is to see you! Why, I would have known you anywhere." He had by now reached Millardo and pulled him in to a tight embrace "My you have grown, my lad – just look at your hair! Can you not afford a hair cut?" The Reverend paused as he saw Wufei's angry and Relena's puzzled expressions. He turned quickly to Millardo who slightly shook his head before turning to help his wife down from the curricle. 

"May I present to you my wife Lucrezia, Marchioness of Zechs."

Relena curtsied, but her attention was now more with her father. She had noted the by-play between Millardo and her father and she was curious to know what it meant. Lucrezia took her by the hand.

"My dear, I have been so much looking forward to meeting you." Lucrezia bent down and kissed Relena on the cheek. Relena pulled back from Lucrezia's embrace, a little started and embarrassed by the custom. Lucrezia, if she noticed, did not comment but put her arm through Relena's. "Come, let us go and meet your dear Mama." 

Lucrezia started walking her up the lane to the house asking her questions about the voyage. Relena absently replied unable to rid herself of the ever-present feeling of foreboding. She looked over her shoulder to see Millardo talking to her father and her father reluctantly nodding. Relena looked back at Lucrezia to find her staring at her, eyebrows raised questioning.

"Oh, I am sorry!" Relena said politely "What did you say?"

"Nothing important." Lucrezia smiled. They were at the door of the house now and Lucrezia opened it and strode in with the confidence of one who had visited the house before. Relena was a little less certain, she had never entered this building. As she stepped over the threshold her first impression was one of warmth. The front hallway, though small, was neat and clean. The floorboards were polished, the walls half lined with age darkened wood, the plaster above painted creamy white. Mary came through a door and bobbed a very formal curtsy when she saw Lucrezia.

"Mary, can you please direct me to the room my mother is in, we have a visitor who is eager to make her acquaintance." Relena explained. 

"Yes Miss." Mary replied, turning to the door that she had just come through. "In here Miss." Relena smiled her thanks and led the way through to the room beyond.

This room was also bright. The slightly faded crimson velvet curtains pulled back so it's large bay windows captured the late afternoon sun. It was spacious, but filled to almost overflowing with furniture. Chairs were scattered around, some with arms, some without, but all upholstered in the same pattern of needlework flowers. In addition to the chairs were a variety of stools and footstools, also decorated flowers that some lady obviously enjoyed sewing. In amongst the chairs were two large tables bedecked with heavy velvet tablecloths that matched the curtains and over in a corner were a small pianoforte and a music stand. On the floor was a carpet that indicated that the furnisher of the room was a person of some wealth. There was a fireplace opposite the bay windows which, despite it being a warm summer's day, was lit. Mrs Darlian was lying back on a settee, her feet up and covered with a large shawl, near to the fire enjoying the additional warmth it provided. Her head was propped up with cushions and Relena was happy to see that colour had returned to her cheeks. She looked much better.

"Mother, we have guests." Relena said, "The Marquise and Marchioness of Zechs have come to call."

"No, no, do not get up." Lucrezia hurriedly exclaimed at Mrs Darlian made to rise "I do not want to interrupt your rest, but Millardo was so keen to come and see you. I just could not dissuade him."

"Oh, is Millardo here?" Mrs Darlian smiled. "I have been looking forward so much to seeing him again."

"Yes Mrs Darlian, I am here." Millardo had just entered the room with Rev Darlian and Wufei. He bent down to the reclining woman, lifted her hand and kissed it. "It is truly wonderful to see you again after so many years."

Lucrezia had sat herself down on one of the many seats; her back straight, hands clasped on her lap. Millardo pulled another chair up beside Lucrezia for Relena to sit at. Relena smiled her thanks, but her smile soon faded as she saw the serious look on her father and mothers face. As Wufei came to stand behind her, Relena suddenly felt as if she was once again a little girl, an outsider. Wufei was once again her big brother, her bodyguard, and her protector. Wufei placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Tang ju!" he murmured. "Hai ho gun yu.**"

"What is important?" Relena questioned, and then with growing disbelief she listened to her father tell her of her history. At the end of his story she stood quietly and walked to the door. There she turned to Millardo and Lucrezia and quietly but firmly asked them to leave, as she wanted to talk in private to her family. The Marquise and Marchioness of Zechs did as they were bade, and walked to their curricle. Millardo helped his wife into the carriage and turned to Relena. 

"Relena, you are my sister. Apart from Aunt Darlian you are the only blood relative I have left in this world. I would very much like for you to come and live with us. You are now a woman of large fortune and need to have someone to guide you. Lucrezia and I will be able to introduce you to many people of high society and Lucrezia can chaperone you when you come out. Please come and live with us so that we can get to know each other again." He said, then without waiting for a reply he left.

Relena hesitated a moment more on the door step before entering the house again. With a fit of peak she slammed the door so loudly that she thought the plasterwork was going to crack. Immediately Wufei was at her side leading her to the drawing room to sit her in front of the fire. Mr Darlian said nothing but regarded his niece with some concern. 

Wufei looked at Relena sternly until finally Relena spoke, her head lowered respectfully "Dui pu qi***

Mr Darlian shook his head "No, my dear. Do not apologise to me. It is I that should be apologising to you." He sighed and sat in the chair next to hers "It was always our intention to tell you your true parentage. It was wrong that we did not sooner, but we came to regard you as our daughter and did not want to hurt you. We lost contact with your father and Millardo after we went to China and chose to forget that we should at some point return to England.

"Millardo knew about you, of course. He was there when you were born. I remember him calling you his little princess sister. And when your mother and I took you in he swore an oath then and there in front of us that he would some day have you back as his sister." Mr Darlian reached out a hand and held Relena's "He is trying to fulfil a promise he made to your mother – your natural mother."

"I do not want to leave you." Relena said quietly. "You are my father."

"No my dear, that is not true." Mrs Darlian said from the couch. "He is not your father, nor is Wufei your brother. Millardo is. Relena dear, you must be aware that my health is not as it once was." Mrs Darlian paused, as Relena nodded "You may not be aware that my condition is quite serious, it is not an illness that I will recover from." 

Relena had crossed the room to where Mrs Darlian was lying and knelt beside her, concern and anguish in her face. Mrs Darlian stroked Relena's hair like she used to when Relena was upset as a child. "When I am gone you cannot remain in this house with a young man who is not related to you – no, Relena, you can not! You may consider Wufei your brother. Morally perhaps he is, but legally he is not. Society would frown upon it and if you will not consider what it would do to your status, please then consider what it would do to Wufei's potential career in the church."

Relena lowered her head into her mother's lap indicating her submission.

* * * *

Later that evening Relena walked very quickly along the footpath that ran along side the river Ooze, her leather slippers becoming muddy from the puddles that she was not trying to avoid. It was dusk and the colours had faded from greens to greys as the sun began to set and a mist was beginning to rise from the river.

After having tea Relena told her parents that she intended to walk down to the little river, as she was still stiff from being confined in a carriage for so long. The reality was that she needed some time alone to absorb all that she had been told and her family knew this. Wufei understood what she needed and made a token offer to accompany her. When she declined he did not insist. 

Relena stopped walking and sat down amongst the long grasses on the bank of the river ignoring the damp that immediately made her skirts feel chilled. The bank dropped down to the river sharply and Relena guessed that the river itself was tidal as she could see a high water mark where the water had discarded its debris. As she sat listening to its soothing sounds, she watched the mist start to rise more thickly, wrapping around her and reducing her visibility. She closed her eyes considering what she was to do and what her future held.

In reality there was no choice, Mrs Darlian had made that quite clear. She wanted Relena to be settled with Millardo before her illness ended and Relena was an obedient daughter. She would do as Mrs Darlian requested, no matter how hard it was and how much she disliked doing so. And Relena could not jeopardise Wufei's standing in the community. He did not have the good fortune of riches and had to work for his living. Perhaps one day he would even wed. Relena did not want the hint of scandal to scare off any pretty young thing that Wufei decided would be his life partner. Relena opened her eyes, lying back on the damp grass, her eyes on the moon that had just risen. It was low on the horizon, round and bright as silver.

Silver… gold…. wealth. She was a rich woman, which was something to consider too. She had never had much money to spend on herself before, a missionary's life was a poor one. She now had money to spend on luxuries for herself and her family. Relena thought of gifts that she could bestow on her family now – her mother could have a fine cashmere shawl such as the ones she had admired in Maccau, worn by the rich wives of the Portuguese merchants. Her father needed a new pocket watch, his old one's glass had cracked when he had absentmindedly dropped it on the stone floor of his old church and it had never kept good time since. Wufei admired calligraphy, perhaps she could find something for him like that, or a fine new suit in which to give sermons to the people of this little town.

Her eyes closed as she dreamily considered all she could do with wealth that she had never before even dreamed about. As she rested her head upon the grass she became aware of a regular drumming noise of horse's hoofs coming closer. Startled into wakefulness Relena stood quickly up, a little disorientated by the dimness of the moonlight and the mist.

Unfortunately the horse that had been cantering down the path was also startled by Relena's sudden movement and reared in fright, it's hoofs pawing at the air, eyes rolling to show the whites. The rider made an exclamation and fell from the horses back, and the horse trotted off down the path for a few meters before slowing to a walk and snuffing the air.

Relena was horrified. She had caused this accident by her own stupidity. She rushed to the motionless figure that lay on the path. Kneeling beside him she pulled away the hat that was obscuring her sight of the man. Even though night was almost upon them, she could still see it was a young dark haired man that looked strangely familiar.

"Sir, do not move!" She said as he started to stir, "You could be hurt!" she looked around considering the quickest was to find help. 

The man's eyes opened. Relena stopped breathing for the second time in one day. Beautiful Prussian blue eyes almost glowing in the twilight. He sat up quickly.

"Did you see…..?" he demanded, pulling his hat from her hands and looking around noting where his horse was, but seemingly searching for something else. 

"I am sorry, it was my fault your horse reared. I must have frightened it by moving suddenly." Relena said as she watched the man stand. He moved towards the horse murmuring to it to calm it, then captured it by grasping hold of the reigns. He patted the horse's neck, rubbing his hand down the length of the horse inspecting for damage. Satisfied, he mounted the horse he glanced back at her.

"Are you a complete incompetent around horses?!" He demanded angrily. He was now too far away for Relena to make out his features. She made no reply but got up from her knees slowly. The man suddenly spurred his horse and galloped off in the direction he was originally travelling in.

When she could no longer see him but could hear the hoofs echoing off the mist, she held out her hand palm up. "My name is Relena Darlian. And you are….?"

"Hilde Schbeiker…." Came a voice from behind her.

Relena jumped and turned around to see another person on the path. This was a young woman, warmly wrapped in a woollen pelisse, brightly coloured shawl over her shoulders, straw bonnet firmly over her curling dark hair, wicker basket on one arm, lantern held high with the other.

"I beg your pardon?" Relena asked

"My name is Hilde Schbeiker. You were very lucky, Miss! That horses hoof could have killed you. Why on earth did you leap up like that?" Hilde asked.

"Oh….." Relena looked embarrassed "I am afraid I was startled from a daydream. I got to my feet before I thought of what could happen."

"Well, you certainly frightened the life out of that poor horse, and its rider I dare say. In that grey you look like a ghost." Hilde reached out a hand and poked Relena "Well, you look solid enough to me. Do you need help?"

"I do not think so." Relena said, rubbing her arm where Hilde had thrust her finger "I just need to get back to the Rectory."

"The Rectory!" Hilde exclaimed, "Oh, you must be the vicar's niece, Miss Peacecraft! I heard that you were all arriving today. Tell me, is it true that the curate is Chinese? I have never seen a Chinese man before."

"Yes." Relena frowned indignantly "Wait, how do you know that I am the niece of the vicar and not his daughter. I only found that out myself but an hour ago."

Hilde smiled sympathetically and lowered her lantern to the ground along with her basket. She took off her shawl and wrapped it around Relena's shoulders. Relena realised that she was shivering from the cold

"My dear, this is a small town. Small towns are filled with gossips." She picked up the basket and lantern "I can take you back to the rectory, or to my fathers farm where you could warm up. Which would you prefer."

"Please, I do not want to put you to any trouble." Relena said politely "I can manage quite well on my own."

"It is no trouble, and I will not hear of you walking around the country side without a light." Hilde started walking slowly "Come I shall take you back to your aunt and uncle. This light should warn away all strange horsemen." She grinned as Relena blushed.

"Do you know who that was?" Relena asked shyly as they walked along. Hilde shook her head.

"No, I do not believe I have seen him before." She replied "But, there has been a sudden influx of gentlemen to the town and surrounding houses. The gossips say it has something to do with a very eligible young lady come to live here." Relena stopped walking in her surprise, but as Hilde did not pause she soon had to trot to catch the young woman up.

"Your father has a farm?" Relena asked, attempting to change the subject that had become an embarrassment to her.

"Yes!" Hilde said "It is not a large holding, but big enough to keep my father and sisters occupied." Hilde went on to describe how she helped. There seemed to be much to keep her occupied. Laundry day was on Thursdays, which needed the labour of all the Schbeiker girls and the maids. Linen had to be boiled in a large copper tub, wrung till it was damp not wet then hung in the sun to bleach white. Then there was the making of butter in the dairy, carding and spinning wool and harvesting wheat in autumn. Relena was so engrossed in Hilde's descriptions that before she knew it they were back at the Rectory.

"Do please come in and meet my parents." Relena asked, but Hilde shook her head.

"I do not think that I would be truly welcome tonight." She said. "But I shall see you at church tomorrow and perhaps you can introduce me to your fine oriental brother then!"

* * * *

The Sunday after the revelation had been a bright summer's day and Reverend Darlian had happily trotted off to the church early in the morning to prepare for the sermon, a quiet Wufei in his wake. Relena and Mrs Darlian had walked slowly there a little later and had settled themselves in the pew that was assigned to the Vicar's family. Millardo and Lucrezia arrived fashionably late and resplendent in their Sunday finery. They swept down the isle to their own family pew right at the front of the church. This pew had been padded in velvet upholstery unlike the bare uncomfortable boards that Relena sat on. Relena saw that Hilde and her family sat near to the back of the Church along with the other villagers. The order in which one sat seemed to indicate the occupiers' social status – the rich to the front, the poor to the back. 

It was a full house, everyone was attending curious to see the new vicar and more especially his exotic curate. It was so full that the poorest people had to stand at the back. During the service Relena tried to discretely look around the church hoping for a glimpse of her mysterious young man. When she could not find him she supposed that perhaps he had just been passing through the village. After all, the village was situated on a busy road and the inn was also sited on a major route.

The sermon went well and the initial stares and consternation at Wufei's features faded as it became clear that Wufei was not going to suddenly rampage his way around the church. When he spoke he did so with an English accent. Relena could almost hear the collective sighs of a disappointed crowd. After the service Relena introduced Hilde to her family and to Lucrezia and Millardo. Rev and Mrs Darlian were warm to Hilde, but Millardo and Lucrezia were a little stilted. Relena realised that she may have made a blunder but she truly regarded Hilde with affection and was not going to let her brothers' prejudices affect her.

After the congregation had dispersed Relena told her brother and sister in law that she would come and stay with them for a little while, but only on the proviso that she had leave to return to her adopted mother and father if they had need for her. Both Millardo and Lucrezia were enthusiastic in their eagerness to take her there and then, but Relena had begged to be allowed to remain with her old family for a couple of days more. Millardo and the Darlians agreed and arrangements were made for Relena to be collected on the following Wednesday.

Those couple of days went all too quickly and when Wednesday arrived Relena tried to delay her relocation yet again. However, Mrs Darlian was adamant that Relena should go and that Mrs Darlian did not need her. When Relena tried to argue she was reprimanded by Wufei who told her to be an obedient daughter and do as she was bade. 

And so it was with a heavy heart that she left the people that she had always considered her family and started a new life.

* The nineteenth century equivalent of a 21st century soft top sports car.

** Listen! It's important! (Many thanks to ~Sailor Celaeno~ for kindly providing me the Cantonese phrases). 

*** Sorry


	4. Chapter Four

A big thank you to those who reviewed chapter three: Goldberry, Arabella, mscad, mya, AyanamiChan, juliemoonstar, LaraWinner, Former Angel, Nim, Icy B. Discordia, Lynn, Mint, deathangel, N/A, Crystal, apol, Niobe, Moonlit Love, Nausicaa and Koneko-chan. See, your reviews do make me work faster! Hope this still keeps your interest, don't forget to let me know what you think….  
  
  
  
Standard Disclaimer applies…  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Millardo and Lucrezia's home was called Sanq Hall, a beautiful old mansion that had once been a Priory. It had an interesting history. Having been appropriated by the crown during the reign of Henry the fifth, it was then given to a peer who had been loyal to the King supporting his divorce from Catherine of Aragorn. It had remained in the same family until the Restoration when King Charles reclaimed it; it's owner had failed to support the banished King and had been executed for treason. It had then remained property of the Crown, quietly slipping into disrepair, until Millardo had come into favour with the present King George. It had been gifted to Millardo as part of his peerage, entailed to be passed on after Millardo's death to his eldest surviving male relative.  
  
Many repairs needed to be done on the property which had been unlived in, apart from servants, for so long. However, Millardo had been taken with the building; its ruined cloistered courtyard garden that was so peaceful, its dark carved woodwork and its history. Its previous owners had performed many alterations, but the exterior still retained a wonderful Tudor quality that Millardo was determined not to change.  
  
Millardo had decided only to alter its interior. The entrance hall had been enhanced with the addition of black and white marble tiled flooring, which immediately lightened the hall. He also added a series of marble columns to draw they eye down to the inner hall. The inner hall's main feature was a large ornately carved alabaster fireplace, which was flanked by two arched recesses. These recesses housed white marble sculptures that Millardo had imported from Greece. The overall effect was like walking into a Greek temple. The main staircase was also a feature of the inner hall, it's wrought iron banister making the wide sweeping steps seem to float up to the first floor.  
  
However, the room that Millardo was putting most of his efforts into was the largest room in the house: the ballroom. He had put much thought into what he wanted to achieve and had eventually instructed a master plasterer to come in and decorate the high ceiling with sculptured wreathes of flowers, entwined leaves, and reclined figures holding lyres and flutes. An impressive two-tiered marble fireplace was installed and window seats fitted so that there would be adequate seating for those dancers who wished to rest. Millardo had decided have one long wall decorated with a mural that would immortalise himself and his family, capturing life as he loved it. This too was near completion; the artist commissioned for the task lived in the parish and, being relatively unknown, his fees were reasonable.  
  
Millardo was very satisfied with the artistry, the vista was still incomplete but beautiful none the less. An elegant sweeping garden was depicted so life like that it looked upon entering that the room was open to the elements. The painter had painted a balcony on which he placed portraits of Millardo and Lucrezia. Millardo wore his bright scarlet military uniform and cradled a rifle in one arm, his free hand pointing to a brace of dead grouse that he had apparently shot. Lucrezia stood demurely beside him, her eyes looking up at his face, her lips slightly raised into a smile.  
  
When Relena first entered this room she had thought that her brother and sister in law were standing there and had attempted to speak to them. Then she had noted the scaffolding further along the wall and wondered at the beauty of the illusion. Millardo had wanted Relena portrayed as well, but before the portrait could be begun Lucrezia insisted on new clothes being obtained for the young woman.  
  
Lucrezia had been taken aback that all of Relena's clothes had been so old fashioned. She had immediately sent for a seamstress and Relena's measurements were taken. Patterns were produced together with swatches of fabric, and references were made to the excellent magazine "The Ladies' Monthly Museum, or Polite Repository of Amusement and Instruction" for the most up to date fashions as worn in London. Relena began to feel quite dazed at the number of garments that were required: morning dresses, walking dresses, promenade dresses, carriage dresses, afternoon dresses, dinner dresses, opera dresses, evening dresses, ball dresses. Then there were wraps, spencers, pelisses, shawls, caps, bonnets, turbans and footwear. Finally, and to Relena's everlasting embarrassment, underclothes were ordered: chemises, petticoats, drawers, stockings, garters and corsets.  
  
Finally, a few days later when the first delivery of clothes was made and Lucrezia was satisfied with Relena's state of hair and dress, she escorted Relena to the ballroom and the portrait was begun. Relena found it hard to keep still and received continual reproving glances from the painter, his hair falling over to obscure one eye so that only one green orb was visible.  
  
"How did you become a painter?" Relena asked the silence becoming too unbearable for her.  
  
"I was apprenticed." came the quiet reply. Nothing more was forthcoming.  
  
Lucrezia smiled at Relena's irritation from her window seat "Mr Barton likes quiet whilst he works, I doubt you will get much more information from him. Besides, he has to work very quickly to complete this mural in time for the ball."  
  
Relena turned her head to Lucrezia "Ball?" she asked, before catching Trowa's exasperated stare and returning her head to the correct position.  
  
"Yes, Millardo has decided he would like to give a ball upon his return from London. It is to honour both you and a visitor we are about to receive: an ambassador from Arabia. I believe his name is Mr Quatre Rababa Winner, or is it Winner Rababa. Oh, I cannot remember but it makes no difference now. The King has requested that we house him so that he may enjoy the pleasures of the English countryside. I believe the gentleman has been in London for a few months and tires of the crowds.  
  
Relena smiled, it would be interesting to meet someone from a different country. Maccau had been such a multicultural society with trading ships coming to port from all over the world. Here in Sussex it was only the English and she felt it sometimes a little dull. Relena tried to remember Arabic greetings, her brow frowning as she tried to recall the words. A clatter of a brush being dropped bought her back to the present.  
  
"You are distracted." Trowa said cleaning his brush "We will continue later."  
  
Relena immediately apologised but got no response, as Mr Barton was intent on his brushes. She looked at the outline of herself on the wall. It certainly resembled her, but was only a rough representation at present. She wandered along the wall looking at the illustrations of people walking and working in the garden. Faces looked familiar and Relena realised that Trowa had depicted local villagers in his painting. Relena found one that she knew well, Hilde was depicted picking apples in an orchard with a red haired girl that Relena did not recognise. Relena turned to ask Trowa who the girl was but found he had gone. Lucrezia was at her side smiling as she looked at the picture.  
  
"Mr Barton has immortalised many of his acquaintances in this picture. I do believe I see your little friend Miss Schbeiker."  
  
Relena nodded "Do you know who that is?" Relena pointed to the figure next to Hilde.  
  
"I may be incorrect but I believe that is Mr Barton's sister: Catherine Bloom." Lucrezia said looking closely.  
  
"Oh" Relena was puzzled by the different names "Is she a half sister?"  
  
"I really do not know." Lucrezia said, taking her arm. "Come, let us get you changed. It is almost time for luncheon and I should like to discuss whom we should invite to the ball. Millardo is due home in only a few more days, his duty at the House of Lords complete. I should like to have all this arranged before he arrives."  
  
  
  
Later that day Relena walked to the Schbeiker farm. Although Lucrezia disapproved of Relena's continued interest in Hilde she did not wish to cause friction between them by deterring the acquaintance, especially as Relena had been so against living with them. Relena understood her sister- in-laws wariness and was not above playing on Lucrezia's feelings to get her own way. Relena saw nothing wrong with her friendship with Hilde. Hilde was a well-behaved daughter of a respectable family who had emigrated from Germany to England hopeful for a better standard of living. They had farmed successfully and the family that was reasonably well off in its own right. Indeed the only difference that Relena could see between her family and Hilde's was that Hilde's family obtained their money through honest labour and did not have a title.  
  
Hilde was churning butter when Relena arrived. A flattering flush was on her face from the effort to crank the handle of the butter churn. A thunking sound from within the wooden churn indicated that the cream had separated and that the butter was ready to be washed and pattered into sticks of butter. As Hilde proceeded to do this Relena perched herself on a stool. Still curious about Trowa and his sister she asked Hilde.  
  
"Have you not seen her in church – no? Well I suppose she does keep to herself." Hilde smiled "Yes I am acquainted with Miss Bloom. She is a very kind young lady. And if you are interested, which I would guess you are, I could suggest that we call on her as soon as I am finished here." Relena nodded her approval and Hilde continued "She and her brother returned to the village about six months ago. He supports her from income from his pictures. It is no secret that he has great hopes that your brother's mural will secure him more commissions from gentry."  
  
"Mr Barton and Miss Bloom have different names, why is that?" Relena asked  
  
"Mr Barton's real name is Triton Bloom. When he was born his father deserted his mother and left her destitute. She was unable to raise him. She applied to the Foundling Hospital* in London for them to take him and was lucky enough to have him accepted. If he had not been accepted he would have gone to the care of the local Parish. I am afraid that a lot of the babies that were put into the care of the Parish back then did live long.  
  
"When he was accepted to the hospital he was given a new name, probably named for one of the governors or someone who made a large donation. When he was of an age he was given an apprenticeship as a painter stainer. Catherine told me that he showed such promise that they altered his apprenticeship and put him under the care of a master portrait artist."  
  
"How is it that he was reunited with his sister?" Relena asked playing with the ribbons of her bonnet. Hilde glanced up with a look of pity that Relena should know so little about such a famous institution.  
  
"The Foundling Hospital always keeps detailed records of the parents of their charges. So when a child is of age and completed its apprenticeship it can seek out its parents if it so wishes. Parents are given detailed receipts for the babies in case they are ever in a position to take charge of them again." Hilde wiped her buttery hands on her apron, surveying her work. She reached for a butter crock to put the patted butter into. "Old Mrs Bloom had died before Trowa returned, but Catherine had found employment as a lady's maid with Lady Helena Kushrinada not far from here on the estate of Coptinghall."  
  
Relena frowned "What made Catherine leave her employment if she was so happy?"  
  
Hilde paused for dramatic effect looking at Relena "The death of the lady. Rumour has it that the lady went mad and was put in an asylum by Lord Treize Kushrinada. And she died whilst interred."  
  
"Rumours…." Relena wrinkled her nose in distaste having been the subject of so many rumours of late and knowing how the villagers thrived on them. Hilde nodded as she finished filling the crock and placed in on the shelf of the pantry, on the cold wall.  
  
"Catherine has never spoken of it" Hilde said "And I would ask as a favour of you not to mention it. It would upset her so. She held her mistress in great affection and was very unhappy to leave her service."  
  
Relena waited out in the cobbled farmyard for Hilde to change from her working clothes to her walking dress. When she reappeared they walked down the road to the shortcut to town which ran along the side of the river. As they walked Relena could not help but look around in hopes of catching sight of her mysterious horseman. Since her second encounter with him she had not seen him again and had come to the conclusion that it had been but coincidence that she had seen him twice. After all, both the inn and the village were on a major trade route.  
  
Miss Catherine Bloom lived with her brother at 43 Abyssinian Cottages, a tiny house in a row of terraced homes that housed the poorer inhabitants of the town. The houses had been built for the parish poor, funded by a donation from an entrepreneur long since dead. The front had but two windows, one for each floor. The front door shared a porch with the next house along, and also shared the path leading up to the house. The door was painted white but needed repainting. A large iron doorknocker adorned it and Hilde raised it and let go. It thumped the door with a resounding bang.  
  
A young woman, who carried herself gracefully, opened the door. Her red hair was swept up from her face and covered with an old-fashioned cap. She was dressed in black with a simple white collar and white apron. She smiled when she saw Hilde at her door and welcomed her into her home. Hilde turned to introduced Relena and Catherine shyly smiled. The front door opened directly onto the parlour that was furnished with a plain oak table and chairs. The only other piece of furniture was a comfortable looking, but battered, chair by the fire. To one side of the room was a flight of bare wooden steps that led to the upper story. The parlour itself was very clean and on the table lay some needlework that Catherine had obviously been working on.  
  
An offer was made of tea and Catherine went to fetch some, disappearing through to the back room to the cellar kitchen. Hilde and Relena settled themselves on the chairs by the table and Relena admired the needlework. An accomplished needlewoman herself, she recognised skill when she saw it.  
  
"My brother mentioned you." Catherine said as she bought through a small pot of tea and cake on a tray.  
  
"I am surprised" Relena said "I should like to say he mentioned you but I am afraid that I have only been able to coax a few words out of him and most of those have been 'please stand still'!".  
  
Catherine laughed, a pleasant warm sound. "He is quiet, but please believe me he can and does talk. He has mentioned that you find it difficult to sit still for long, but that he is enjoying painting you. He believes you have an interesting face and that is an enormous compliment from Triton."  
  
Relena and Hilde accepted cups of tea and politely sipped them.  
  
"I have been telling Miss Peacecraft how your brother obtained his apprenticeship." Hilde said.  
  
"Mama was very fortunate to have Triton accepted by the Foundling Hospital." Catherine sighed "She would have been very proud of what he has achieved. Mama was an educated woman for all her reduced means. She wanted Triton to have a good education, and that is what he got."  
  
"His skill in capturing the essence of a person is remarkable." Relena agreed.  
  
"Yes, but he did not get that by his apprenticeship. His apprenticeship taught him the techniques needed to paint, but he learnt his skill of observation elsewhere." Catherine said smiling "After Triton completed his time he decided to travel. He had lived in London for most of his life and he desired to see more. He wanted to experience more of life as he believed, and still does, that you cannot paint life unless you have experienced it. How can you capture a persons soul on canvas unless you understand what emotions make up that person."  
  
"What did he do?" Relena asked curious "Did he travel abroad?"  
  
"Oh no!" Catherine laughed "He cannot travel over water, he gets an illness in the stomach." She paused considering Relena, deciding whether to elaborate. She finally smiled and gave out Trowa's secret. "He joined a travelling freak show as a clown."  
  
Relena almost dropped her teacup that she had just raised from its saucer. Hilde coughed on a mouthful she had just taken and sounded as though she was choking. Catherine looked concerned, immediately frightened that she had jeopardised her brother's career. Relena touched her arm in reassurance.  
  
"Catherine, please do tell me more." She said "I apologise for my reaction but you took me completely unawares. Mr Barton was a clown?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Peacecraft. He told me that he learnt a lot about human nature from watching people's reaction to the poor unfortunates who were cast as freaks." Catherine said.  
  
"I have never seen such a thing." Hilde interrupted "What were the exhibits like?"  
  
"I never saw, but Triton told me of some of the people. There was an albino black slave, a lady who had not the use of her arms and used her toes as we would use our fingers, a man who had no arms but hands where his shoulders were and some tiny people – perfectly formed and grown up but as small as a child." Catherine started relating "There was a man who was covered with quills, like a hedgehog. There was a woman who had a beard as thick as any man's and a 'Man-Tiger' from Bengall. There was a centaur called Mr Manpferdit" Catherine smiled "It was the centaur that caused the downfall and dispersal of the circus."  
  
"How so?" Relena asked.  
  
"The crowd discovered that the centaur was actually a man attached to the stuffed rear of a horse**. They rioted and demanded their money back." Catherine explained with a smile on her face. Relena and Hilde laughed. "It was around that time that I wrote Triton to tell him that my employment had ended." She looked sad now "Triton returned to this Parish to provide for me. He said that he was about to anyway as he had learnt a good deal more about human nature than he had intended to."  
  
Relena considered Catherine in her poor accommodation reliant on her brother for both income and shelter. She liked Catherine, she seemed an honest charming girl.  
  
"Catherine, please do not be offended." Relena said impulsively, placing her cup down upon the table "Hilde has told me that you were a lady's maid. You are probably aware that I am recently come into some money and am living with the Marquis and Marchioness of Zechs. Because of my new station I have been sharing my sister-in-laws maid and running the poor girl quite off her feet. Lucrezia has talked about getting another maid for me and I should like to offer you the position. I have no idea how much is paid for such employment, but I promise that I will pay whatever is right and fair."  
  
"Miss Peacecraft." Catherine flushed "I am afraid that I can offer you no references from my previous position. My lady died and the master did not provide me with any."  
  
"I understand." Relena smiled "But I do not think that ought to be a deterrent. I do not wish to push you, if you need time to consult with your brother-"  
  
"No, Miss Peacecraft!" Catherine was smiling broadly "I do not need to consult. I would be delighted to accept your offer, truly I would".  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Relena informed Lucrezia of her decision to employ Catherine over tea. It was a quiet affair with Millardo still away and Lucrezia was already a little distracted with her plans for the ball.  
  
"Do you think it wise, dear? If she has no references can she be trusted?" Lucrezia raised an eyebrow in concern. "I know Lord Kushrinada, but his wife died before I married Millardo so I never made her acquaintance. I am quite surprised that Catherine has none at all. Perhaps you should wait for Millardo to return before you take her on."  
  
Relena put down her knife and fork "Are you saying I need my brother's permission to employ Catherine? I thought that I had control over my money."  
  
"Yes, you do dear. But surely you will be guided by your brother's wishes. You know absolutely nothing about this girl."  
  
"I know that she is held in high regard by Miss Schbeiker." Relena chose to ignore Lucrezia's look of disdain. "And she is sister to a person who holds a commission from my brother. Mr Barton has been deemed trustworthy enough to invite into your home, why not his sister?"  
  
Lucrezia considered arguing the point, but decided that this headstrong young lady might have to learn from her own mistakes.  
  
"Very well." Lucrezia conceded "I will inform the house keeper to make arrangements for a room for Catherine."  
  
Relena smiled her thanks, happy in her first success of the evening. She now embarked on her second task. "Lucrezia, I have someone that I wish to receive an invitation to the ball." Lucrezia blinked, knowing what was coming. "I should like to ask Miss Schbeiker."  
  
"Oh, my dear." Lucrezia protested "This is not to be a farm dance, it is to be a formal ball! We will be hosting peers of the realm and ambassadors. I think that however high you hold Miss Schbeiker in your regard she will just be out of place."  
  
"As out of place as the daughter of a vicar." Relena said quietly "Please Lucrezia, I know I am being selfish but I am going to feel so out of place that I should like to have at least one friend to talk to."  
  
Lucrezia looked hurt "I thought I was your friend." Relena made no reply. "Does Miss Schbeiker have a gown that is suitable?"  
  
Relena smiled "It is her birthday shortly and I thought I should make her an early gift of a gown!"  
  
"A generous gift." Lucrezia sighed "Very well, I shall add her name to the list. But now that I have agreed to two of your request, you must agree to one of mine. We have been receiving cards from callers anxious to make your acquaintance. Until now I have been making excuses on your behalf as you had no clothes suitable to receive people of distinction in. Now you are suitably attired I should like you to make yourself available tomorrow. Now Relena, do not pout! It is neither flattering nor fitting. I am expecting two of the most persistent tomorrow. We have already spoken of Lord Trieze Kushrinada – he owns much property near to here and is a good friend to Millardo. You already know that his wife died recently, please do not raise this with him. It is a sensitive matter as the poor woman went made before she died.  
  
"The second gentlemen has taken the lease of a property here for a little while. His name is Lord Heero Yuy, he served with your brother in France. I have only met him on a couple of occasions so do not know him well, although your brother reports him to be an excellent soldier." Relena wrinkled her nose in distaste, she had no love for things military. Lucrezia continued "It is interesting, Yuy's sister was Kushrinada's wife. Perhaps we should be wary of Yuy, it may be that insanity is a family trait."  
  
  
  
The next morning Relena rose late and allowed herself to be administered to by the attentions of Lucrezia's maid, dressing in a plain muslin morning dress that was coloured a very pale blue with sprigs of leaves self woven into the fabric and the neckline was high and demur. Her hair was done plainly too, the only ornamentation was two small sections of hair plaited and entwined around the bun at the top of her head.  
  
Catherine had been informed of Lucrezia's approval and was to arrive later that day. Relena had not seen Trowa so did not know his reaction to Relena taking his only sister from him. Relena hoped that Trowa was not upset, she was vain enough to realise that an upset artist could easily paint her in an unflattering light.  
  
Suitably attired, Relena went down for a late breakfast. Lucrezia had already eaten and was away in her writing room starting on a menu for the ball. Relena helped herself to baked eggs from a dish suspended over warming candles and settled herself down to eat in solitude.  
  
After finishing she refrained from going for a walk, as was her habit. She had agreed to Lucrezia's request that she be available for callers, so settled herself down with some fabric and silk threads that Lucrezia had provided for her amusement. Relena started to embroider. She had learnt her needlework skills from Mrs Darlian and was able to sew very fine work. Whilst living with the had made most of Wufei's and the Reverend's linen shirts. However, the occupation of needlework that was purely for decorative purposes was a little strange to her. She soon found herself enjoying using the different colours and the way the expensive threads almost flowed through the material as she embroidered a deep red rose in satin stitch  
  
So engrossed was she in her work that she was startled when Lucrezia came through quickly into the room.  
  
"My dear, please put your sewing away." Lucrezia looked at Relena critically, made her stand and brushed off some stray red threads that clung to her blue dress. She then reached out and pinched Relena's pale cheeks to bring some colour to them. Relena pulled away, her hand going to her face to rub her injured cheek.  
  
"Lucrezia!" she protested  
  
"We have a visitor, please sit yourself down. Remember correct posture is important. Please do not embarrass me by slouching. Good, good! You will do!" Lucrezia sat herself down in another chair allowing a seat between Relena and Lucrezia, presumably for the guest. Lucrezia nodded at the door through which Relena could not see, but she correctly assumed that the nod was directed at Peygan the butler. Soon he was visible in the door and announced in his deep tones: "Lord Heero Yuy!"  
  
Relena forced a smile on her face and looked at the gentleman entering the room. He was holding his hat, gloves and riding whip out to Peygan. Relena's smile faded and her breathing felt constricted. It was him! The man in the tavern: the rider. He was here now to see her, and had been calling for a number of days to see her. All this time whilst she had been out walking hoping to catch a glimpse of him.  
  
Lord Yuy presented himself to Lucrezia, taking her hand he bowed over it and kiss the back of it.  
  
"Marchioness Zechs!" he said "Thank you for receiving me."  
  
Lucrezia smiled up at him "Lord Yuy, may I present my sister in law, Miss Relena Peacecraft."  
  
Heero turned to regard Relena for the first time. His beautiful eyes regarded her closely and Relena felt a sudden empathy for animals at the end of a hunter's gun. His eyes were hunter's eyes and she was his prey, too scared to do anything but stare at him. He reached down and claimed her hand. He slowly raised it to his lips. "It is a pleasure." He murmured brushing the back of her hand against his mouth.  
  
Relena swallowed as tingles of pleasure ran up her arm and connected with her spine to jolt down her back to the centre of her body where it swirled making her feel flushed.  
  
"Lord Yuy." Relena almost stuttered. Heero held her hand for a moment more before releasing it and raising his head again. He sat between the two ladies whilst Lucrezia instructed Peygan to bring tea and hot chocolate. Relena sat trying to look at Heero's profile through demurely lowered lashes.  
  
"So, Lord Yuy, what brings you to Sanq Hall?" Lucrezia politely asked once Peygan had left the room.  
  
"I still have a lease on Maresfield Park and needed to check that the dwelling was still in good repair." He said "I am accompanied by my cousin Mr Duo Maxwell who is over from the Americas and is eager to experience the English countryside." Heero explained.  
  
"Yes, it is pretty around here. Miss Peacecraft has been enjoying long walks. Perhaps you can recommend some views?" Lucrezia asked.  
  
"I do not know the area well." Heero replied.  
  
Relena had continued to watch him. He sat straight, and elegant but seemed to be uncomfortable at his present situation, however flawless his manners were. He had not really looked at Relena since entering the room, apart from the initial greeting. There was an awkward pause in the conversation and Lucrezia all but sighed in relief as a liveried footman in powdered wig bought in tea and served it. Heero accepted a dainty cup but declined any of the accompanying cake. Relena watched him bring the cup up to his mouth at take a sip. He then seemed to note that the service was painted in romantic restoration figures; lovers meeting under trees, resting in each others arms, amorously embracing. He put the cup and saucer down quickly and turned to Relena. He paused before speaking, Relena supposed he was thinking of a suitable theme.  
  
"Are you fond of riding Miss Peacecraft?"  
  
Relena's eyes widened. He did not recognise her. All the time she had been sitting next to him she had thought that he knew that they had seen each other on two previous occasions. She had supposed that he had been thinking of her as she had of him. She felt crushing disappointment that she could have been so preoccupied with this man for days and he had not noted her in the least. She could not help herself.  
  
"No Lord Yuy. Apparently I am a complete incompetent around horses." She replied.  
  
Relena heard Lucrezia make a small choking noise, but Relena did not take her eyes from Heero. For an instant she saw puzzlement, then realisation cross his face. But as soon as she had noted this he hid his reaction, and his face was a mask of polite coldness again. He turned to Lucrezia.  
  
"Please do give your brother my best regards." He said standing. Lucrezia stood and held out her hand.  
  
"Of course." She said, "He will be returning from London tomorrow with the Arabian Ambassador. Perhaps you should like to call then?" Heero took her hand and bowed over it.  
  
"I am acquainted with the Ambassador, please give him my compliments." Heero turned to Relena who had remained sitting, and nodded to her. "Miss Peacecraft." He then left the room.  
  
Lucrezia turned to Relena with raised eyebrows. Relena shook her head and stood.  
  
"Please Lucrezia, do not lecture me." Relena said walking to the window that overlooked the front driveway. Heero was walking down the steps where his groom had bought his saddled horse. He took the reins and mounted. As he sat on his horse he turned his head to regard the house as if considering whether to return. He seemed to look directly at Relena, although she was sure he could not see her. Then he suddenly spurred his horse into a canter and took off towards the iron gates. Relena watched as his figure disappeared around the curve in the drive to be hidden by trees.  
  
"Relena?" she turned to see Lucrezia regarding her in puzzlement.  
  
"I am sorry." Relena sighed, trying to smile but unable to do so. The disappointment she felt that his soul had so obviously not been touched as hers had by their previous encounters was overwhelming.  
  
"Oh, goodness!" Lucrezia said looking out the window. Relena turned, hoping to see Heero returning. Coming up the drive was an impressive carriage, shiny, black, and complete with coat of arms depicted on the doors.  
  
"Perhaps it is not a bad thing that Yuy has departed for here is Lord Kushrinada come to visit. Sit yourself down! Peygan!" Lucrezia called out loudly "Please remove this service!" Peygan nodded at the footman who obliged whilst Lucrezia sat Relena down again and considered her closely.  
  
"Please dear, do be polite this time." Lucrezia requested, "Kushrinada is one of your brother's oldest and most important friend." She smiled as Relena nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Soon Peygan was announcing the gentleman in the same serious tones as his previous announcement. Lord Treize Kushrinada was a tall slim man with light brown hair. His most distinctive feature were his eyebrows that gave his face almost an elfin quality. A decidedly handsome man, Relena thought. He walked to Lucrezia and bowed.  
  
"My dear Lucrezia." He said with casual familiarity, his voice warm and cultured. "I have so very much missed seeing you this last week. I trust that you have not been to ill?" Relena raised an eyebrow realising that this deception was the excuse that Lucrezia had been giving out to discourage callers. Treize turned his attention to Relena and, taking her cold hand into his warm one, kissed it. His lips were warm and dry and scarcely touched her. Relena was disappointed that she felt no electricity with his touch.  
  
"I have been very eager to make your acquaintance." He said "And it is a delight to see that reports of your breathtaking beauty have not been exaggerated." Relena felt a blush warm her face "Ah, and modest too!" Treize let her hand go. He turned back to Lucrezia "I understand Zechs is returning from London tomorrow with the young ambassador from Arabia.""  
  
Relena settled down to listen to Lucrezia and Treize talk, watching how he paid close attention to Lucrezia but still involved her in the conversation. A perfect gentlemen, she though comparing his manners to Heero. Treize was much more comfortable in the company of women, but then he was a widower and as such a man with experience of women.  
  
By the time Treize had departed Relena felt completely comfortable with him. His grace and manners were in stark contrast with Heero Yuy's. Lucrezia was very satisfied with the morning of entertainment too, and praised Relena for her behaviour to Lord Kushrinada.  
  
"I do believe he is quite taken with you!" Lucrezia said smiling "I would not be surprised if he considered you to be a perfect match for him. And you could do no better either!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*Established 1741 by Captain Thomas Coran. Originally called Hospital for the Maintenance and Education for Exposed and Deserted Children (you can see why it was shortened). Babies were sent to the country to wet nurses, then returned to the hospital for education when they were three. Children were vaccinated against smallpox and entered into apprenticeships at around age 12.  
  
**True story! There was a sailor who advertised himself in the paper as a centaur who was available to come to people's homes and converse with them! Regrettably it did occur nearly 80 years prior to the setting of this story and I do not know what happened to him when his deception was discovered. 


	5. Chapter Five

Wow! 100 reviews already, thank you so much to Kristen Elizabeth, mya, AyanamiChan, Winnie,Ami Hiqurashi, N/A, Meio-chan, Leader of the Critics, Nim, Koneko-chan, f U n N I E b O n E s 2K, Goldberry, Nova, apol, moonkitty, Crystal, Silver Dreamcatcher, Ley, Star Phoenix, LaraWinner, Icy B. Discordia, deathangel, CT, me, Cynthia, Vampric Angel Siren Valkyrie, Nausicaa, mscad and Allie-chan.  
  
Icy B. Discordia pointed out just how OCC Noin is, and yeah that is true. At the beginning of the story I felt I needed a foil for Relena's personality and I guess Noin got the short straw. Don't worry though, it will explained and fixed (I hope) during chapter 6 and 7.  
  
Nim pointed out that it was odd that Heero was influenced by fashion. Again, I would agree, but I felt he came from a wealthy family. He wouldn't pick his own clothes, he would have a valet to do so. I am assuming that the valet would be a stylish person who would keep up with fashion fads. In this era the chaps were the ones that were assisted into clothes, by the valet who was the highest-ranking servant - above a butler in status.  
  
LOTs of you wondered how Heero didn't recognise Relena, - well he doesn't know her! The rest ought to be explained below! ^_^.  
  
Here endeth the lesson, and now on with the story. ..  
  
Seduction  
  
Chapter five  
  
Heero had tried to rid himself of his irritation and frustration with a frenzied ride back to Maresfield. He went across country, paying no attention to the dangers of jumping unfamiliar hedgerows and uncaring of livestock and people he startled. By the time he arrived at his house his horse was sweating, its nostrils wide and blowing. Heero handing the reins to his stable boy and gave instructions for the horse to be walked till cool and rubbed down well. With a final pat he turned to the steps of his leased house and saw his cousin Duo regarding him, arms crossed, leaning against one of the pillars that flanked the large door.  
  
"I take it that it did not go well." Duo commented. "Turned away at the door again?"  
  
Heero did not reply, swiftly walking up the steps and through the front door into the hall. Maresfield was a small, pretty residence that his sister Helena had adored. Its façade was decorated in napped flint and red brick and the windows were arched in a gothic style. It looked rustic, but Heero had never been concerned with its size or its looks. He had taken a lease on it as it was close to his sister's house. Before her death he had refused to stay in the Kushrinada's dwelling because of his absolute dislike of Treize.  
  
The butler appeared as soon as Heero entered the hall and took his hat, gloves and riding whip. Heero entered his study, flinging the door back behind him, intent on getting away from his cousin. Duo, however, was having none of this and prevented the door from closing on his face with the timely intervention of his foot. He slipped into the room closing the door behind him. He silently watched Heero roughly loosen his necktie and pour himself a glass of brandy from the crystal decanter set on the sideboard. Heero downed the glass in one and poured another. He had not turned towards Duo, but somehow knew he was there.  
  
"My mission has failed." He grated out, turning the glass in his hand watching the crystal catch the light from the sash window.  
  
"Ah…. So you did get to see the lady." Duo shook his head "How can you know you have failed after one meeting? I know you are not the best for conversation and romance, but even you would have to have been trying hard to put the girl off in…." Duo referred to his pocket watch "…. one hour." He snapped the watch case shut and replaced it in his waistcoat pocket.  
  
Heero turned to look at Duo then poured him a glass of brandy. Heero held it out silently to Duo, who accepted. Heero then sat down on the chair leather swivel chair behind his desk. Duo sat down in a reading chair close to the fireplace and slouched back, legs stretched out before him resting on the hearth, glass cradled on his chest. He raised one eyebrow in question. "Well?"  
  
"I have met this girl before, a week or so ago." Heero raised his eyes to look at Duo, "I nearly killed her."  
  
Duo sat bolt upright almost spilling his drink. His cousin was not one for exaggerating, if he said he almost killed someone, then that is what he meant. Duo studied Heero's poker face, then relaxed again and resumed his recumbent position. "Tell me." He said.  
  
Heero related how he had been riding back from visiting his sister's grave when Miss Peacecraft had suddenly appeared beside the road, startling both himself and his horse.  
  
"My mind was so much on Helena that when I saw a grey shape loom up in the mist I believed it was Helena's ghost." Heero took another sip whilst Duo made no comment. "I was so startled I fell and was stunned for a moment or two."  
  
"Sounds like a romantic way to meet." Duo half smiled "Did not she run to your side to aide you?" Heero nodded "And what did you do?" Duo asked.  
  
"I threatened her."  
  
"Good God man!" Duo exclaimed, "You were supposed to be romantic!"  
  
"I did not know it was her!" Heero said tersely "I asked her if she had seen….Helena, then when I realised my foolishness I recovered my horse and called her incompetent. It was so misty that I could not even see her face clearly."  
  
Duo smacked a hand to his brow "Well, there goes my £500! What did she say when you called?"  
  
"Nothing a first." Heero confessed "She did look familiar to me, I was certain that I had seen her somewhere before, but made no connection with the incident. Then when I asked her if she rode, she said she was incompetent. That is when I made the connection and realised who she was."  
  
Duo shook his head dolefully. Heero looked annoyed at himself enough for both of them, and Duo was never one to hold a grudge. "What is she like?" Duo asked. Heero looked puzzled. "What does she look like? Miss Peacecraft." Duo elaborated when Heero continued to look blankly at him.  
  
"A girl. Blonde. Medium height." Heero shrugged "Pretty I suppose." He trailed off, lost in thought.  
  
Duo grinned "Not the best description I have ever heard." He commented "So, what are you going to do now? You may still be in with a chance, she did not refuse you entrance, nor did she turn you away when she saw you. Perhaps you still have a chance to win this bet."  
  
"Failure is not an option." Heero said tersely "I will not loose to Kushrinada, even if it means killing Miss Peacecraft to prevent him having her." He slammed his glass down on the table, he smiled thinly at Duo "I am, of course, joking."  
  
Duo regarded Heero with half narrowed eyes, considering. "Heero, what is it that you have against Kushrinada?" Duo asked quietly. "Why do you hate him so much?"  
  
"He killed Helena."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Treize Kushrinada had also returned to his property more than a little annoyed. It had come out in the course of the conversation with Miss Peacecraft that Heero Yuy was back in the area. Yuy could be there for one purpose only: to thwart him in his conquest of Relena. Treize's actions unknowingly mirrored those of Heero as he stormed into his study and poured himself a drink. He regarded the ledger that his land agent had sent him in distaste. Money! He though Such a vulgar subject, yet so necessary. He tossed the paperwork to one side. Yuy would not be allowed to interfere with his plans, not when he was so close to ridding himself of all his monetary worries.  
  
Treize smiled into his glass. He was ever the consummate actor. To the world he was a Lord, wealthy with properties, business and investments. Unfortunately the truth was less glamorous. Yes, he did own a sizeable chunk of Sussex. He inherited it along with his title on the death of his father. However, he also inherited a variety of debts and as the land was entailed he was unable to sell any of it.  
  
Treize's father had been a speculator and had tried to increase his the family wealth by investing in a variety of projects. However, he also had a knack of investing in projects that were doomed to fail. He had sunk sixty thousand pounds into the Albion*, a grand project building the first flour mill to be powered by a steam engine. Unfortunately the investment was lost; the mill ran at a loss for a couple of years and then was completely destroyed by fire. Lord Treize Snr had not seen fit to take insurance on the business and so lost all his investment.  
  
Treize's fathers next project was the a gunpowder mill, his reasoning being that there would always be call for gunpowder in the times they were living in; England seemed always to be at war with one nation or another. And this was a good assumption. He also took the precaution of insuring this business at crippling high premiums. Unfortunately, he failed to take into account the volatile nature of the stuff they were creating and after two explosions in one year the mill was suddenly declared uninsurable. Shortly after that there was a third explosion which destroyed most of the mill and killed seven men, including the ill-fated Lord.  
  
And so Treize had inherited an estate that was entailed so he could not sell it, and a multitude of debts that he couldn't service. He had, of course, been very careful not to let the world know of his restrained means. In order to try and regain his fortune he had sought out a rich wife. Her money had been sunk into a new project: a cotton mill. Power looms had been purchased and combined with cheap local labour Treize looked forward to some revenue. Unfortunately the curse of the Kushrinada's had struck again when workers, fearing that the fast power looms would mean less work for them, had destroyed the equipment. The ringleader had been hung, and a few of the followers had been transported to Australia, but that did not help Treize replace his equipment. The last of his funds had gone into replacing those looms. Now he needed capital and he needed it fast.  
  
Young Relena Peacecraft was a good prospect. She was young, pretty, the sister of a man who considered him a good friend, and she was exceedingly rich. Treize frowned again. Yuy would not be able to stop him – if he wanted a fight, then a fight he would have.  
  
Hearing a coach approaching up the shingled drive he placed his glass down and looked out the window. For the first time since arriving home he smiled. A genuine smile of happiness. He swiftly walked out of the study to the front door to greet the occupants of the carriage.  
  
Lady Ann Une, disembarked from the carriage and smiled lazily up at Treize. She never failed to make Treize loose his breath. She was not a great beauty, not one of her features could be called outstanding. Yet, when taken as a whole, she had an arresting presence. Her hair was brown and straight. She did not care for the current convention of curls, but rather preferred her hair to remain sleek and elegant.  
  
It was Treize's biggest regret in life that he had failed to meet the lovely Lady Une until after her marriage to the rich Earl of Une. However, he was the first to admit that even if he had he would not have been in a position to marry her; she had no money of her own. She was an ambitious woman and had, through what Treize believed to be truly admirable skills, wormed her way into the Earls society and claimed his heart.  
  
Once married, Lady Une had soon set upon a variety of extramarital conquests which, when discovered, earned her the eternal disapproval of her husband. They were currently separated but the scandal and difficulties associated with getting a divorce made it unlikely that the marriage would end before one of them died. Treize did not mind about this though, she and he were happy to have their affair. Lady Une understood Treize perfectly and approved his methods of acquiring the additional capital he needed. In fact, she was here to assist him in his endeavour.  
  
Treize took Lady Une's hand and kissed it before pulling her into his close embrace and kissing her deeply. Lady Une returned the kiss with passion and Treize felt keen anticipation for the night to come.  
  
Dorothy Catalonia was next to exit the carriage and observed her cousin kissing Lady Une with considerable disgust. Dorothy did not like Lady Une and having been forced to share a carriage with the woman for the last five hours had certainly not improved her opinion of the woman. Dorothy disliked Une's morals. Dorothy believed in loyalty and that once married loyalty to one's spouse was absolute.  
  
Dorothy smiled to herself. Perhaps, she thought, that was why she had given Yuy the information about Miss Peacecraft. Dorothy did not like the way her cousin had appropriated one fortune and was now trying to appropriate another. That was one reason. The second reason, and no less valid in Dorothy's mind, was that Heero was so damn attractive.  
  
Treize was still kissing Une. Footmen waited holding baggage waiting for instructions, their eyes averted from the embracing couple. Dorothy rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. Loudly. Treize finally ended the kiss and, whilst still holding Une close to him, looked up at Dorothy.  
  
"Dorothy" he drawled "How nice of you to invite yourself."  
  
Dorothy smiled. There was truly no love lost between her cousin and herself.  
  
"Treize dear, after I heard the Yuy had taken up residence at Maresfield again and that there is a fortune to be won, I could hardly stay away and miss the fun." Dorothy clasped her hands together in front of her "You know how much I love a battle!"  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Catherine Bloom had arrived at Sanq Hall as promised and had been given a room to herself up at the top of the house where the servants were all housed. She had assured Relena that Trowa was completely fine with her new employment and was, in fact, relieved that Catherine had some security.  
  
Catherine had inspected all Relena's new clothes to familiarise herself with her lady's wardrobe and had then settled Relena in front of her dresser to work on her hair. A curling iron was produced and placed near the coals of the fire and rags were brought forth to secure the curls till they had set. Once the curls had been finished they were captured in a silk bandanna. Relena regarded her reflection doubtfully seeing the way her hair framed her face. She frowned feeling that she had too much hair.  
  
Catherine smoothed away doubts reassuring her that she was not over done and then found a small bottle of perfume, which she dabbed behind Relena's ears. Relena was pleased with the scent of lavender and roses, light and not too overpowering.  
  
Trowa, however, was not pleased with the transformation. He stood staring as Relena entered the ballroom to stand for her portrait, Catherine at her side. He glared at Catherine.  
  
"Straight hair!" he said pointing at the painting "She is to have straight hair. Go away! Do not come back until your hair is as it was!" Trowa turned his attention back to the painting and started working on the background.  
  
Relena made to apologise, but Catherine took her arm and led her away.  
  
"He is just annoyed because you look even prettier in curls." She said gently laughing. As they walked back to the inner hall a commotion took their attention. Footmen were hurrying to the front hall and Lucrezia came sweeping down the staircase.  
  
"Ah Relena, good you are here." She paused looking Relena up and down "My, you do look pretty" she nodded at Catherine acknowledging the maid's skill, and then dismissed her with "That will be all, Catherine."  
  
Catherine bobbed a curtsy and disappeared back into the ballroom, presumably to tease Trowa.  
  
"Millardo is home!" Lucrezia said explaining the commotion "Come, my dear! Let us go and greet him and his guest."  
  
Arm in arm they walked down the front hall and out to the steps in front of the house.  
  
"Oh my…." Lucrezia breathed. Relena was not sure, but she was sure that Lucrezia had just come close to swearing in a most unladylike manner.  
  
Not just one coach was approaching, but six. All were shiny black affairs, drawn by four horses with a footman riding on the back plate of each. The Kings coat of arms was proudly displayed on the first, which pulled up to the front step.  
  
"I though you said one ambassador." Relena murmured to Lucrezia.  
  
"Yes…Millardo has some explaining to do." Lucrezia whispered back, her face drawn up in a pleasant smile, but her eyes giving away how put out she was. Relena smiled too, finding herself very pleased not to be in Millardo's shoes.  
  
The footman on the first coach had by now leapt down and was lowering steps and opening the door. Millardo was first to emerge, he quickly climbed the steps to the house, embraced his wife and kissed her soundly. Relena blushed and lowered her eyes, only to find herself held in a tight embrace and the recipient of a brotherly kiss to her cheek.  
  
"I have truly missed you both!" he declared "My goodness, Lucrezia, what have you been doing with Relena? She is all changed – for the better!" he swiftly added.  
  
Relena saw that Lucrezia was smiling happy to have her husband home, her momentary irritation of six carriages forgotten, and presumably this was the result of the amorous kiss. Relena looked back at the carriage to see a second occupant emerge.  
  
This was a large tall man dressed in loose trousers, white shirt and sleeveless white over jacket with a small scimitar held at his waistband by a sash. His face was interesting, very brown and almost leathery. His hair was styled in a way that Relena had never seen before, combed up to points on either side of his head. His beard was trimmed into the same style, clipped into points. The overall effect of hair and beard was quite intimidating. His brown eyes were narrowed examining his surroundings and his mouth was straight and tight, which gave his face a stern look. He looked up at Relena, his eyes narrowing even more so that Relena could no longer discern his eye colour. Relena felt downhearted, this ambassador was certainly someone dour – his company would not be as welcome as she had hoped.  
  
The next person to emerge from the recesses of the carriage was a young man of around her age. He appeared to be wearing a traditional costume, his trousers were wide and baggy, gathered in at his ankles and pleated at his waist. He wore a long sleeved bolero jacket of black velvet embroidered in gold and silver threads. His feet were encased in black slippers, the backs folded down under his heels. In stark comparison to the older man, he had blond hair that fell messily over pale blue eyes that twinkled with apparent merriment and kindness. His mouth was smiling and it seemed to Relena that this man radiated goodwill and happiness. Relena supposed him to be the ambassador's son – perhaps this would be a pleasant visit after all.  
  
Millardo led her and Lucrezia down the steps to the two men. "May I present His Excellency Quatre Raberba Winner, Ambassador of Arabia." Lucrezia and Relena both curtsied.  
  
"Sabah ael-kher. Taeshaerrafna"** said Relena, looking up at the elder man through modestly lowered eyes. To her surprise the man smiled and started laughing, his hand on his hips, his laugh loud and hearty. Relena looked sideways at Millardo whilst repeatedly running the phrase through her mind to make sure that she had not said something stupid like "I am a donkey." She frowned, she was sure that she had said it correctly. Millardo smiled.  
  
"No Relena" he pointed to the young blonde gentleman "This is the ambassador. Your Excellency, may I present my wife Lucrezia, Marchioness of Zechs and my sister Miss Relena Peacecraft."  
  
Quatre had been smiling at Relena's mistake and, after bowing to Lucrezia, took Relena's hand and said "Kwaeyyis ael-haemdu lillaeh***. Such a wonderful welcome – to be greeted in one's own language and for it to be uttered so beautifully. This is Rashid Kurama, my bodyguard. Well, one of my bodyguards." He gestured to the other carriages from which men were disembarking. "They are the Maganacs"  
  
"But what have you to fear in Sussex?" Lucrezia regarded all the men in some dismay, wondering where she was going to house them.  
  
Quatre grimaced. "I am afraid my father insists that I travel with them. I am his heir, his only son, and so he is protective of me especially when I travel to foreign countries. Please Marchioness, they will not impose on your hospitality. The Maganacs are from a nomadic race and have come with their own accommodation."  
  
Lucrezia looked puzzled, but Relena almost clapped her hand in excitement. "They have tents?" she exclaimed. Quatre nodded his affirmation.  
  
"Only Rashid remains with me at all times, I hope that is not too much of an imposition." Quatre said.  
  
Catherine was in the inner hall armed with shawls; she had obviously decided that her lady had been outside for too long without the benefit of a shawl. Catherine all but squeaked when Rashid strode into the hall making sure that all was secure and safe. Catherine was by no means a short woman, she was a good head taller than Relena, yet this Maganac towered over her. He regarded her closely, assessing her, then he grinned widely revealing two rows of gleaming white teeth. Catherine blinked but stood her ground. Rashid laughed loudly again and Lucrezia scolded him.  
  
"Kindly do not terrorise my staff Mr Kurama!" she said crossly, then taking the wrap from Catherine she sent Catherine on her way again. Catherine moved but cast more than one gaze back over her shoulder at the young diplomat's bodyguard.  
  
They moved into the drawing room, Quatre looking pleased to be in a warm building even though it was a bright summer's day outside. Relena whispered to Millardo that perhaps a fire was called for and he rang a bell to have this arranged.  
  
"Do you take tea?" Lucrezia asked "Or would you prefer coffee. I understand that is your customary drink."  
  
"May I impose upon you for some hot chocolate?" Quatre asked "I seem to have developed a taste for it whilst in London."  
  
Rashid stood beside Quatre, his arms crossed looking stern.  
  
"Er, Mr Kurama would you like some refreshment?" Lucrezia asked. An almost imperceptible shake of his head indicated a negative response. Peygan departed from the room to obtain both refreshments and fire.  
  
Lucrezia as hostess ought to have made small talk, but she had almost forgotten herself so preoccupied was she with the large bodyguard in the room, and distracted by a series of small tents being erected outside the drawing room window. Millardo sitting beside his wife had eyes only for her, drinking in her profile.  
  
"Ambassador, how do you find England?" Relena asked politely to make up for their silence. Quatre smiled at her.  
  
"The countryside is a green place. It seems to be wet, but very pretty. London was very grey, so many buildings made from stone." His pale blue eyes looked out the window "I much prefer the countryside. London was crowded and noisy. You will excuse me, but it was full of noise and smells." Quatre looked back at Relena "Have you been to London?"  
  
"No" Relena replied "I have not had the opportunity to go yet. Millardo has promised to take me for the season in January, but I am not sure I should like it. The largest city I have been in is Maccau and I understand that London is much larger."  
  
"Maccau, China?" Quatre asked surprised, and Relena nodded and explained her arrival. "Ah, that explains your familiarity with Arabic." Quatre said as she finished.  
  
Peygan had now arrived back in the room accompanied by two footmen, one who tended the fire and one who carried a tray with tea pot, chocolate pot, cups, saucers and an arrangement of delicious looking cakes and biscuits. Quatre requested his chocolate be sweet, so cut lumps of sugar where added to his cup and the mixture thoroughly stirred before it was passed to him. As they sipped their refreshments, Lucrezia managed to tear her eyes from the garden.  
  
"To have so many bodyguards." She said to Quatre "Your father must hold your safety very dear. You are the eldest son?"  
  
"No, I am the youngest of his children, but his only son." Quatre half smiled and Relena sensed some discontent from him.  
  
"Oh?" Millardo entered the conversation. "How many sisters do you have?"  
  
"Twenty nine."  
  
Millardo, Lucrezia and Relena all blinked in surprise. Relena wondered whether Quatre's knowledge of English was as good as she had supposed.  
  
"My father has a harem, as is the custom in my country." Quatre explained "My sisters are half sisters, from a number of wives."  
  
Lucrezia sipped her tea in embarrassment, but Relena was keen to learn more. Unfortunately Millardo seemed to anticipate her questions and, not wanting his wife to be made more uncomfortable, was determined to change the subject.  
  
"I thought whilst we are enjoying this warm weather we could take the opportunity of having a picnic." He said "There are some wonderful views from the tops of the downs, and pleasant walks too."  
  
"A picnic?" Quatre looked puzzled at the word and Millardo had to explain what was meant.  
  
"That would be a wonderful idea." Enthused Lucrezia "It would be a perfect opportunity for you to get to know some of the local society. Only yesterday we saw Lord Kushrinada and Lord Yuy. Kushrinada was telling us that his cousin Miss Dorothy Catalonia and her good friend Lady Anne Une were coming to visit him this week. We could invite them too."  
  
"I am acquainted with Lord Yuy; an interesting man, very firm in his beliefs." Quatre said "I am not sure I have met Lord Kushrinada."  
  
"He has not been to the Lords of late" Millardo explained "He recently lost his wife and has been in mourning."  
  
"Well, that is settled! A picnic shall be held on Wednesday!" Lucrezia was very satisfied.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Relena related all that had occurred when she went to visit Mrs Darlian that afternoon. Wufei was not in the Rectory, but was at the church. There, apparently, he was contemplating the sermon he was going to give that Sunday: his first. Reverend Darlian was with his wife in the drawing room, Mrs Darlian recumbent on the sofa again.  
  
Mrs Darlian was paler than usual and Relena felt immediate concern and asked if she had consulted a Doctor. Reverend Darlian confirmed that a Doctor called daily and had prescribed a regime of letting and fasting to remove the ill humours from Mrs Darlian's blood. Relena gave Mrs Darlian a wonderfully thick yet light shawl that she had ordered for her when ordering the new clothes. She arranged it over Mrs Darlian's shoulder feeling how the elder woman's bones protruded, as they never had before.  
  
"Dear, please do not be concerned for me." Mrs Darlian smiled, snuggling up into the shawl "This is so fine! Why, they would be jealous in Maccau!" she reached up a hand and caressed Relena's face "And you look fine too. Millardo and Lucrezia are treating you well?"  
  
Relena nodded "They are very kind." She affirmed "But even with the excitement of Mr Winner's visit, I would still much rather be here with you."  
  
"I wish you were too." Reverend Darlian said stoutly, but trailed off at the look her received from his wife.  
  
"We agreed that this arrangement was better for Relena." Mrs Darlian said quietly.  
  
"Yes dear." Reverend Darlian was wise enough to back down when presented with THE look from Mrs Darlian.  
  
The rest of the visit was one of idle but pleasant chat, Reverend Darlian telling Relena about his parishioners and Mrs Darlian making keen observations about more than one. Relena invited both Reverend and Mrs Darlian to the picnic, they accepted conditional on Mrs Darlian being well enough. On her way back to Sanq Hall Relena stopped in at the church. Wufei was sitting on one of the pews, his head bowed. At first Relena thought he was praying, but then she saw he had his spectacles on and was reading. She sat quietly in the pew opposite and waited for him to notice her.  
  
He finished the page he was reading, inserted a bookmark and turned to regard her. Then he started to laugh.  
  
"What have you done to your hair?!"  
  
Relena's hand leapt to feel the unfamiliar curls and she first grimaced then chuckled. "I have employed a ladies maid who thinks that curls suit me." Relena said, "I fear she is mistaken, for you are not the first to react in this way. Mr Barton, the artist painting my portrait, refused to continue until my hair is restored to straightness."  
  
Wufei raised his eyebrows. "A ladies maid and a portrait! And fine new clothes." He said, "You have certainly risen in the world."  
  
"Wufei, I worry for Mother." Relena said changing the subject, suddenly serious. "I am assured that a Doctor visits daily, yet she has become so pale and thin in such a short time."  
  
"I have no liking for western medicine" Wufei shook his head "They bleed her to remove impurities, but it just seems to make her more ill."  
  
Relena sighed. "Perhaps we could find someone who could offer a second opinion."  
  
"I have made enquiries." Wufei said, "The standard practice is to bleed."  
  
Relena, feeling sad, changed the subject once again and told Wufei of the guests recently come to Sanq Hall and that there was to be both a ball and a picnic.  
  
"Will you come?" she asked "I doubt that you will get an opportunity to see Mr Winner and his band of bodyguards unless you come to the picnic. He is not Christian and will not attend Church."  
  
Wufei looked doubtful "It seems a frivolous undertaking." He said "However, to please you I shall consider it."  
  
Relena squeezed his hand smiling, and rose to leave, and Wufei turned his attention back to his book. As Relena passed the charity box on the way out she paused and from her reticule took two gold sovereigns, all she carried, and placed them in the box. The coins rattled noisily as they hit the bottom of the box, the noise attracting Wufei's attention. He turned and regarded her thoughtfully.  
  
"Relena, wait!" he called. "I have something I wish you to consider."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Relena was excited, she all but ran into the small drawing room where, Peygan had informed her, her brother and sister-in-law were. The ambassador had taken to his room to rest accompanied by the ever present Rashid. Millardo was reading a newspaper and Lucrezia was writing invitation cards in her fine thin handwriting, the quill making small scratchy sounds as it travelled over the paper. Lucrezia was startled when Relena suddenly entered the room and a drop of ink dropped from the pen onto the gold embossed card. Lucrezia immediately rolled it with some blotting paper, but the damage was done and the card ruined. She sighed, putting it to one side and turned to listen to Relena who obviously had news.  
  
"Millardo!" Relena exclaimed, undoing the laces of her bonnet, pulling the hat away from her head and dropping it carelessly on a small table by the door "I need some money!"  
  
Millardo watched her calmly and she pulled off her kid gloves, placed then inside the crown of the bonnet and started to undo the buttons on her dark blue pelisse. That too was soon draped across the table and Relena came to sit beside Millardo, excitement showing in her eyes.  
  
"Millardo, how much money can I draw upon?" she asked  
  
"You have sufficient capital to provide you a comfortable living based upon the interest earned. It would be unwise to draw heavily upon the capital as it would affect your living." Millardo said, "Why, what has caught your fancy."  
  
"I want to establish a school." Relena said.  
  
Lucrezia's interest was now firmly captured. She had been expecting the girl to want some jewellery or a horse. "A school?" she asked coming to sit beside her husband.  
  
"Yes!" Relena nodded, pushing back curls that were beginning to annoy her greatly. "I have been to visit Wufei. He has come to know this Parish quite well in the last few weeks and he informs me that there is a work house."  
  
Millardo nodded "Almost all Parishes have them. They are a place for the poor that cannot work or will not work."  
  
"But it is full of children, all of whom are illiterate and have not the means to improve themselves." Relena exclaimed, "They are sending the children out to work from the age of five to a cotton mill. They work impossibly long hours, walking the equivalent of fifteen miles per day. Some have developed deformities because of their work!"  
  
"So, how do you propose that a school will aid them?" Millardo asked calmly  
  
"Surely an education would improve their prospects no end!" Relena said  
  
"And what of the lost income by not attending work? The work house relies on the income to provide food and clothing for its inmates."  
  
"Inmates indeed! It is like a jail, and the are working children to death!" Relena said indignantly. "Can we not do better for them, provide a place for the children to live, provide good food for them to eat!"  
  
"And what of their parents? Whilst they may not be able to care for them financially, I am sure they care for them emotionally." Millardo pointed out.  
  
"But the majority of them have no parents, no family." Relena argued "The majority have been bought into the parish; the work house is paid an amount to take them. They are put to work in the cotton factory and worked literally to death."  
  
"Relena, you are mistaken." Millardo shook his head. "This is England and the English are civilised. We do not work children to death."  
  
"But I have seen the conditions they live in!" Relena started again to argue, but Lucrezia made a little noise of distress.  
  
"You went to the Work House?" Lucrezia said horrified "My dear, do you know how dangerous that is? You could have caught some disease, or vermin!"  
  
"I did not enter, just looked from the outside." Relena said crossly "I have caught nothing. See Millardo, even Lucrezia knows the poor living conditions that these people have to endure. Do I or do I not have control over my finances?" she demanded. Millardo frowned and nodded.  
  
"I do think that you need to seek professional advice in this." Lucrezia said quietly, trying to pacify the siblings whose anger was growing. Relena considered her request and nodded. Millardo smiled faintly.  
  
"But not tomorrow." Millardo said quietly, referring back to his paper "Tomorrow we are enjoying the picnic."  
  
  
  
*Built 1786, destroyed by fire 1792  
  
** Good morning. How do you do.  
  
***Very well thank you  
  
  
  
Now I have introduced most of the characters, bar one, next chapter will contain more plot! Don't forget to make my day and leave a review! Cheers 


	6. Chapter Six

Thank you to all who reviewed chapter five. Don't all fall over at the short intro this week, but Im kinda rushed! Hope you don't mind ^_^  
  
  
  
Seduction  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
The morning of the picnic dawned bright and clear and promised to be very warm. Relena was glad, as she knew that Quatre felt the cold and had kept to his room last night. Catherine reported that the servants said his room was so heated that one of the chambermaids had almost fainted. Catherine supposed this to be an exaggeration though, as only three buckets of coals had been carried to the room yesterday.  
  
Catherine also reported that Rashid took delivery of the dinner tray sent up last night when Quatre had asked to dine alone. Quatre had said that he was more than a little tired from the journey. Rashid had apparently examined the tray very closely before taking it to his master, and the servants had wondered whether the bodyguard had tasked the food to test for poison. Catherine further reported that the Chef had been most offended at the thought and was going to speak to Millardo about it.  
  
Relena was unsure as to whether Quatre had in reality been indisposed. He struck her as a man of great sensitivity, and he knew that Lucrezia and Millardo had not long been married and would want to spend time together alone after their separation. When Relena had heard that Quatre had given his apologies for dinner, she too had sent word that she was indisposed so Lucrezia and Millardo could have some time to themselves.  
  
As Relena sat listening to Catherine tell her of the rumours below stairs, she let Catherine dress her hair. Relena had firmly insisted on the curls being washed out and was now back to her usual straight hair. Catherine had brushed it to a high sheen and was now pulling it up into a simple bun that would sit happily under the bonnet she had chosen to wear to the picnic.  
  
Catherine was to come to the picnic too. Catherine had been keen to attend and had all but asked if she could come along, saying that she did not mind doing additional duties. Relena had been surprised but was happy for her company and had immediately agreed.  
  
At breakfast Lucrezia was not so happy, but was her protests were silenced when Quatre and Rashid joined them. Rashid stood near to Quatre as he settled himself down to the table. Relena smiled as she saw the footmen who served Quatre his hot chocolate and coddled eggs watch him closely. Quatre ate without having Rashid taste his food first. No doubt the footmen would immediately report this news to the chef who would be placated.  
  
Peygan entered the room holding a silver tray upon which rested a note. He presented it to Millardo who frowned as he read and then looked solemnly at Relena.  
  
"Reverend and Mrs Darlian send their apologies. Mrs Darlian does not feel well enough to attend." He said. Relena lowered her fork and began to speak, but Millardo forestalled her "They say that you should not be concerned and please enjoy your day."  
  
Relena nodded, but still felt guilty that she was going to be out enjoying herself whilst her mother was poorly. "Is Wufei attending?" she asked.  
  
Millardo referred to the note "It does not say."  
  
"Our party will still be large." Lucrezia said, "I will have to consider rearranging the seating now that there are two maybe three less…" she looked to Relena "…and one addition."  
  
"Catherine can travel with me." Relena said firmly.  
  
"May I have the honour of travelling with you too?" Quatre asked smiling.  
  
"Of course" Relena said, trying to hide her disappointment that she would not be sharing a carriage with Heero or Treize. She could see that Quatre sensed something was amiss. He was so kind and friendly, she would probably have a much more relaxing time with him than with the others. She put more warmth in her voice "That would be lovely. I shall be able to point out some of the wonderful aspects of the countryside." Quatre nodded, his eyes reflecting her warmth back to her.  
  
Lucrezia was mentally working out the rest of the party "Millardo, you could share a carriage with Treize, Yuy and his cousin."  
  
Millardo shook his head "My dear, do not put Heero and Treize together. They never got on before Helena's death, I am sure there is even less respect between them now. No I shall travel with Heero and his cousin, you shall travel with Treize and his cousin and her friend."  
  
Lucrezia nodded her agreement. "That leaves Doctor Willerby and Mr Chang, if he comes. They can go in either coach.  
  
"Dr Willerby?" Relena questioned.  
  
"The local doctor, he is treating Mrs Darlian. You will like him, he is a nice old chap. He had been working in this parish for years and has a lot of knowledge of the area. Must be seventy if he is a day." Millardo explained.  
  
"Mr Winner." Lucrezia looked hesitant "How many of your entourage will be attending?"  
  
Quatre smiled over the rim of his cup of hot chocolate. "Rashid and only three others, if that is acceptable to you. Abdul, Auda and Ahmed can travel on the back plates with the footmen. I can assure you that they will be no trouble."  
  
Lucrezia smiled and inclined her head, obviously pleased that their numbers were limited to four.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
As the horses trotted through the picturesque countryside, Relena was pleased to be able to point out some features to Quatre. Catherine filled in the gaps in Relena's knowledge having lived in the area for most of her life. She knew it very well, as well as some of the old legends associated with the landmarks. They travelled through the edge of the Ashdown Forest when they encountered smoke billowing across the road.  
  
"Charcoal burners." Catherine explained, pointing to men working to pile logs up in a neat mound that resembled a hut. "They stack the wood until the structure is around as tall as a man and more than forty feet wide. Then they burn it slowly to make charcoal. See, those other small black stacks probably have been burning for a couple of days now." She pointed at smaller smouldering heap from which the smoke originated.  
  
"How does it work?" Quatre asked in interest.  
  
Catherine laughed "You would have to ask a charcoal burner!" She said "I know they use oak, birch or chestnut and I know the stack has to be made with care and a vent made in the middle with a flue. Once lit it burns slowly for four days to make the charcoal. It is a thing that only a skilled man could do."  
  
Relena was pleased when Catherine had finally spoken in the carriage. When Trieze's party had arrived Catherine had become quiet; her lips pursed, and eyes lowered. Relena supposed that it was because Treize had dismissed Catherine without a reference and so had made the chances of her finding further employment difficult. Relena could not understand why Treize would have done this and she was keen to find out the reasons. Treize had apparently not noticed her reaction and Relena found it difficult to tell whether he even recognised Catherine.  
  
Treize had introduced his cousin and her friend to Relena and Relena had been struck with a number of impressions. Miss Catatonia was a striking young woman, sharing her cousin's distinctive eyebrows. She seemed to be very confident and regarded Relena in almost amusement. Lady Une was also an interesting woman. She seemed quiet and offered no comment other than "How do you do?" in a soft voice. Relena supposed that she was a woman who sat quietly in her friend's shadow, Dorothy appearing to be the more outgoing of the two.  
  
Treize had attempted to engage Heero and Duo in conversation, but Heero did not appear to respond at all. This saddened Relena, for how could their differences be resolved if they did not talk. Heero did seem to be uncommonly stubborn. Even Duo was restrained in Treize's presence but he chatted amiably to Dorothy and Lady Une. Relena watched Heero closely and noted when he nodded towards Catherine in obvious recognition. She also noted when Catherine nodded back; Catherine did not seem to harbour any ill regard towards Heero.  
  
Relena observed too that Dorothy kept gazing at Heero when she thought she was unobserved. Perhaps she was also enamoured by his beautiful blue eyes. Relena felt tense once she thought this and realised that she felt uncomfortable with the suggestion of competition for Heero's attention.  
  
Dr Willerby arrived last, having first called in to see Mrs Darlian who he assured Relena and Wufei was comfortable. Dr Willerby was an extremely stout old man who, when he mounted the carriage assigned to him, made it tip in an alarming way until he settled himself down. He had left little room beside him, but enough for Lucrezia to squeeze in to.  
  
Relena had been lost in thought considering the interaction of all the guests when she realised that Quatre was addressing her.  
  
"This is an interesting collection of people. I sense much tension amongst them."  
  
Relena nodded "I am afraid that Lord Yuy's sister was Lord Kushrinada's wife and since her death they have not spoken. There is no regard between them at all, which is a pity. It seems a shame that a loved one's death could so destroy a family"  
  
"Kushrinada seems to have a high regard for Lady Une" Quatre was looking distant, deep in thought.  
  
"…Oh?…" Relena said a little puzzled at observation. Quatre suddenly seemed to bring himself back from his thoughts and smiled at Relena apologetically.  
  
"I am sorry" he said, "sometimes I get carried away with my musings."  
  
"Quatre has a gift for knowing what is in peoples hearts." Rashid rumbled in his low voice "He has the Soul of Space." He lowered his head in respect.  
  
"Soul of Space." Relena repeated, looking at Quatre who smiled at her.  
  
"It is a special gift, I can feel when someone truly desires peace." Quatre reached out and touched her hand. "Such as yourself. You desire more than most anything for inequalities to stop and fighting to stop."  
  
Relena felt herself mesmerised by Quatre's honest blue eyes. She felt herself smile broadly at his words, and nodded.  
  
The carriage slowed and Relena realised that they had arrived at Budlets Rocks. The road terminated at the base of a hill, upon which were outcrops of sandstone rocks that were weathered into strange shapes. A short walk to the top of the hill was now called for.  
  
Quatre helped Relena down from the carriage then eagerly looked around. Rashid climbing out the other side all but lifted Catherine down and deposited her gently on the turf. Catherine's colour rose and she looked like she was going to tell the bodyguard off, but instead she mumbled her thanks and went to assist the footmen in the unpacking of hampers.  
  
It was very sunny and Relena opened the flimsy white umbrella that Lucrezia had insisted she bring and held it up so it afforded her face some shade. Heero and Duo had by now disembarked from their carriage and Duo was assisting the large Doctor down. Trieze had left his carriage and looked like he was attempting to come to offer to escort Relena, but Wufei started talking to him and he was obliged to remain where he was.  
  
Heero strode up to Relena looking at her almost warily. He seemed to wonder how she was going to react.  
  
"Would you walk with me?" he asked.  
  
Relena smiled and nodded then remembered to keep breathing. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Quatre's wide grin and then observed him offering to escort Miss Catalonia.  
  
Heero held out his arm and Relena wound her hand in the crook of his elbow. She had barely touched him when she again felt the strange jolt pass through her. She almost pulled away, but Heero placed a gloved hand over hers squeezing her hand gently. As they started to walk Relena assumed that Heero would make some comment about their previous meeting, but Heero remained silent. He walked fast and Relena felt herself hard pressed to match his pace, her thin slippers offering little protection against the stones in their path.  
  
At length, when they had almost reached the summit, Heero paused. He looked down at her breathing heavily and frowned. Whether it was irritation at her apparent weakness or at him for not noticing her tiredness before, she could not say. Relena guessed at the first as she was by now in a pessimistic mood, probably due to his lack of conversation. She looked down the slope and saw the others some distance away. She walked a little to the left to where an outcrop of rocks made a perfect viewing platform for the countryside below them. Ignoring the drop of ten or so feet at their far edge, she clambered over them till she was standing a few feet away from the edge. Stretching out beyond was a delightful view of the wealds of Sussex, rolling down land giving way to patchwork of small fields all boarded in a green edging of hedgerows.  
  
Relena sensed that Heero had followed her, and again felt disconcerted by his nearness; why did he have to stand so very close? She could almost feel the heat emanating from his body and his breath caressing the back on her neck. Her body wanted to sway backwards, to connect with his so that she could once again enjoy the feelings his touch inspired. Instead she walked forward a pace to distance herself from him so that she would be able to think clearly.  
  
"It is very pretty." Relena said, trying to clear her mind of the disturbing thoughts she was having.  
  
"Yes" Heero agreed with what sounded like surprise in his voice. Relena looked up and found him regarding her closely. He stared at her until she began to blush, then he looked away at the view. He cleared his throat "If you like this you would like Whiteleafe. It is in countryside such as this." He moved closer to her again.  
  
"Whiteleafe?" she asked moving away again. She thought that either did not know that his closeness was making her uncomfortable or he did and was taunting her.  
  
"My estate." Heero said, still looking at the view. Again he moved closer to her, this time his arm brushed hers and she felt her heart start to beat a little faster and her mouth go dry.  
  
"Ah" Relena nodded, moving another step forward silently cursing herself for breaking the contact, but needing to move away so that she could think enough to speak. "Do you live there most of the time?"  
  
Heero nodded "I rarely leave it, only to attend the House*"  
  
"Or to check on leased property." Relena pointed out.  
  
"Hn…" He had moved closer again and his breath tickled her ear. She took another step forward and found there was no ground for her foot to step on. Heero quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back a couple of paces to firm ground  
  
"You ought to be careful." He rebuked her gently but did not her go. For a moment they stood pressed closely together, her face tilted up, her eyes regarding him in surprise. He looked down at her, his mouth pulled into a half smile. Then he released his grip on her arms and she felt him pull away so there was once again a respectable distance between them.  
  
Relena looked back down the slope. Duo was almost pushing Dr Willerby up the hill, the old mans face was red with excerption, but Duo's seemed to be redder. Wufei was still engrossed in conversation with Trieze who was looking more in her direction that Wufei's. Relena smiled and waved at them, and Treize lifted his hat in a return salutation. Heero glared.  
  
"Shall we continue?" Heero asked, taking her arm again.  
  
* * * *  
  
Dorothy had been watching Heero and Relena closely, mentally applauding when Heero whisked the heiress out from under Treize's nose. She had been happy when Mr Winner had offered to escort her up the hill, as she was eager to distance herself from the insidious presence of Lady Une. But now, halfway up, she was not so sure that Quatre was a good choice for an escort.  
  
He was, of course, very distracting wearing such exotic clothes. His pale blue eyes seemed to be so innocent, yet so knowing at the same time. And he kept making the most disconcerting and even impertinent comments.  
  
First he had made the observation that Dorothy and her 'friend' Lady Une seemed to be a little cold to each other; had they had a falling out? Dorothy had made a mental note to be more careful around Une, it would not pay to irritate Trieze by calling into question his relationship with Une.  
  
Then Quatre had observed that Trieze seemed to like Une greatly. Dorothy made no reply to that as she could sense that Quatre was more than likely to pick up something from the tone of her voice. A little further on Quatre made the comment in a small and wistful voice that Dorothy seemed to like Heero very much. At that point Dorothy tripped in her surprise and it was only Quatre's quick reaction that prevented her falling to her knees. Dorothy pulled out of his grasp as she righted herself and quickly walked away up the hill in dismay that she so obviously wore her emotions for all to see. She walked so speedily that she soon caught up to Heero and Relena who were walking arm in arm, but silently.  
  
"Goodness Miss Catalonia!" Relena exclaimed, "Did you run?"  
  
Dorothy smiled but made no reply, being too breathless to speak. Turning she saw Quatre approaching and she knew that he was going to apologise in front of Heero and Relena, which would lead to all sorts of embarrassing questions from the other couple. It was all Dorothy could do not to scream at him to remain quiet, and Quatre, being observant as ever, seemed to understand and said nothing.  
  
* * * *  
  
Once all the members of the party had gathered near the summit, a large linen cloth was set out on the ground onto which plates, cutlery and food were placed. It had been decided not to picnic at the very top of the hill as it was too windy; the spot chosen was sheltered by an outcrop of the sandstone rocks.  
  
"Ah, nothing like exercise to stimulate the appetite." Dr Willerby said as he huffed up and sat down on a cushion that was hastily provided by a servant.  
  
Duo, who had made most of the effort to get the doctor up the hill, nodded weakly in agreement. Sitting down on the grass he reached out and claimed a slice of game pie. Relena laughed and sat down beside him on a cushion, one of many that were now being scattered around the cloth. Heero immediately sat down on her other side. Duo grinned as he chewed on the food and winked at Dorothy, who made no reply. Heero smirked at Treize, who was looking sullen with pursed lips. Unobserved by all but Relena, Une placed a hand on Treize back, and Treize calmed.  
  
Relena frowned observing this complicated exchange. Something was going on between these five people. Millardo and Lucrezia were talking to the doctor and Wufei and so had not witnessed the exchange, but Quatre, ever observant, caught Relena's eye. She knew that he would be a good person to talk to about the relationship between these two sets of people later.  
  
Heero was polite and offered Relena cake when she confessed that she had a sweet tooth, but he did not talk much. Relena was getting used to his quietness and found it comfortable. With some people one felt that they needed to talk, with some there was not that need. Treize was one of the former, and Heero was one of the latter. Relena liked it; it was relaxing. She smiled her thanks to him for passing a large slice of cherry cake and he nodded.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft, would you like to take a walk to see some of the views from the other side of the hill?" Trieze asked once she had finished eating and the servants were clearing the picnic away. Seeing her hesitation he added, "I am sure Lady Une would accompany us." Lady Une inclined her head graciously and smiled sweetly at Relena  
  
"Yes, I would like to." Relena smiled back and got to her feet, brushing her dress down, dislodging some crumbs that had fallen from the cherry cake. Heero got to his feet too.  
  
"It sounds like an excellent idea." He said, "I shall join you. How about you Duo?"  
  
Duo nodded and got to his feet too "Mr Chang?" Duo asked and smiled at Wufei's positive reply  
  
It ended up that they all walked, apart from Dr Willerby who lay down under a tree and began to snore so loudly that the party could hear him from some distance. Treize claimed Relena's arm before Heero could, but Heero walked close behind them with Dorothy and Une flanking him. He made no conversation with either, but concentrated on the couple in front. Millardo and Lucrezia walked a little behind and smiled at each other, hopeful that such a good friend of Millardo's might claim Relena's heart.  
  
As they walked, they talked.  
  
"It is such a shocking place, poor young children abandoned there without any hope." Relena said, "I am determined to improve them."  
  
Trieze was taken aback by Relena's comment. "I think you are wrong, my dear Miss Peacecraft." Treize said solemnly "These children could not improve even if you gave them education. They are bred inferior, and inferior they will remain."  
  
Relena could not quite believe what she was hearing. "Please tell me that I misheard you." She said "Did you say that because a child is born lowly, it can never improve itself even with the input of money and education."  
  
"Absolutely." Treize said with authority "A child born of two peasants could never hope to rise to be higher than a peasant itself. It is the natural order of things. In England we have a class system that works perfectly well. We are all of us born to a level and that is where we are to stay. Royalty remains royalty, upper class remains upper class, landed gentry remains landed gentry and so on. If you try and blur the levels and raise someone above their natural class, then it only leads to chaos." He explained it as if he was talking to a child.  
  
Relena began to feel angry at such idiotic suggestions. "And where does that leave me?" she asked quietly.  
  
Treize, sensing he was on dangerous ground replied carefully "I believe that you take after your superior parent, that is your father who was a peer." He tried to placate her with flattery.  
  
Relena's smile became fixed. She looked over her shoulder towards Lord Yuy and Mr Maxwell. "And what are your opinion sirs?" she asked.  
  
Heero looked at Trieze "I believe everyone has the ability to improve themselves, to rise above their level. Just as people who are elevated by class can fall to below their level."  
  
Treize stopped and looked at Heero.  
  
"Are you insulting me sir?" he demanded.  
  
"I am just answering Miss Peacecraft's question." Heero replied.  
  
"Thank you Lord Yuy for your frankness." Lucrezia said nervously, "I am sure no insult was intended." She looked at Relena trying to tell her to be silent on the subject, but Relena had more questions to ask.  
  
"And what, sir, is your opinion of child labour?" She asked quietly. "I have heard that children are worked literally to death in factories."  
  
Treize shook his head "I am sure that Yuy will disagree with me, but it is not true." He said, "Factory labour is far less injurious than many other forms of employment. Many of the children who are born into the world and who attain the age of ten or twelve years are so weakly than under any circumstances they would die early. Such children would sink under factory labour, as they would under any circumstance they would die early.**"  
  
Relena could not help herself. "What idiocy!" she exclaimed.  
  
The picnic came to a rapid end after that. Trieze walked away swiftly looking very angry, followed by Lady Une and a smiling Dorothy. Duo went to wake Dr Willerby and help him back down the hill. Heero stayed by Relena, until Lucrezia looking very cross asked him to excuse them as she wanted to talk to her sister in law. At that point he also departed to help the elderly Doctor down the hill.  
  
"Relena, how could you!" Lucrezia hissed at her, not wanting to talk loud in case her voice carried and caused even more scandal. "What possessed you to speak so to Lord Kushrinada."  
  
"Might I ask, what possessed him to speak to me that way." Relena said crossly "Did you hear what he believed in, natural level indeed!"  
  
"We told you how important he is to our family!" Lucrezia said sternly "He has done much to help Millardo, and here was your opportunity to show your thanks."  
  
Relena paused "Excuse me, exactly what were you expecting me to do?" she demanded "Are you expecting me to throw myself at a man just because he is friendly to my brother?"  
  
"No, of course not!" Lucrezia was getting agitated "But he is an important person with important connections."  
  
"Does Millardo expect me to hide my ethics because Kushrinada is a good friend to him!" Relena asked again. She stopped as she saw tears start to slip down Lucrezia's face.  
  
"I am trying so very hard to make everything perfect for Millardo." Lucrezia said "And you seem determined to humiliate me." She wiped at the tears running down her face, trying to be inconspicuous as she did so "I have been trying so very hard to make this event, and the ball, perfect for Millardo and for you".  
  
Relena felt shame that she had reduced her sister in law to tears and put her arm around her waist. "I know Lucrezia, but you are asking me to turn a blind eye to something that I do not approve of and could never approve of. Trieze's attitude is wrong, he is condemning children to a life of abject poverty and misery and he simply does not care."  
  
"I know." Lucrezia nodded.  
  
"You know?" Relena had expected more objections from her.  
  
"His attitude is terrible, but perhaps he just needs to be shown." Lucrezia wiped her eyes again, smiling at Relena's look of amazement. "Relena, I do not come from the peerage. I am not of the class – his class." She said " I am a General's daughter, I was bought up around the military and whilst they hold to a strict code of conduct it was nothing like the rules you must adhere to as a Marchioness. I do not want to embarrass Millardo, I do not want to show him up. That is why I try so hard to do everything in the proper way. Do you not think I would rather spend my days with people such as Miss Scheibeker? Of course I would, she is like a breath of fresh air compared with the stuffy society of the likes of Lady Une."  
  
Relena was very surprised. She had never considered Lucrezia's upbringing and now realised that Lucrezia felt herself in the unenviable position of mentor and chaperone to Relena; she would be judged in society just as closely as Relena and it would all reflect back on Millardo.  
  
"Lucrezia, I am sure that Millardo would not want you to feel such stress over these matters." Relena said firmly "Did he not marry you knowing you were but a humble General's daughter?"  
  
"Yes, he did" Millardo came up and held Lucrezia tightly, kissing her cheek. "And I do not want you to worry so. I am not concerned with what society thinks of us, I could not care less. If Treize and Relena disagree upon a point that is fine too. You and I do not agree on all things and I suspect that it would soon be quite tedious if we did."  
  
Relena smiled and moved away to let them have time together alone. She felt a greater understanding of Lucrezia now and liked her much better for it. Quatre fell into step beside her as they walked back down the hill. He smiled in his wonderfully calming way.  
  
"You appear to have created peace in your family." He observed.  
  
Relena nodded "Yes. Peace is a wonderful thing."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Rashid, Abdul, and the other two Magnuacs were standing near a tree and Catherine moved closer to observe what they were doing. A target had been mounted on the trunk of a tree and the Magnuacs were taking turns to throw knives at it. At each strike they would congratulate the thrower loudly, then egg the rest on to greater feats of skill.  
  
Rashid observed Catherine watching with interest. He smiled and beckoned her to come closer with his finger. Catherine considered moving away but she was, in fact, very curious about this Magnuac so she approached.  
  
"Ah, here is come pretty Catherine to see how skilled you are men." Rashid said to his companions in a deep voice, the resonance of which both thrilled and scared her. The other man preened and rapidly sent knifes to the target, all striking close to the centre. Rashid grinned at Catherine and sent his knife flying in the direction of the target, without apparently even bothering to aim. He did not turn his face from hers, but grinned even more broadly as a cheer from his companions indicated a bulls eye.  
  
"May I try?" Catherine asked. Rashid looked surprised but silently passed her the knife that Abdul had just returned.  
  
It was heavy and the metal was cold. The edge looked wickedly sharp. She held it gingerly by its bone handle.  
  
"What do I do?" she asked. Rashid placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face the target then pushed her closer by a few steps. Producing another knife he silently showed her to hold the blade rather than the handle. Catherine nodded her understanding and changed her grip careful of the edge of the blade. Rashid raised his arm and with a flick of his wrist sent his blade flying to the target. It spun lazily in the air before impacting with the target, close to the centre.  
  
Catherine had watched his actions closely.  
  
"Your turn." He said.  
  
She raised the knife and considered throwing with all her might; whilst they were close to the tree the knife still felt heavy. But then she changed her mind. Looking at the target, which she imagined to be Treize's chest the bulls eye his heart. Her eyes narrowed and with a flick of her wrist the knife left her hand and flew towards the target. With a thwack it struck.  
  
The Maganacs were silent in their surprise, then called congratulations to Catherine for her strike. Catherine's mouth opened in surprise. Not only had she hit the target, she had struck it in the centre. If it had been Treize he would be dead.  
  
"Well done." Rashid said, "You have natural skill."  
  
Clapping sounded behind them and Catherine turned to see most of the party observing her. She expected a rebuke from Lucrezia and hung her head waiting, but to her surprise Lucrezia came forward.  
  
"May I have a turn?" she asked. "I have a good eye. I used to shoot with father." Rashid bowed and presented a knife to her. Lucrezia aimed and threw. She struck the tree but was wide of the target. She nodded to Catherine acknowledging her superior skill. Relena was next to try. Her throw went wide, completely missing the tree and sending Duo scurrying out of the way. Relena held her hands over her eyes in fright, and when she peeked through them she saw the knife had ended up embedded in the soil between Heero's feet. Her hands slid from her eyes to her mouth in horror and she started to apologise. Heero casually bent down and retrieved the knife, returning it to her.  
  
"Try again?" he asked and Relena shook her head.  
  
"I shall." Lady Une took the knife from Heero's hand. Her voice was oddly strained, it had lost the tranquil dreamy quality it had before and now sounded harsh. She threw the knife hard, and it sliced through the air just in front of Heero's face before the tree stopped its flight.  
  
"Well done Lady." Treize said, but Une looked cross that it had not been as perfect a throw as Catherine had made.  
  
Catherine smiled broadly as on her second throw she managed another bulls eye, thus proofing her first throw not to be a fluke.  
  
"Lord Kushrinada." Relena asked "Would you have a turn?"  
  
Treize shook his head "I am better with swords than with knives" he said "And now I am afraid my dear cousin Miss Catalonia is tired so we must depart." Treize took Relena's hand and kissed it in farewell.  
  
"I am looking forward so much to the ball" he said loudly enough so that Heero could hear him "Please save me the first three dances." Relena nodded her assent seeing no polite way of refusing and she noted that Lucrezia looked pleased that the earlier unpleasantness had now been swept away.  
  
Treize and his party then departed, whilst the remaining members of the party boarded their carriages and waited for the empty hampers to be stowed. Relena, Lucrezia shared a carriage back to Sanq Hall, sharing with Catherine and Dr Willerby, who by this time had fallen into a deep sleep. His florid jowl and chins vibrated with both the movement of the carriage and with his loud snores.  
  
Lucrezia held Relena's hand as they travelled. "I am so glad we had our talk earlier." She said. "And I want to tell you another reason why I have been so ill tempered." She smiled and whispered to Relena "My condition of late is delicate."  
  
"…delicate?" Relena felt sudden excitement and joy.  
  
"Yes, my dear, you shall be an aunt by spring next year." Lucrezia touched her hand to her still flat stomach.  
  
  
  
*House of Lords. As a peer, Heero is entitled to sit in the House of Lords on the basis of his title.  
  
**Edward Baines, MP for Leeds. B 1800, d 1890., extract from History of the Cotton Manufacture in Great Britain published 1835. In this book Mr Baines, attacked those who campaigned against child labour. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A belated thank you to all who reviewed Chapter Six. I got more reviews for that chapter than any of the previous - so is that a hint that you don't like to see all your names listed? Hmmm, well I wont list again this time and see what happens. Please do remember to review as I do need the feed back. Please tell me if I am going into too much detail, or not enough. I shall take note!  
  
Seduction  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
In the days following the picnic Lucrezia put much effort into preparing for the ball. When the dance cards arrived Lucrezia immediately pencilled in the first three dances in Relena's for Treize as per his request. Relena did not argue, but she still felt uneasy about Treize position on child labour. Relena's uneasiness did not abate when she discovered from Millardo that Treize was the owner of the local cotton mill. Especially when she found out in such a round about way.  
  
Relena had not forgotten her desire to help the poor, and had asked Millardo to arrange for a solicitor to advise her. She had also wanted Millardo to come and view the conditions personally, as she was sure he would then understand her concern. It was difficult for a person living in such luxury to imagine the depredation that others were forced to live in. Catherine suggested that as well as the workhouse they might want to visit the local cotton mill as well, hinting that children were exploited cruelly there.  
  
Millardo promised to accompany her on a walk to the workhouse to inspect conditions there, but was obviously ill at ease with visiting the mill. He finally agreed but said that he would arrange a visit with the owner. Relena had protested this pointing out that would provide time for evidence of cruelty to be hidden but Millardo was adamant. He would not go unannounced, it would be tantamount to trespassing. Relena felt suspicion at this.  
  
"Who is the owner?" she asked.  
  
Millardo would not look her in the eye for a moment. "Treize." He said, then raised his eyes. "I know what you are going to say. Please do not. He might employ children from the workhouse; most employers do. But I am sure he does not treat them cruelly." Millardo frowned. "I will arrange for us to visit, and I am sure it will put your mind at rest."  
  
Relena stood up "Please do not bother Millardo." She said crossly "If it cannot be a surprise visit, I shall not go at all." She walked towards the door, stopping as Millardo called after her.  
  
"Promise me you will not go on your own." Millardo said with some concern. Relena smiled at him  
  
"I promise I shall not go alone." She said.  
  
Relena would never consider breaking a promise, but she had only promised not to visit alone. She wasted no time in arranging for company for her intended visit. Wufei immediately agreed to go.  
  
Wufei was not blind. He could see that Treize was pursuing his adopted sister and Wufei felt honour bound to protect Relena from fortune hunters. He wanted to be sure that this man was morally fit for her. Morally fit did not mean that he had to be Christian, indeed Wufei had much respect for other religions. At the picnic his discussion with Treize had been illuminating. Treize had come across as a just man. But then Treize had made his comment about child labour and class. And now Relena revealed that Treize was the owner of a mill that had a reputation for cruelty. Wufei found it difficult to believe that he could have been so wrong in his judgement of Treize and hoped that this visit would confirm that he had good judgement and that the mill was not as bad as he had heard.  
  
Relena, Catherine and Hilde met him at the church and from there they walked quickly over fields via footpaths. By cutting cross-country it was not far to travel. The mill was built by a narrow fast flowing section of the river and had originally been powered by a large waterwheel. Lately it had been converted to steam power and the party could smell the smoke of burning coal before they actually caught sight of the building.  
  
The mill's roof and walls were black from the sooty residue of the smoke that poured forth from its two large chimneys. The building itself was rectangular and utilitarian. The windows were small and set at regular intervals over its three stories. At the front of the building was a courtyard in which wagons were being loaded with the finished products of the mill.  
  
As they approached the men working in the yard ceased to load the wagons with bolts of cloth and turned to regard them. One scuffed the bottom of his nose with an ill-fitting sleeve of the coat he was wearing. They said nothing.  
  
"Where is the owner of this mill." asked Wufei "I should like to talk to him."  
  
"He ain't here." one man laughed, "He never comes here."  
  
"Where is the overseer then?" Wufei asked again. Another man gestured to the mill.  
  
"Come." Wufei said to his companions  
  
"Oi!" one drover called, "You cant take `em in there!" the party ignored him and all four climbed the steps and opened the door to the mill.  
  
The first thing to assail them was the noise. The room was full of looms, rows upon rows. Each producing enough noise in its own right, but taken as a whole it was deafening. The next was the humidity. There was no ventilation in the room, none of the windows were open to the fresh clean air. After that came the smell and dust. The room was filled with people toiling all looking malnourished and wearing dirty rags. The smell of unwashed bodies was so overpowering that Relena put her hand to her nose automatically and coughed the dusty air.  
  
She watched young children race back and forth along the frames, some retying broken threads with nimble fingers, some removing full bobbins and replacing them with empty. Some of the smaller children had to climb the frames to reach bobbins too high them to reach whilst standing. They were alert and careful as the movement of the looms did not stop to allow retrieval. One tiny child crawled underneath a loom with a brush to retrieve scraps of threat that had gathered there. The lad had to press himself into the ground to avoid being caught up on the works.  
  
All the people looked so very thin and pale, the children especially so. Some of the children wore iron fetters around their feet as if they were felons.  
  
Wufei caught the eye of one small girl who watched him with interest as she worked the machine that was allocated to her. He beckoned to her and she, looking nervously around, stepped over to him. She stared at his oriental features and Wufei smiled at her reassuringly. She was a small waif of a thing, limping as if her feet and legs gave her pain. Her hair was matted and dirty but looked as if when clean it would be a pretty red colour.  
  
"How old are you child?" Wufei asked  
  
"Dunno sir." She answered, again looking over her shoulder to see if they were being observed.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Wufei asked again.  
  
"Dunno sir. Never had any. I s'pect they're dead." She said .  
  
Catherine was looking at her closely. "I have never seen this child in the village, although she does look familiar."  
  
"Don't come from't village." The child said proudly "Come from London."  
  
"How did you get here?" asked Relena  
  
"Was in Poor House in London and then the overseer came to see us." She gestured towards the other children "He asked if we would like to live like lords and ladies in the countryside and if we would like to run and play in the open. He gave us a shilling after we put our cross down."  
  
Relena looked puzzled "You were given a shilling to sign something?" The small girl nodded.  
  
"She has entered into an apprenticeship" Hilde explained "She is probably bound to the mill until she is twenty one."  
  
"Twenty one!" Relena felt sick, but tried to keep a pleasant smile on her face as she bent to talk to the child again. "Dear, how long do you work each day."  
  
The girl was getting more and more nervous, looking over her shoulder as if she was going to be rebuked. "We get up in the dark and go home in the dark."  
  
Wufei shook his head "You do this all day; that must be twelve or thirteen hours."  
  
The girl nodded "I must go back to work else I'll be punished."  
  
"Punished?" Relena asked  
  
"Aye." The girl pointed to the shackled people "They're being punished for trying to run away. Overseer has a short tempter and if he finds I haven't been working I'll be in for t' strap." As she turned to go Catherine grabbed her arm.  
  
"What is your name child?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Mariemaia." The girl said and scuttled off.  
  
Catherine looked stunned and Relena held her arm to support her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, but before Catherine could answer a short thin man strode over dragging a very wet boy behind him. The boy was thrust towards a loom.  
  
"Next time you fall asleep I shall hold you under the water till you drown! Now back to work!" the man shouted. Then he caught sight of his visitors and his eyes narrowed. He approached cautiously.  
  
"Sir, Madams." He nodded "What can I be doing for you?"  
  
Wufei nodded back "We saw your mill as we were walking and were curious to see how it worked."  
  
The overseer frowned. "You should have sought permission, Sir, before entering." he said. He looked towards Marimaia who was studiously attending to her work. Relena felt sudden fear for the child's safety.  
  
"We are good acquaintances of Lord Kushrinada." She said trying to placate the man. "I am sure he would not object to our visit."  
  
"Aye..." the man nodded cautiously "Well, what would you see now that you are here?"  
  
"Thank you, but I do believe that we have seen all that we wished to." Wufei nodded and led the women out leaving the overseer to stare at their retreating forms.  
  
On the way back they were subdued. The condition in the mill seemed to be crueller than they had expected.  
  
"Perhaps" Wufei said aloud "Lord Kushrinada does not realise the state of his mill. I cannot believe after our conversation that he could be responsible for such cruelty to his employees." When Relena spoke up Wufei looked startled as if he had not realised he spoke aloud.  
  
"Ignorance cannot be an excuse." She said "If he is ignorant of the conditions then he should me made aware so he can correct them. However, after his speech yesterday I find it difficult to believe that he would have any compassion for those people."  
  
"That overseer struck me as a very cruel man." Hilde commented "He looked like he enjoyed tormenting others."  
  
Relena nodded and turned to Catherine "You seemed very surprised by the girls name." She said "It is unusual, but did it have meaning to you?"  
  
Catherine shook her head "I knew a woman who was once employed on Lord Kushrinada's estate, before he was wed to Helena. She was a chambermaid, a strikingly pretty thing, very kind and trusting. Very gentle. She got in the family way and was sent away. After a while I got a letter from her to say that she had her baby and had named it Mariemaia. It was a made up name, given for her mother and her grandmother. In the letter she said that the father was Lord Kushrinada and that he had promised to take care of her. That was the last I heard of her. That baby would be eight years old now, if she is still alive."  
  
"Surely that child is younger." protested Relena.  
  
"But if the child has not had proper nourishment, she would not grow as she ought." Hilde said "That child could be anything from five years to twelve years old."  
  
"I must think about this." Wufei shook his head "I must contemplate on the meaning"  
  
Relena nodded in agreement "If those children are housed in the work house, can we donate food until we have arranged for somewhere better?"  
  
"If you can arrange for somewhere better." Hilde had to point out "If they are indentured, then there might not be anything you can do."  
  
Relena felt despair which was overtaken by anger.  
  
"I cannot now have a high opinion of Lord Kushrinada. I have promised him the first three dances at the ball on Saturday, and that I shall give him. But nothing more." She declared "I think he is a cruel man and he will not seduce me with his words any more."  
  
* * * *  
  
Relena said nothing to Lucrezia and Millardo when she returned. She did not want to upset Lucrezia when she was in the early stages of her delicate condition. And just because Relena found Trieze's business practice upsetting that did not make them socially unacceptable. Many factory owners did do exactly as Treize did. There was, as yet, no law to forbid the use of child labour. Nor was there a law to limit the hours worked per day for children and adults.  
  
Nor was siring illegitimate children illegal, as Relena so obviously knew being a bastard child herself. Whilst siring children out of wedlock could cause scandal for a gentleman, these things happened and again did not usually lead to social exclusion. Relena felt curious to know how Mariemaia came to be in a workhouse. Relena had been fortunate on her mother's death to be placed with loving relations and her father, though he did not keep her, made generous provision for her.  
  
But if this was Treize's daughter, why had he not taken care of her. The only logical explanation to Relena was that he did not know of the child's existence. After all, even Catherine did not know for sure that Treize was the father. Perhaps if Treize was made aware of the child's existence he would see just how terrible his employees lives were. Perhaps Relena could redeem him.  
  
Still, this would all have to wait until after the ball. She would not raise the school issue with Millardo and Lucrezia until the day after the ball, not when it meant so much to Lucrezia. And in the meantime she would arrange some luxuries to be delivered to the workhouse.  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero came to call at Sanq Hall each day after the picnic. Relena gladly received him and made pleasant conversation under the watchful eyes of Lucrezia who acted as a chaperone. It was three days after the visit to the Mill before Relena had the chance to speak to Heero about what she had seen there. Rather than sit in the drawing room on such a beautiful day they had gone for a walk around the rose gardens that were installed in the ruined cloisters. Lucrezia trailed behind them, close enough to watch them but not close enough to eaves drop. For the first time Relena was able to talk without fear of upsetting Lucrezia  
  
Heero, for his part, had been enjoying the walk in the fresh air. He had found himself looking forward to these daily chats and was unsure why. True, there was an element of one-upmanship to Treize as he had heard it reported that Relena had made her excuses every time Treize visited. But more than the thrill of the win, he found he enjoyed conversation with her. Certainly it had started off very humdrum, references to the weather and the state of her aunts health. But then they talked about things they commonly showed an interest in. She had truly enjoyed her life in China and had related aspects of it that made him feel that he was there. He, too, had travelled abroad, but not to the same places as she had. So while they could not share common experiences, they could share the joys of experiencing the exotic and new.  
  
Every so often he would steal glances at her and would note the way she walked, the way her hair shone golden in the sunlight, the way her smile was slightly crooked and the way she had of looking up at him through lowered lashes. And when he noted this he would have to remind himself that he was there because of a bet and because of Treize, nothing more. However endearing she was, he could not take a wife. Not with his family history.  
  
Now, walking through the heavily scented roses, she took his arm, which startled him from his musing. Looking at her he saw her try to peer casually toward Lucrezia to see if she was observing them. Heero suddenly felt both nervousness and keen anticipation; he thought she was inviting a kiss.  
  
He started to bend his head down towards hers and she tipped her head up to his. Her lips were slightly parted and her cheeks rosy.  
  
"What do you know of Lord Kushrinada's mill?" she asked.  
  
Heero frowned and blinked "I beg your pardon?" he asked drawing his head back slightly so it was not so obvious that he had been attempting to touch his lips too hers. Strangely he felt great disappointment that he had not achieved his goal.  
  
Relena started telling him what she and the others had seen. By the time her hurried whisperings had ended, Heero's frown had deepened.  
  
"What you describe is not unlike a hundred other mills." He said "It is an appalling practice and I have tried many times through Lords to have it changed. Rest assured Miss Peacecraft, it will be abolished. Each time it is voted upon those against changing the law are fewer in number." He watched Relena's face show frustration not the relief he had expected.  
  
"Yes, I am sure!" she said "But it will not happen soon enough for those children! I do not want to bother Millardo and Lucrezia with this matter, they are so tied up in their own happiness and the ball. But I would so much like to be able to start helping now."  
  
Heero was secretly impressed with the passion that Relena was demonstrating. Her eyes were flashing in indignation at the conditions that the factory workers were forced to endure and it made him wish that he had been able to kiss her before. "Can you arrange for food to be delivered to the poorhouse over the next few days until I have a lawyer sort out my school? I shall pay you back any money you spend."  
  
Heero had to smile at her naivety. "Miss Peacecraft, if you made such a donation it would be appropriated by those who run the poorhouse, to be sold to put extra coin in their pockets."  
  
"Truly?" Relena was astounded at Heero's nod in reply. "But what can I do then, there must be something! Can I not take them away, put them somewhere clean and safe?"  
  
"Miss Peacecraft, they will be indentured to the mill. Paid a shilling to sign papers, which means the mill owns them till they are twenty-one or dead. If you steal tem away then Treize would be within his rights to prosecute you."  
  
Relena's lips pursed "I should not care." She said "How he could do that to his own flesh and blood!"  
  
Heero stilled "Pardon?"  
  
Relena flushed "There is a child there that Catherine thinks is offspring of Treize. She runs up and down tying broken threads, poor thing. She is so thin and tiny, much smaller than the eight years Catherine guesses her to be."  
  
Relena stopped seeing his expression. For a moment he had thought that the child that Relena was referring to was Treize and Helena's, but if the girl was eight then it was a child of another relationship. Relena was perceptive and immediately understood his thoughts. She touched his arm again, and he felt shivers go up the limb. He put his hand on hers and gently squeezed her hand, rubbing his thumb up the back of her hand, and over her wrist to where her glove did not cover her skin.  
  
"I am so sorry." She said. Heero nodded acknowledgement to her words, still staring at his thumb touching her skin. He raised his eyes slowly and looked into hers; wide, innocent and trusting. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucrezia approach and he gently removed her hand from his arm feeling sorrow at the loss of contact between them.  
  
"I shall see what I can do." Heero promised.  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero was true to his words and visited the workhouse with Duo after dark when he know that the inmates would have all returned after their long day at work. Duo was less that enthusiastic about visiting but informed Heero that on no account he should go alone.  
  
"Your little heiress is a brave soul venturing to such places." Duo commented before they departed from Maresfield. "Most ladies of worth would be satisfied with donating a few gold coins, but she seems determined to get involved boots and all."  
  
"She is not my little heiress." Heero said defensively as he counted some coins into a leather purse. "May I remind you that I am only doing this to win the bet."  
  
"So you say, cousin" Duo smiled "But I think even if there was no money involved you would try to thwart Treize, if only for the sake of Helena's memory." Duo noticed that at the mention of Helena's name Heero hesitated. "You must have been very close to her."  
  
"Hnnn" Heero made no reply, but put the pouch in his coat pocket. He looked up and saw that Duo was still regarding him waiting for an answer. "I would have done anything for her. If I had been in England and known of her mental state I would have taken care of her, I would not have permitted Treize to put her in that mad house and she would not have killed herself in despair." Heero looked up and glared at Duo "So please remind yourself why I cannot and will not wed, the Yuy blood is tainted with madness and I shall not pass that on, nor would I subject a wife to the uncertainty of my own sanity."  
  
Duo, suitably rebuked, was silent.  
  
He remained silent until a little while later when they stepped over the threshold of the workhouse.  
  
"Oh dear God!" were the only words he then uttered.  
  
Rows of people were sitting at rough wooden benches, eating gruel from tin plates. The room stank of unwashed bodies and stale urine. Chamber pots waiting to be emptied were deposited by the door. As Duo surveyed the mass of humanity before him he spotted a woman scratch persistently at what was probably lice in her hair. Duo swiftly tucked his braid into the back of his coat, pulled the lapels up to his ears and pulled his top hat down as far as it would so that little as possible of his hair was exposed.  
  
A large woman ambled over. She was better dressed than the others, but still dirty. Her dress was grey; cleaned it could have been any colour. Her apron was filthy, smears of grease, soot and unknown stains covered it. Her cap would have been snowy white when new, but now it had soaked in the oils from her hair and was grey. Her hair was wiry, it had been black but now was turning to white. She was of an indeterminate age, given the conditions in which they lived she could have been quite young. She curtsied and smiled, showing that she no longer had one front tooth and the others were mottled with decay.  
  
"I am the matron of this establishment, Matron Margaret." She said loudly, although she did not need to raise her voice. All conversation amongst the inmates had stopped as soon as Heero and Duo had entered the room. The only noise was one of people eating; even a visit from gentry would not interrupt these poor half starved souls from finishing their supper. "What can I do for you fine gentlemen?"  
  
"I have a donation from a kind benefactress. It is to be spend on food and warm clothing for your charges." Heero said. The woman's eyes brightened as she regarded the purse that was held up, swinging in front of her eyes.  
  
"Oh, thank you sir!" she said reaching for it.  
  
Heero pulled it back out of her reach. "In addition I have a reward for you, Madam." Heero held up another purse, which he jingled at her enticingly. "You may have this reward provided I see accounts to prove that the money given has been spent appropriately." Heero tossed the smaller bag up, caught it and replaced it in his pocket. "You will have your reward when I visit again in two weeks time. At that time I will expect that this dwelling will be clean, the inmates dressed properly and extra meat on their bones."  
  
Margaret bit her lip considering the offer. She obviously had a quick mind and was working out just how she could embezzle as much of the donation as possible. "Of course Sir." She agreed "Just name the day and all will be done as you say. "  
  
Heero in turn smiled "No, I shall come when I come. And I may more than once. After all, I do need to be satisfied that the money is being spent wisely. If you do a good job this time, then you may find yourself the recipient of further rewards."  
  
Margaret frowned as he spoke, but then grinned. "As you request, Sir." She took the original purse from Heero and tucked it in her ample cleavage.  
  
"Good, lets go." Duo said, turning to the door.  
  
"Wait." Heero said "Mistress Margaret, do you have an inmate by the name of Mariemaia? The one I seek is a child of no more than eight years."  
  
Margaret nodded hesitantly.  
  
"The benefactress is concerned for this child and wanted to be assured of her safety in particular." Heero continued.  
  
Margaret pointed to a dark corner where children were eating, all except one who was sitting hunched at an awkward angle, her spoon held loosely in her hand, her eyes swollen from crying and her hair clipped close to her scalp.  
  
"Poor little mite." Margaret said "I think your friend had due reason to be concerned. The lass did not work fast enough for the overseer today and he gave her a good beating as a reward. Shaved her head too for good measure."  
  
Heero stared at the child. Even without knowing what Relena had told him he would have been able to see Treize's likeness in her face. There was no denying that this was the bastard child of Treize Kushrinada. Heero frowned. By all rights he should hate anything that Treize had created. In Heero's eyes all Kushrinadas were cursed and hateful. But as he looked at her, she turned her doleful eyes towards him, and he realised that this child was an innocent. She was only a child and had no knowledge of her father's wrong doings. She was yet another victim of Treize's selfishness. Heero felt overwhelming pity for the child. He pressed another couple of coins into Margaret's hand.  
  
"See that she gets proper treatment, from a doctor." He said and Margaret nodded.  
  
Once outside Duo mounted his horse and pulled his braid out from his jacket. He absently scratched his scalp. "Like I said, your little heiress is a brave soul to be visiting places such as that. That was hell."  
  
As he finished speaking he suddenly realised that he was still scratching. Feeling something with his fingertips, he grasped it between his forefinger and thumb and pulled it out of his precious hair. He peered at what he captured. A tiny little insect, slightly bigger than a pinhead, which was wiggling in an effort to free itself from his grasp: head lice. Duo blinked.  
  
"Oh dear Lord!" he said for the second time that evening. 


	8. Chapter Eight

NEW AUTHORS NOTE: I have received several requests for people to be emailed once new chapter is up. I have subscribed to enhanced services, so if you type my userid 91097 in the author alerts option, you should automatically be alerted to the new chapter when it is posted. I should post the next chapter tomorrow, so keep an eye out!  
  
Thanks to all who kindly reviewed Chapter 7: Chibi Cat (thanks for your enthusiasm!), Artemis Nightingale (LOL, I am very honoured and proud!), Loyce (Cheers!), CT, rokjai, LaraWinner, Cynthia, ^.^Cat, Winnie, glaktis, Heero Yuy Lover, IT Chick, Nova, Meio-chan, Pink Sakura, Ley, Alexia Goddess, Icy B.Discordia, Krista of StarTress, beth, apol, juliemoonstar, N/A, Joyell9292, AyanamiChan, mya, deathangel, Allie-chan, mscad and Carol.  
  
To all who were concerned re Duo's hair, relax. I would never cut it! I could never be so cruel!  
  
Seduction by kmf  
  
Chapter 8  
  
When the evening of the ball finally arrived, Lucrezia was satisfied that she had forgotten nothing. A quartet of musicians had been employed to play piano, cornet, violin and cello and they had set up their instruments in the very far corner of the ballroom. Currently they were playing promenade music for the enjoyment of the guests. That would change to dance music as soon as Lucrezia indicated that most of the guests had arrived.  
  
There was no formal supper associated with this ball, but a side room had been set up as a refreshment room. In it were several large tables that had been covered with bright white linen table clothes. An assortment of finger foods had been provided, including biscuits, cakes, cracker-bonbons, cold tongues, cold chicken and sandwiches. Nothing needed carving; the chickens had already been cut and were held together with ribbons. Once people were ready to eat the ribbons would be cut and the meat served. Refreshments of tea, coffee and ices would also be served by request to the maids attending the room.  
  
Two small rooms had also been set aside as cloak rooms, one for the ladies and one for gentlemen. Lucrezia had organised maids in each to receive shawls and cloaks. She had had foresight enough to arrange for tickets to be given to guests, the counterfoil of which would be pined to their garment. Lucrezia had on more than one occasion left a function in a cloak that was not her own and she did not want to subject any of her guests to that annoyance. In the ladies cloak room two large mirrors had also been installed, together with supplies of hair pins, dress pins, needles and thread. It was not unheard of for a lady to have flounces torn from her dress by a clumsy dance partner and Lucrezia did not want anyone to leave because their dress was ruined.  
  
And now Lucrezia stood triumphant by the door of the ballroom greeting guests who were being announced loudly by a footman as they entered the room. She felt supremely confident that she had forgotten nothing and that she would make Millardo proud. Lucrezia glanced up at her husband standing tall beside her. Millardo was smiling at her. He bent down and whispered in her ear.  
  
"You look almost ethereal tonight" his breath tickled her ear and she smiled back.  
  
She had spent a lot of time preparing herself for tonight, and she knew that her toilette was flawless. Lucrezia would not dance much tonight; as hostess it was her duty to guide single men to wallflowers and so had dressed in a more restrictive gown than one would normally wear to a ball. The emerald green skirt was quite narrow, with only a few tucks at the high waist giving it any width at all. Though it looked simple from the front, the back was where the details of the dress shone. Attached to the high back waistline was a long train of material that trailed behind her with courtly elegance. The long sleeves were puffed at the shoulders and then tight to the wrists. The neckline was square and low, but not daringly so. Lucrezia had never liked her bosom exposed, and was even more aware of its prominence since becoming with child. Indeed, the bust in her gown had had to be let out to accommodate her newly expanded chest.  
  
Around her neck she wore a very simple gold chain and from that suspended a plain gold cross. From her ears hung gold drop earrings that had been a wedding gift from Millardo. Her hair had been elaborately styled, a simple bun on her head had been transformed by plaiting strands and weaving them around the twisted knot. The hair was secured by diamond hairpins, which sat beautifully in her dark hair and flashed when they caught the candlelight. Her hands were covered with the finest white kid gloves, a spare pair were tucked in her reticule in case the first became soiled. She held a paper fan upon which were printed a list of the dances for the evening. All ladies arriving were being presented such a fan together with a dance card in which to record dance partners. Lucrezia had even gone to the trouble of having little pencils attached to the dance cards with red silk ribbons.  
  
"Thank you." Lucrezia whispered back before greeting another guest.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo stood watching people arrive with interest. The little heiress had not made her entrance yet, although the mural at one end of the room had almost fooled him and had surprised a number of others. It was only when you got close to the picture that you realised that Miss Peacecraft was not standing alone in inappropriate clothing for a ball. Duo smirked as yet another couple walking towards it suddenly stopped and turned to walk the other way. He lowered his eyes as they looked towards him, unable to stop smiling. He pulled his white waistcoat down in an effort to regain his sobriety, before looking up again. The couple had moved on.  
  
Duo fidgeted again. The only unpleasant thing about balls was the formal dress men were required to wear. Frock coats were currently in vogue, the length long to the knees. They were uncommonly hot and Duo knew he would just get more uncomfortable once the dancing started. He wore matching black trousers, and his shiny bowed shoes were also black. In contrast his waistcoat, shirt, neck cloth and gloves were snowy white. The only ornamentation allowed was a fob watch chain attached to his waistcoat and some inconspicuous gold cufflinks. Duo looked towards Heero. They could be in uniform, he thought. Every man in the room was basically wearing the same black outfit with white waistcoat. It was like being in the army, except there was no sign of insignia to rank the troops. Heero looked towards him and caught him grinning again. Heero frowned, but Duo was unapologetic. He could not help but look at these high social gatherings in a slightly off beat way.  
  
Duo began perusing the young ladies who were starting to mill around. Whilst Heero had a mission to try and dance with Miss Peacecraft, Duo's evening was completely open and he intended to enjoy himself. Duo spotted Lady Une escorted in my Lord Kushrinada. Lady Une was hard to miss. She alone in the ballroom was wearing a vibrant red gown that appeared to be satin by the way it reflected the light. A brave thing to do, Duo thought. Perhaps Lady Une was not as shy and retiring as he had thought during their first meeting. Indeed, she did not act shy and retiring. Her smile was almost feral as she looked around the room seeming to dare comment. She had forgone the paper fan that all other ladies sported, instead had one of what appeared to be ostrich feathers dyed to the same colour as her dress. The dress itself was cut exceedingly low at the front and the edge not softened by any insert of lace.  
  
"She is going to catch her death of cold." Duo said quietly to Heero.  
  
"No, she is." Heero answered, nodding in the direction of another lady: Miss Dorothy Catalonia.  
  
The lady in question was wearing what ought to have been a modest gown of fine pink muslin covered with sheer gauze to lighten it. Its neckline was high, much higher than other ladies in the room. It should have been completely demur. However, Miss Catalonia, in a style all her own, had embellished the gown by dampening the material slightly. The effect was that the muslin clung to her curves leaving little to the imagination.  
  
Dorothy walked over to Heero and Duo and curtsied. The men bowed back and Dorothy smiled.  
  
"I am looking forward to a most entertaining evening from you Lord Yuy." she said. Heero made no comment, but raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Do not be coy, this night could see you wining or loosing the bet. Please do not disappoint me." She fanned her face with her paper fan. "I expect you to put up a glorious fight against Trieze's attack."  
  
"My cousin will do his best." Duo said firmly when it seemed that Heero was not going to reply. Indeed it appeared that Heero was paying no attention at all to Miss Catalonia, but was watching the other milling guests. Dorothy pursed her lips in annoyance.  
  
Quatre approached and Dorothy's expression changed from annoyed to cautious. Quatre was in the standard uniform of the men in the room, forgoing his native clothes for the formality of the occasion. He wore the costume well and did look comfortable even in the elaborately tied necktie that irritated Duo so much.  
  
"Miss Catalonia!" Quatre beamed to see her, then noticed her damp clinging dress and blushed. Dorothy preened visibly at Quatre noticing her curves, until, that is, Quatre said "Oh dear, I did not realise it had turned inclement."  
  
Dorothy's mouth opened in shock and it was all Duo could do to stop himself laughing.  
  
"Come, please, Miss Catalonia" Quatre said "Come and stand with me by the fire so that you warm up."  
  
Dorothy was so flabbergasted that Quatre perceived her dress to be the sad result of an accident, that she allowed herself to be led away.  
  
"Miss Schbeiker, Miss Peacecraft" A footman intoned and Duo turned away from the sight of Dorothy trying to get Quatre to go away, eager to see how enchanting the heiress was tonight.  
  
Relena stood in the doorway dressed in a palest blue watered silk dress. Its skirt was short and came only to her ankles, the hemline gathered up at regular intervals to produced a scalloped effect. At each point of gathering clusters of white roses were adorned that appeared to be real, but were in fact silk imitations. The sleeves where short and puffed and she wore long tight gloves that left only an inch of skin visible between glove and dress. The neckline was low, but softened with an inset of fine gauze. Miss Peacecraft wore no jewellery. Her hair was elegantly twisted on her head, with some fine curled tendrils loose framing her face. Roses matching those on her dress adorned her hair in a circlet. Her face was smiling and confident, she looked serene.  
  
Duo looked at the girl beside her, and stood straighter. Miss Schbeiker looked nervous, she was clutching her paper fan so tightly it looked like it was going to be unusable. Relena put her hand on the lady's arm and led her in to greet Lucrezia. Duo watched the way Miss Schbeiker walked, liking what he saw. She smiled at Lucrezia and Duo found himself smiling too. The lady's face was small and delicate, in fact all of her looked delicate. But also strong. Duo found himself intrigued and started moving closer.  
  
Miss Schbeiker was wearing lavender and her skirt was as short as Relena's. The bodice of the dress was plain at the front, but when she turned Duo could see that the back was embellished with a complicated series of tucks causing the skirt to be fuller at the back. The sleeves were also short and her gloves were snowy white, long and tight. Her hair was an abundance of curls, and appeared to be quite short. A lavender silk bandanna bound the curls in place in Grecian style. Her feet were encased in slippers that were the same colour as her dress, secured with ribbons that tied around her ankles. Duo's grin widened. And what fine ankles they were, he thought.  
  
Duo suddenly realised that Heero was moving forward with him, and that Treize on the other side of the room was also moving closer. Luckily Heero was closer and Treize could not, with decorum, run over to beat him to Relena. Duo pulled at his waistcoat again before catching Relena's eye as she moved away from Lucrezia. That's a girl, Duo thought as Relena looked his way and smiled. She caught her companion's arm and moved toward them.  
  
"Lord Yuy, Mr Maxwell' Relena curtsied "I am so pleased to see you both here. Please let me introduce to you a good friend of mine, Miss Hilde Schbeiker."  
  
Hilde curtsied whilst Heero and Duo bowed.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft" Heero began "Would you be free for the first dance?" he asked. Duo smirked a little, seeing that Treize was no closer having been intercepted by some old crone of a woman and what appeared to be her ageing spinster daughter.  
  
"I am sorry, but I am taken." Relena said through lowered lashes. Duo was surprised. How could she be taken; she had only just entered the room, she had not spoken to anyone. He glanced towards Treize who smirked back at him. Heero, if annoyed, hid it well.  
  
"Have you any dances free?" he asked again and Relena nodded.  
  
"The first three are taken, but I am free there after." She said, consulting the dance book.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of the next three?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo almost blanched. That was daring. By dancing three times with someone you were expressing an interest in him or her. A fourth dance indicated serious intention. But did Miss Peacecraft know that? She made no sign as she solemnly entered his name into her book. Duo looked at Hilde who was regarding him closely. She was such a pretty little thing he thought. Duo put on the charm  
  
"Would you do me the honour of dancing with me for the first dance?" he asked and grinned when she agreed. He was going to enjoy this evening.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero had watched Relena closely as she danced with Treize. She reminded him a lot of his sister - not physically, but the way she cared for people, her innocence and her trust of people. Helena trusted Treize and Treize had betrayed that trust by sending her to an asylum as soon as the first symptoms of madness appeared. Heero would not let Treize betray another innocent. Heero was fairly confident that Relena saw Treize's true nature and would not be swayed by his charm, but he was concerned that she had accepted three dances from him. Especially because they were the first three.  
  
The time seemed to drag, the first dance being particularly long. Heero refused to converse with people, but stood at the side of the ballroom, arms crossed watching Relena. The second dance was not so long and involved a good deal of partner swapping. Still Heero made no move. Relena seemed to enjoy this dance more and smiled at fleeting partners as she spun around the circle before returning to Treize. With Treize she did not smile, but kept her eyes downcast. This encouraged Heero.  
  
The third dance seemed to never end. Relena still did not talk to Treize, no matter how much he tried to get her to. Finally Treize seemed to give up and was as silent as she was. Heero was getting to the point where he was going to threaten the musicians if they did not wind the dance up soon, when it finally ended. Heero moved and walked up to Relena to claim her from Treize. Treize glared at him, but made no protest, and moved off to partner Lady Une.  
  
Relena's face had lit up when she saw Heero approach, which Heero felt gratifying. But, Heero reminded himself, he was here for the purpose of winning the bet and that was all. As the quartet started the next dance Heero found himself keenly anticipating the intricate moves. This time was his.  
  
In contrast to his experience of watching Relena and Treize, the dances he partnered Relena with passed very quickly and before he knew it they were dancing the sixth. As Heero partnered Relena he watched her closely trying to ascertain just what it was about her that disturbed him so much. As they crossed past each other moving to the other side of the line her gown brushed his legs and once again he felt a disturbing feeling of need.  
  
Need of what, he wondered to himself watching her neck arch gracefully as she dipped in curtsey to the next gentleman along the line before they repeated the same pattern of movement returning them to their original place. Heero ached to touch her, but every time his finger tips brushed against hers it just left him needing more. She had returned to her place in line and now Heero moved forward to dance with the next woman along. He had no eyes for his current partner and kept finding his eyes gravitating back to Relena who stood quietly waiting for his set to end before entering the dance again.  
  
"This is your third dance Lord Yuy. Achieve a fourth and you win your bet"  
  
Heero was startled to find his current partner was Dorothy. She spoke in a whisper discretely so that no other could hear. Heero nodded curtly. His movements returned him to the line where he paused for two beats then moved forward to meet Relena in the middle again.  
  
Once more they touched and once more Heero had difficulty concentrating. What was it about her, he asked himself yet again. He fumbled a step and Relena smiled at him sympathetically.  
  
The music came to an end and Heero presented an arm for Relena to take. He caught Dorothy watching closely and felt dry mouthed. Part of him did not want to continue with this game. Relena was an innocent in all this intrigue and if he asked her to dance a fourth time and she agreed she all but stated to the world that she was enamoured with him and him with her. But he had no intention of continuing this romance once he had won. He could not continue. Even though she was forever leaping into his thoughts. He must not continue, it would not be moral to do so.  
  
A fourth dance and the bet would be over. But if he did not ask her to dance then he could continue to visit her, and enjoy her company. Heero shook his head. Why was he thinking things like that? It was just a bet, Relena was just the subject of a bet. Nothing more. Nothing. Heero looked at her profile as they walked halfway around the room in line with correct ballroom conduct. She was so pretty. And kind. And innocent. He could not play with her emotions anymore. He would thank her for the dance and then leave her.  
  
Just at the moment he decided his action, Treize appeared in front of them. Heero's stomach tightened as he watch the man bow to his Relena.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft, would you do the honour of giving me the next dance?" Treize asked.  
  
"I had just asked Miss Peacecraft the same question." Heero said quickly. As soon as he uttered the words he wanted to shake himself. He had done what he promised himself he would not do just to irritate Treize. In reality he was no better than Treize, he was using Relena for his own purposes just as Treize used Helena.  
  
Relena looked hesitantly at Heero, obviously surprised as he certainly had not made any mention of another dance. Heero could not look her in the eye, dreading that she would accept him but somehow dreading more that she would turn him down. She looked back at Treize.  
  
"I am sorry Lord Kushrinada, but Lord Yuy asked me first."  
  
Heero blinked, momentarily happy that she had accepted his request rather than Treize's. Treize bowed and stalked away, and Heero smiled in satisfaction. The music started, bringing Heero back to the moment. He bowed to Relena, but made no comment on her statement to Treize, just as she made no comment on his. Heero led her back to the dance floor.  
  
For a while as they dipped and swayed to the music Heero allowed himself to think of the future as he would like it. A future with Relena as his wife, with healthy children, and of growing old together. A future filled with peace and happiness.  
  
Then he remembered the poison that ran in his blood, he remembered his mothers delusional ranting as she died from typhus. He remembered how his sister had in madness thrown herself out of an upper window of the asylum where she was interred.  
  
How could he tell Relena, Heero thought as they circled and dipped again to the slow steady beat of the music. How could he tell her of the madness that ran in his family and that he would pass on to any children he would sire. Heero felt himself burn with mortification and shame. How could he ask her to be with him when there was every possibility that he too might loose his sanity as his sister had.  
  
Heero still carried Dr Willerby's letter informing him of the diagnosis he had made on his sister, the letter that made him return to England in such a hurry. But not quickly enough to save her from the wretched fate that awaited her inside the asylum. Heero recalled Dr Willerby's words exactly: "Beware, for when a child suffers from madness there is every possibility the siblings will too. There was weak blood on your mother's side. Look for the signs."  
  
Heero had only told one person about the letter, about the possibility that he too could go mad. That person was Duo, and he had only told him because he needed someone to act if he did go mad. Heero would not waste away in an asylum, he would want to die swiftly as his sister had. Heero had made Duo promise that if Heero did become incapacitated by madness, then Duo would make swift arrangements for Heero's early demise. Duo had reluctantly agreed, knowing that it was of the utmost importance to Heero.  
  
Relena's hand brushed his again and Heero was bought back to the present. No, he could not subject her to a life of looking after a mad husband and he could not bear the thought of passing on the traits to yet another generation. It would be scandalous that he did not pursue Relena now that he had had his four dances, but Relena would survive; she was strong. And the blame would mostly be on Heero and he did not care what society thought. He would leave after the dance was over; he would not see her again.  
  
For the last few bars of the dance he allowed himself to return to that wonderful fantasy world and then as the final chord was struck, it was over.  
  
Heero walked Relena back to the side of the room, bowed and left without a backwards glance.  
  
* * * *  
  
Dorothy and Quatre had been dancing the seventh dance as well, although Dorothy's eyes had been mainly on Heero and Relena. Quatre observed her with sad eyes, smiling when she occasionally made eye contact with him.  
  
Dorothy watched Heero's face and stance closely. He was at one point looking almost serene as he danced, almost dreamy. Dorothy frowned never expecting to associate `dreamy' with Heero. As she watched she suddenly realised that Heero was regarding Relena with love; he loved the girl.  
  
"Ah, you sense it too." Quatre said quietly as they met in the middle of the set again.  
  
Dorothy's shock turned to anger. This was not supposed to happen! The purpose of the bet was to bring Heero's attention to her, not Relena. Heero was a strong man, a challenging man, a sexual man. Dorothy had long found him attractive and had on many occasions tried to draw his attention to her. By giving him the opportunity to thwart Treize, she had thought that she would gain his interest and in time his regard. She had hoped that he would see her as an equal and be impressed by her strength. But no, here he was mooning over some silly helpless child. Dorothy felt sick as she saw Relena smile at Heero through lowered eyelashes. No! she mentally shrieked This cannot be. This will not be!  
  
"Miss Catalonia?" Quatre was now regarding her warily and Dorothy realised that he must have been asking her a question that she had failed to answer.  
  
"I am fine." She purred "I think I just need some refreshments, it is so very hot."  
  
Quatre looked at her dubiously and Dorothy knew that somehow this odious little Arab knew what she was feeling. It was really too irritating. As the dance finished Dorothy allowed herself to be led away to the refreshments room. A plan was already formulating in her mind. She would save Heero from the insipid little Miss Peacecraft and Heero would, in time, thank her for it. And gratitude meant debt.  
  
As soon as they entered the room of milling people, Dorothy spotted Duo and Hilde. Dorothy all but dragged Quatre in their direction.  
  
"Tea!" she said hauntily to Quatre who, after looking at her in a strange way, went to oblige.  
  
"Ah, Mr Maxwell." Dorothy began loudly as soon as Quatre had moved away. "Congratulation are in order, sir!"  
  
Dorothy saw fear in Duo's eyes. He knew exactly what she was about to do and was powerless to prevent it from happening.  
  
"You and Lord Yuy have won your bet." Dorothy pitched her voice a little louder so that it carried across the room. Dorothy was satisfied when she ascertained that the hum of conversation around her had diminished; people were listening. Duo was watching her wide eyed and she could almost hear his mental pleas for her to remain quiet. Miss Schbeiker was looking puzzled at Duo's expression. "Lord Yuy has won Miss Peacecraft's heart, so you have won your wager. I shall arranged for the monies to be transferred to your accounts when I am next in town."  
  
All conversation stopped and Dorothy relished all eyes upon her. Miss Schbeiker quietly put her glass down and looked at Duo questioningly. Duo did not look at her, and the statement was confirmed to Hilde's satisfaction. Swiftly she walked away unescorted in search of Relena. Duo hesitated for a moment, before saying through clenched teeth.  
  
"Keep the money."  
  
Duo moved swiftly away in pursuit of Hilde.  
  
Dorothy felt her moment of triumph slip away. It was not as satisfying as she had hoped. People were moving away from her as if she was a social pariah. She felt a touch on her arm and turned to see Quatre regarding her with pity in his eyes.  
  
"Miss Catalonia, what have you done?"  
  
Dorothy blinked and saw her reflection in his wide clear blue eyes. She saw that he was supremely disappointed in her. The silly man was disappointed and sorry for her.  
  
"Spare me your pity!" she growled "And kindly do not tell me off as if I was a four year old."  
  
Quatre continued to stare at her with large earnest eyes. Dorothy tired to glare back but found that the effort was just too much. She closed her eyes and then a few seconds later when she reopened them she found that he had left. She was completely alone in the room.  
  
Feeling an unfamiliar dampness on her face, she reached up and wiped away a tear. Dorothy stared at her finger in wonder; she never cried.  
  
So why was she crying now?  
  
* * * *  
  
Hilde looked around the room trying to locate Relena. She had to tell her the rumour that Dorothy had started before it reached her ears through gossip. Unfortunately she could not see her friend anywhere. Hilde felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Duo.  
  
"Please, Miss Schbeiker." He started, but she shook his arm way in irritation.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you Mr Maxwell." Hilde said sternly looking up at him. "You entered into a heartless bet without care or consideration for Miss Peacecraft."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, if you please sir!" Hilde frowned "And kindly remove your hand!" she looked pointedly back down at his hand, which somehow had managed to clutch her arm again. Duo complied, aware that they were beginning to gain attention from the others in the ball room.  
  
Quatre approached.  
  
"Where is Miss Peacecraft?" he asked, looking around. His normally clear blue eyes were cloudy with worry. "Something is wrong."  
  
Hilde sighed with exasperation "Of course something is wrong! She is about to be humiliated in front of this crowd." She started walking through the people again, Duo and Quatre at her heels, before pausing when she caught sight of Millardo entering the room. He looked pale and a little stunned. "Oh dear!" Hilde said biting her lip "He knows."  
  
The watched as Millardo paused and started to talk to a gentleman near the door. Millardo's face froze, his eyes narrowed. He started to look around the ballroom in anger.  
  
"No." Duo said "Now he knows."  
  
Hilde moved again to Millardo who had, in turn, moved towards Duo.  
  
"Where is your cousin?" Millardo demanded, trying to keep his voice low, but obviously having great difficulty.  
  
Duo fought the urge to step back a pace as Millardo glared at him. "I honestly do no know." He said.  
  
Millardo stared at Duo trying to ascertain whether he told the truth. Gradually he unclenched his fists and turned to Hilde. "Miss Schbeiker, I would be grateful for a favour." Millardo said "Please will you go up and sit with Relena, she is in the music room. I know that she would be grateful for the company."  
  
Hilde felt her heart sink. Relena had found out already. Hilde moved to comply but Quatre held up a hand to halt her.  
  
"Millardo, what has happened?" he asked.  
  
At first Hilde thought that Quatre must be more than a little dim, but then she realised that something else had occurred. She looked back at Millardo who was now obviously in distress.  
  
"Mrs Darlian, Relena's mother, has died."  
  
To be continued....  
  
To those who might be interested in another Regency story, I am one of the writers working as the Regency Company producing "Waltz of Wings" [1]http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=509538 The latest chapter is now up, written by Jooles*. I am currently working on chapter 6 and hope to post it in a week or so.  
  
Rest assured it will not interfere with Seduction as *dances around the room* Seduction has been completed on my hard drive and only waits to be posted. So, if you want me to post more often than weekly - let me know!  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=509538 


	9. Chapter Nine

Thanks to all those who again reviewed: methyl, jupitert, Crystal, N/A(twice!), Sakura yuy, Meio-chan, DrakMistress, Chibi Cat, JK, ^.^Cat, deathangel, CT, LaraWinner, Starlight Gundam, fierysable, Lyssgirl, Ryan, Artemis Nightingale(LOL, you are still reading then?!), mya, Seeress, J.B.Santiago, juliemoonstar, Kuroi Koneko, Arabella Figgy, and angelic1090.  
  
See, I have taken the hint and have posted two chapters this weekend! To let you know, the story itself is 12 chapters in length (the last one is huge!). And I am working on a sequel to Seduction (as yet with no title), which hopefully I will be able to start to post at around the same time as I finish posting Seduction.  
  
For those who are interested, I have a subscription to ff.net so if you want to add me to your author alerts, please do.  
  
Without further ado: my favourite chapter!  
  
Warnings: Lots of angst....  
  
Seduction 9  
  
After her last wonderful dance with Heero, Millardo had found Relena. Millardo asked her to accompany him upstairs. She had been a little confused by his request, but so happy with her night at the ball that she complied without protesting.  
  
When they had climbed to the top of the stairs and entered the music room, Relena had been surprised to see Wufei. She had been about to ask him why he was not down enjoying the ball when she noticed how grim he looked. He did not look at her directly at first, in fact anywhere but her. His eyes focused on the window, on the door, then the fireplace. Finally, he looked in her eyes and she felt her legs go weak in dread. She clutched Millardo's arm. He quickly came to her support. She had felt the blood rush to her ears almost deafening her, but she heard Wufei say with such perfect clarity:  
  
"Mother is dead."  
  
The words played over and over in her head. Each time she heard them, the more painful they became. She shut off the words.  
  
"...no..." she whispered and somehow found herself sitting in a chair with a glass of liquid held in her hand. Millardo was crouching beside her. She looked up at Wufei who was looking at her with compassion in his eyes. Relena experimented with the words again in her mind.  
  
"Mother is dead"  
  
A surge of painful emotion flowed over her, too complex to explain. She wanted to yell at Wufei and tell him to take the words back. She had turned for confirmation to Millardo only to find he had gone and Wufei was now at her side, his arm around her shoulders. His eyes were red and wet from tears he had shed, although he was trying to be strong in her presence now.  
  
"How?" Relena managed to ask, though her mouth felt all wrong for speaking. Her brain seemed to be working much slower than her mouth and she spoke the words before she had thought them.  
  
"This evening when the Doctor was with her. He was bleeding her and her heart failed." Wufei said.  
  
Relena blinked and felt some tears spill down her cheeks. She rubbed them absently, looking at her fingers. Again she experimented with the words in her mind.  
  
"Mother is dead."  
  
The surge of grief was more intense this time and more tears spilled down her face.  
  
"She died very quickly." Wufei said, "I do not believe she felt pain"  
  
Relena's hand flew to her mouth "Oh, I had not though of that, I had not thought of her discomfort." Relena whispered "Are you sure?"  
  
Wufei nodded "I was not in the room but Father said she appeared to fall asleep."  
  
Relena got to her feet quickly, spilling the contents of the glass that she had forgotten she was holding.  
  
"Father!" Relena was horrified that again she had not thought of him "I must go to him."  
  
Wufei took the glass from her hand and put it down. He took her by the shoulders and sat her down again.  
  
"Soon" Wufei said "Father will want to see you and I shall take you as soon as things are arranged."  
  
Relena allowed herself to be sat down again. She was so selfish. She felt so numb. Again she forced herself to think:  
  
"Mother is dead"  
  
She would never take in a breath again, never speak, and never share in Relena's joy at finding a man to love.  
  
...Heero...  
  
Relena looked at Wufei.  
  
"Do you think I might be able to see Lord Yuy before we go?" she asked. Wufei frowned, he had not attended the ball and so did not know of Relena's four dances. "Perhaps he could be told" she continued, looking down at the stain on her dress.  
  
"He could be told." Wufei said.  
  
"I need to change." Relena said, wiping at the stain more forcefully. "I cannot go to father wearing this."  
  
"I believe it is being attended to." Wufei said. He took the glass and poured some more brandy into it and gave it back to Relena. "Drink. To settle your nerves. You have had a great shock."  
  
Relena nodded, taking the glass again, but did not drink. She was thinking of when she last saw her mother a couple of days earlier. Relena had spoken about the workhouse and Kushrinada. Never once had she asked of her mother's health. Never once had she told her mother of her regard for her.  
  
..."Mother is dead"...  
  
Now she could not. She would never be able to tell her how much she loved her.  
  
The door opened and Hilde came quickly in. Wufei nodded as she told him how sorry she was, then he moved to talk to Millardo who stood by the door.  
  
"Relena." Hilde knelt in front of her friend and careless of convention gathered her up in her arms "I am so sorry."  
  
Relena felt herself sob at her friend's sympathy. She started to cry and could not stop the tears flowing down her cheeks as Hilde rocked her gently. Hilde's show of kindness and compassion was Relena's downfall. She started crying as if she would never stop. Hilde murmured comforts to her and stroked her hair. Red eyed Relena looked up at her friend.  
  
"Mother is dead." She said.  
  
"I know, my dear, I know." Hilde smiled gently "I am so very, very sorry."  
  
The door opened again and Relena turned hoping that it was Heero, but it was Lucrezia who entered. Her beautiful green dress had been replaced by a simple one of dull black taffeta.  
  
"Relena, my dear." Lucrezia came over and, as Hilde moved back, gave her a hug too. "I am so terribly sorry for the loss of your dear mother." She pulled back and regarded Relena closely, squeezing her hand. "Do you feel up to going to the Rectory?" Relena nodded "I have a mourning dress you can change into. It is old I am afraid, but it will do until we can get you some proper mourning clothes tomorrow."  
  
Relena stood up, tears still leaking quietly from her eyes.  
  
"Is Lord Yuy here?" she asked, "I thought he would have come."  
  
Hilde shared a look with Lucrezia and Relena suddenly felt nauseous.  
  
"What?" Relena demanded, "Tell me!"  
  
Hilde took her hand. "Yuy is gone." She said.  
  
"Gone." Relena repeated weakly "I do not understand. The ball is not over, why should he go?"  
  
Lucrezia bit her lip "I do not know." She said.  
  
"Please, Lucrezia, do not lie to me." Relena felt all her emotions turn from sadness to fright. "Tell me!"  
  
Hilde nodded "Yes, it is only right you should know. Yuy and Maxwell had a bet with Miss Catalonia." Hilde paused, her eyes full of sympathy "The bet was that Yuy could make you enamoured with him before Kushrinada." Hilde watched as Relena's eyes widened, then went emotionally flat. "Yuy won the bet when he danced the fourth dance with you. He left immediately after wining."  
  
Relena felt extraordinarily calm.  
  
"Mother is dead" her mind whispered the mantra and this time there was nothing.  
  
No shock, no sadness, no anger.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Thank you." Relena said to Hilde and allowed herself to be lead away.  
  
* * * *  
  
Three days later Mrs Darlian had been laid to rest in the little churchyard amongst all the disordered graves that were already there. The service had been a simple one, led by Wufei. Reverend Darlian had the look of one shell shocked, not quite believing that his wife of so many years was no longer there by his side. He listened intently to the eulogy, smiling at references to Mrs Darlian's loving strictness and strength of character.  
  
He had started to weep gently only when the coffin had been lowered into the earth and he had thrown a handful of dirt into the hole. When Relena gently let the earth trickle from her black gloved hand she felt nothing. She had thought that she would, so many others seemed to find emotional release by this one final act. But she could not. Since learning that Yuy's pursuit of her had been nothing more than a wager, nothing seemed to touch her heart.  
  
Relena had not looked for Yuy at the funeral. She had not expected to see him there. Duo Maxwell attended though, and his eyes when they met hers at the wake conveyed regret, sadness and apologies. Relena accepted his condolences, but did not speak to him. She spoke to no one. She had no words to say.  
  
Once the wake was over, everyone retired to his or her room. The atmosphere was just too depressing for company. Relena sat on her bed and stared into space. Beside her on a little table sat a tray of cold tea and sandwiches. She had not eaten since the ball; she had no appetite. Her fingers played with the black crape silk of her mourning dress. Everyone in the house now wore black. Black sashes hung across fireplaces and across windows. Every thing was black. She looked at the window. Even the sky this afternoon was black.  
  
Relena suddenly felt an overwhelming need to be away from here, away from the room, the house, the people. Without letting anyone know she was going, she set off for a walk.  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero was at the funeral, or rather he was near the funeral. Millardo had sent him a note after the ball expressing disgust at his actions. He had warned too that Heero was not welcome at Sanq Hall. Heero could only agree. His actions had been disgusting. He should have simply warned Millardo of Kushrinada's treatment of his sister and left it at that. He should never have got involved with Relena. If he had not his mind would still be at peace, rather than in turmoil with thinking of what might have been.  
  
He had watched Relena at the graveside from a safe distance. Black did not suit her. It made her look too pale, too drawn. She did not cry once. She stood straight and let the proceedings wash over her. Heero ached to be able to go and hold her. To comfort her.  
  
He knew all to well the shocked numbness of loosing a loved one. The loss of Relena's mother painfully reminded him of his loss of Helena. He had not been able to mourn, not even when he had seen her body in its casket and realised that she was in fact dead and that it was not a mistake. Heero recognised the same coldness in Relena, the same shutting off of the outside world.  
  
But he could not help her.  
  
The best he could do for her, for both of them, was to stay away from her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Relena had left Sanq Hall without telling anyone that she was going for a walk. Millardo and Lucrezia would insist that she have someone accompany her and right now she really wanted to be alone.  
  
Quatre's cheerful personality only seemed to exaggerate the numbness that she felt. He was earnestly trying to be reassuring and say how much he understood the grief she was feeling, but the problem was that she felt no grief.  
  
Relena was completely numb, void of all emotion, since hearing of Heero's deception. She felt that she would never feel another emotion. It was as if she was sealed away from everything and everyone. She was an observer, watching but not participating. It was as if her mother had never been, that the woman who had died has been nothing to her, had been a complete stranger.  
  
The weather was cold and the clouds looked stormy, but the cold air against her face was refreshing, a relief after the stuffiness of the house. She walked briskly away from the Hall, across the fields, not really caring which direction she went. Relena just knew that she needed to get away.  
  
Why had Heero acted as he had? Relena could not understand it. She had thought that she had come to know him. His caring for the workhouse children had impressed her. She had luxuriated in the odd touch she had received from him. At the ball she had been certain that he too had felt those sensations that she had experienced. But he had gone and she felt nothing anymore. It was as if he had killed her.  
  
The wind was stronger now and tore at the black ribbons that secured her bonnet to her head, making them flap up and strike her face forcefully. She made no move to restrain the ribbons; every slap that gave her pain was better than the numbness she had been feeling up until now. Her cloak was also billowing in the wind, but Relena made no effort to hold it around herself. She let it flap like big black crows wings.  
  
A particularly strong gust of wind caught her bonnet and tore it from her head. Relena instinctively raised a hand to catch it, but missed. She turned to watch it cartwheel across the field. She watched its flight, but made no effort to pursue it. In fact, watching her bonnet tumble away made a smile appear on Relena's pale face. The bonnet's black ribbons flapping at either side of the hat made it look like some sort of awkward fat black bird, eager to get airborne, but just not having wings strong enough to lift it.  
  
Rain was beginning to fall, and it felt oddly cold to her now bare head. Her bound back hair started to unravel in the wind from its bun. At first it streamed away from her face in the wind, but then as it got wetter it fell down over her shoulders. It felt good after days of feeling nothing. The sensation of wind and rain made Relena feel oddly alive.  
  
Eager to experience more, she pulled at the ties of her cloak and that too blew back with the wind, slipping from her shoulders, floating for a heartbeat or two before it fell to the ground in a sodden heap. It was too wet and heavy to travel far. Relena paid no attention to it, but stretched her arms out, her palms up, her head thrown back and luxuriated in the sensations that the weather inflicted on her. She spun in a circle giggling as her dress soaked up the wet, then lowered her arms and sighed.  
  
For a moment with the extremes of the weather she had forgotten all about her situation, but she could not escape the facts.  
  
Her mother was dead.  
  
Heero was gone.  
  
Relena started walking again, aimlessly.  
  
The wind was dying down now that the rain had started. The rain had started to fall in earnest, Relena's dress was now soaked, she could feel her petticoats absorbing the moisture too. For a moment she considered turning and retracing her steps to the house, but decided against it. She needed the solitude.  
  
Relena thought about her mother again. Maybe Relena was wicked - her inability to mourn would seem to indicate that she had no love for her dead mother. But Relena did, she knew she did. Even though she had not spent much time with her since their return to England. And Mrs Darlian knew Relena loved her, didn't she? Relena felt ill. She had never told her mother how much she loved her, but surely Mrs Darlian would have known. Mrs Darlian had been an astute person, a caring woman.  
  
But Relena had never told her.  
  
Relena started to feel angry as she strode through the rain. Why did her mother have to die this way, why could she not have held on to life for longer. Relena never got to say goodbye, she never got to hold her mother one last time, and she never got the opportunity to say I love you. She never had the chance to tell her about Heero Yuy.  
  
Relena stopped walking and feeling sick. She put her hand to her head.  
  
Heero Yuy.  
  
It always came back to him and when she thought of him, her feelings would numb and she would feel as if she had been the one to die. It was as if he had killed her. His action of leaving the ball early had all but assassinated her.  
  
Relena thought of his cold blue eyes and found herself shivering. She started walking again briskly thinking that she had just started to feel the cold so intensely because she had stopped walking. The wind had all but died away now that the rain was falling heavily. She had no idea how long she had been walking, but touching her now soaked hair she thought it must have been some time.  
  
In the field before her, though the driving rain, she saw a tree under which she could gain some shelter. It was a large gnarled oak tree, its branches moving creakily in the wind. As she pressed up against its trunk Relena found some respite from the wind and rain that had been making her bones feel like ice. She closed her eyes again, listening to the wind rustle the leaves and the rhythmic creaking of the tree itself. She turned to look at the great old tree, marvelling at the way nature produced such a wonderful thing.  
  
She traced her aching fingers over the bark, her fingertips sensing all the nooks and crannies. She started to hum a little song that her mother used to sing her for a lullaby when she was little, and in beat with the tune she started to move around the tree, trailing her hand across the bark as if it was water. Her fingers felt a dip in the bark as she opened her eyes to see what it was. Some one had carved a love heart here, long ago. The scare had long healed and the love heart had distorted slightly as the tree had continued to grow. The initials contained within the love heart were so familiar.  
  
"Your Mama and I courted under that tree. It is the secret place where we used to meet."  
  
"Mother..." Relena whispered, pressing her fingers into the initials. Suddenly she felt so close to her mother, the numbness, guilt and anger disappeared and she felt calm. Relena knew that her mother was close and reassuring Relena that of course she knew how much Relena loved her. Relena felt tears rise unbidden to her eyes and roll down her cheeks.  
  
"Mother, good bye." She whispered and sank down to her knees and sobbed, letting out all the grief that had been trapped inside her. As she cried the rain gradually stopped and the wind began to rise again. Huddled in a little sodden heap, Relena did not notice as the rhythmic creaking of the branches eased her into a troubled sleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero was riding his horse hard. He was very angry with himself. He had gone three quarters of the way to Sanq Hall meaning to apologise to Relena and try to explain his actions before he had come to his senses and stopped.  
  
What was the point?  
  
It might ease his conscience but it would not help his and Relena's situation at all. If anything, it would do more harm to it. She might, out of guilt and pity, try and stay with him and that would be worse than loosing her. For her to remain out of pity would destroy him.  
  
No, it was better as it was. Relena should hate him for what he had done to her. He deserved her hate.  
  
The conditions were muddy underfoot and his horse slipped a couple of times. Heero slowed the horse to a walk, his concern for his horse momentarily out weighing his self-loathing. He patted the horse's neck, and as he did so he noticed a cape lying on the ground.  
  
Heero dismounted and, still holding his horse's reins, crouched down beside it. He gingerly lifted it by a corner, noting its quality. It was very wet so had obviously been out for some time, but not so long as to fade. He stood up and looked around, wondering how it came to be there. Lifting it gingerly he noted that it was short enough to indicate a lady's cloak.  
  
Heero frowned, feeling a little uneasy. Many women had black cloaks. He examined it more closely, looking at the lining. Inside there was a little black satin label; a sensible precaution on an item of clothing that looked so similar to others. Embroidered in white silk on the label were the initials "R P".  
  
Heero's heart felt as if it was going to stop.  
  
"...Relena.." he whispered, then called loudly "Relena!"  
  
He looked around considering which way she could have gone. He did not want to consider her mental state that would drive her outside in such weather and cause her to abandon her cloak.  
  
Or had she abandoned it? Maybe she had been waylaid and harmed.  
  
Heero mounted his horse, holding the cloak close and ignoring the wet chill of it against his leg. He considered where she might be. If she had wanted to harm herself she might have travelled to the swollen river, but that was far away to the other side of Sanq Hall.  
  
Besides, Heero could not contemplate that Relena would cause herself harm, even when pushed towards it by his cruelty.  
  
He urged his horse into a trot, careful of the conditions underfoot, but also looking for signs of Relena. He had not gone far before noticing a group of children gathered together under an old oak tree. They were prodding something with sticks: something black.  
  
Heero urged his horse over causing the ragged children to scatter back and regard him with wide fearful eyes before running off. He dismounted in a fluid motion and knelt beside the heap. It was a woman, her head cradled in her arms, legs drawn up to her chest. She shivered uncontrollably. Heero took off a glove and gently smoothed the dark wet hair back from her face.  
  
"....Relena.."  
  
He was startled by how hot her skin was. Her eyes, though closed, were puffy. Her face was still wet with tears that she had cried. Heero checked her limbs for injury, running his hands along her arms and legs before, satisfied, pulling her off the ground into his embrace.  
  
"Relena" he murmured into her wet hair.  
  
Her eyes opened, but were glazed with fever. She seemed to know him and smiled her wonderfully innocent smile.  
  
"...Heero.." she whispered "..mother is here.."  
  
Heero felt himself go cold with fear and held on to her tighter.  
  
"No!" he said. He stood, picking her up in his arms, moving towards the horse "Everything will be fine, Relena." He murmured "I am going to take you somewhere warm."  
  
Relena's head was buried in his chest, she tilted it back to look at him. Her eyes were red rimmed and half closed. "...mother..." she whispered softly again.  
  
"Your mother cannot have you." Heero growled.  
  
He soothed his horse that had become skittish, alarmed at the bundle Heero was holding. Heero hesitated then let Relena's feet drop to the ground and supported her under her arms. She swayed, unsteady, but kept up right.  
  
Heero considered her state and doubted that she would stand unaided long enough for him to mount and reach down to pull her up. H e took her by the waist and lifted her, draping her over the back of the horse in front of the saddle. Heero mounted and pulled her over so that she was once more cradled in his arms.  
  
Where to take her?, he thought.  
  
Sanq Hall was the most suitable, but Maresfield was closer. She needed to be made dry and warm quickly.  
  
"..m..m.mama..." Relena reached out to something only she could see. Then she went limp, her head lolled backwards, her arm dropping like a dead weight to her side. Heero quickly raised his arm to support her head.  
  
That decided him. He urged his horse into a trot holding her unconscious form close to his chest to protect her from the jolting and to lend her the warmth from his body.  
  
He headed towards Maresfield. 


	10. Chapter Ten

As a special treat, because I have received so many kind reviews, I am posting yet another chapter this weekend. This will leave just two to go, which I will post next weekend.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed: rei, Crystal, beth, apol, Meio-chan (er, does that mean you want more?), N/A, Lanti Arlit, Dragonprincess, ^.^Cat, KnighteWolfe, Ice B. Discordia, Seeress, Sai, J.B. Santiago, mya, Hitomi, Starlight Gundam, mscad, violet scorpion, GWF88, Qyuki, haemi, Krista of StarTress, methyl, angelic1090, LaraWinner, AyanamiChan, rokjai, juliemoonstar and Winnie.  
  
It was really nice to receive reviews from people who have not reviewed before, it is always great to get feedback, so thank you ^_^  
  
Seduction by kmf  
  
Chapter 10  
  
By the time they had reached Maresfield, Relena was mumbling in delirium. Chinese phrases intermingled with English; nothing made sense. Heero dismounted pulling her with him as he slid down from the horse. A startled stable boy took the reins of the horse, Heero did not notice his presence.  
  
Heero reached one arm down under Relena's legs and again lifted her. Her arms fell down heavily by her side, her head lolled back, her hair tangled, damp and messy. Heero all but ran up the steps of the house and, finding the door closed and having no arms free to open it, proceeded to kick it. It was a stout door and did not give way on the first kick. Nor the second. On the third Heero's shocked butler opened it. Heero pushed past him with his burden.  
  
"Get the doctor quickly!" he instructed as he headed up the stairs. Heero called over his shoulder "And send a message to Sanq Hall that Miss Peacecraft is here and is unwell."  
  
At the top of the stairs Heero hesitated. Where was he to put her? After a moments thought Heero kicked open his bedroom door. He walked quickly over to his bed and laid Relena on it. He gazed down at her. She was pale and shivering.  
  
"..c..cold.." she moaned, deprived of Heero's body heat. Heero touched her skin. She was burning hot, her elevated temperature causing her to shiver.  
  
Heero reached down and pulled her shoes off, discarding them on the floor. Her stockings were wet. He hesitated knowing that she needed to be put in dry things. He turned away from her and rang the bell to summons a maid. He then opened a drawer of his bureau and pulled out a night-shirt. He turned back to Relena and knelt beside her smoothing her tangled locks back from her face.  
  
"Shhhh." He soothed "It is alright." Her eyes were wide open, looking above her to the ceiling, focused on something that he could not see. She whimpered. Heero hesitated, then pulled her upright. "I must get you dry and warm." He muttered, undoing the first ebony button on the back of her dress.  
  
"Cousin, you might want to wait for a maid to do that." Duo was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed, regarding Heero gravely. "Your housekeeper is on her way."  
  
Heero glared at Duo, but Duo did not look away.  
  
"You are not aiding the situation. Your housekeeper can do this, Heero. Miss Peacecraft will not thank you for damaging her reputation further."  
  
Heero nodded and gently lay Relena back down. He took her cold hand and bought it to his lips.  
  
The housekeeper bustled in, closely followed by a maid holding a tray of steaming tea and another with a bucket of fresh coals for the fire. The Housekeeper took one look at Heero sitting close to Relena and frowned.  
  
"Out!" was all she said, pointing to the door.  
  
Heero stood by the bed and looked down at the shivering Relena.  
  
"You will be fine." He whispered to her "You are strong." He bent, ignoring his servants startled gasps, and kissed Relena on the cheek, then allowed himself to be led out by Duo. In the hall, he turned to look back inside the room, but the housekeeper firmly closed the door.  
  
Duo took Heero by the arm and led him to his own room.  
  
"You are soaked!" Duo commented "If you do not want to get ill yourself, I would suggest you dry yourself and get changed."  
  
He tossed Heero a towel, which Heero caught and started to rub his hair dry.  
  
"My clothes are all in my room." Heero commented his voice muffled through the towel.  
  
"Use mine." Duo went to his wardrobe and pulled forth a pair of dark trousers, a jacket, waistcoat and fresh white shirt. "Do you want me to call your valet?"  
  
Heero emerged from the towel and shook his head. "No. I can manage."  
  
As he started to undress, Duo noticed how he kept glancing at the door.  
  
"What happened?" Duo asked  
  
"I found her out in the rain." Heero said, pulling off his wet clothes quickly and discarding them in a pile on the carpeted floor. He pulled on the dry trousers, buttoning them at the waist. He reached for the linen shirt, and hastily did the mother of pearl buttons up. He tucked the material into the waist of his trousers and pulled the leather braces up over his shoulders to hold his trousers up. Duo passed him a waistcoat.  
  
"Why did you bring her here?" Duo asked again. He held up the jacket and helped Heero work the masses of white shirtsleeve into the narrow jacket sleeve.  
  
"It was closer." Heero frowned as he pulled the jacket, and rolled his shoulders to get more comfortable in the restrictive material. He nodded his thanks to Duo, then exited the room.  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow, but followed Heero out into the hall. Heero hesitated outside his own bedroom door and then knocked. The door opened an inch and the housekeeper peered out.  
  
"Is the doctor here yet?" Heero asked, trying to look past the woman into the room beyond.  
  
"No sir." She replied, moving her head to impair Heero's view.  
  
"Let me in." Heero growled.  
  
The housekeeper stood her ground "No sir!" she said, glaring back "You will wait until the lady is decent!". She slammed the door shut.  
  
Heero's head jerked back to avoid his nose being hit by the solid wood of the door. He scowled at Duo, who grinned. Heero started pacing up and down outside the hall.  
  
"Where in damnation is that doctor!" he said crossly.  
  
"Calm down, cousin. He will be here soon enough." Duo was leaning up against the wall, his arms crossed, eyes half closed.  
  
Heero paused in his pacing, and turned to the door again. He raised a fist to knock but before he could touch the door, it was opened. The two young maids, who were startled to find their master with fist raised, scuttled out quickly and ran down the stairs. The housekeeper once again glared at Heero and shut the door in his face.  
  
"Dr Willerby has arrived." Duo said calmly.  
  
Dr Willerby had just made it to the top of the flight of stairs and was quite breathless. He held in his hand a large black bag, his hands were trembling slightly. Heero turned from his bedroom door to greet the doctor.  
  
"What took you so long?" Heero demanded.  
  
Dr Willerby's eyes narrowed "Sir, I came as soon as I could. Now if you direct me to the patient."  
  
Heero pointed to the room in which Relena lay. The doctor tapped lightly on the door before entering and closed the door behind him. Heero glared at the door as if by staring hard enough he could see through it. He was only distracted by a raised voice coming from the entrance hall to the house.  
  
"Sounds like older brother has arrived." Duo grimaced. "Do you want to leave and let me deal with him?"  
  
Heero shook his head, and turned to see the butler hurrying up the stairs closely followed by Millardo and Quatre. Heero held up a hand to silence the butler's apologies that he could not get the visitors to wait.  
  
Millardo looked livid but waited until the butler had descended the stairs before he started to speak.  
  
"Why the hell have you got my sister here? I receive a note to say she is ill, here of all places. What is going on?" he demanded angrily. Quatre put a restraining hand on Millardo's arm.  
  
Heero tersely recounted how he had come across Relena collapsed under a tree in the rain. "I should ask what the hell she was doing there? Why were you not taking care of her properly?" Heero's eyes narrowed, as he demanded an explanation.  
  
"What concern is it of your?" Millardo demanded back, his fist clenched enraged at the veiled accusation of neglect. "I told you to stay away from my sister!"  
  
"So I should have left her there?" Heero's voice rose in volume  
  
"You should have bought her home." Millardo took a step closer, glaring down at the slightly shorter man.  
  
"Please, gentlemen!" Quatre stood between the two men "Miss Peacecraft is ill, and I am sure all this anger is not helping her!"  
  
Millardo glared for a moment at Quatre, but then took a breath and stood back away from Heero, pulling his waistcoat down in agitation.  
  
"I bought her here because it was closer." Heero said softly "I thought it better that she get dry quickly."  
  
Millardo sneered "I have great insight into the depth of concern you show for my sister, especially after you so wonderfully demonstrated it at the ball." He again glared at Heero, but this time Heero was quick to drop his glance.  
  
"That was inexcusable, I know." Heero said. "I am very sorry for it. My original intention was to protect her from Kushrinada-"  
  
"Not another word Yuy!" Millardo held up his hand in disgust "I will not hear you malign a friend whose morals I trust more than yours."  
  
Heero's head shot up at this, his face black and angry. Duo put a restraining hand on Heero's shoulder, whilst Quatre restrained Millardo. The bedroom door opening halted the imminent fight. The Doctor emerged bag in hand. The housekeeper who carefully held a small bowl in her hand that was filled with a red liquid followed him.  
  
All four men looked at the bowl in horror. Quatre looked sick.  
  
"You have taken her blood?" he asked, not able to take his eyes from the bowl, following its progress in the hands of the housekeeper who carried it downstairs.  
  
"Standard procedure in cases as this." Dr Willerby said. "I shall be back in a couple of hours to check on her again."  
  
"What!" Millardo frowned "Relena is not staying here, I am to fetch her home to Sanq Hall."  
  
"No, no, no." Dr Willerby shook his head. "Quite out of the question. It would be extremely dangerous to move her. She must stay here."  
  
Millardo glared at Yuy, before addressing the doctor again "What is wrong with my sister?"  
  
"She has a high fever, probably bought on my grief of her mother's death." Dr Willerby said "She will need to be kept in a warm room, no drafts, and bled regularly to remove the impurities from her blood. Oh, and no food. Fasting and bleeding will be the best to correct the imbalance in her blood." He nodded to the men "Good day gentlemen!"  
  
All four men watched as the Doctor climbed down the stairs.  
  
"Truly, do you bleed someone when ill?" Quatre asked, "This cannot be correct. It is not done in my country."  
  
"It is the way a lot of people are treated." Millardo looked worried now, his sister was more ill than he thought if they could not move her without risk.  
  
"It is the way that Mrs Darlian was treated." Heero frowned, "I am worried-"  
  
Millardo turned swiftly and grabbed Heero my the collar of his jacket "Do not worry about my sister. Do not even think about her." He growled.  
  
Heero effortlessly pulled out of Millardo's grip, and glared back "This is my house. I will think of who ever I want to think of here."  
  
"Gentlemen, please!" Quatre protested again "I think you should put your differences aside, at least until Miss Peacecraft it well."  
  
Millardo nodded at Quatre's words, then went and tapped lightly on the bedroom door. Without waiting for a response, he opened it and entered. The door remained half-opened so that the others could see Relena from the doorway.  
  
Millardo strode quickly to his sister's side. She was utterly white now, her lips pale, her eyes shadowed and closed. Her forehead was shiny with little beads of perspiration and she moved her head slightly in her sleep murmuring words that could not be understood. Someone had draped a towel across a spillage of blood that had stained the bedclothes. As he looked at her, her eyes opened and she looked directly at him.  
  
"...Heero?" she asked.  
  
Millardo frowned and shook his head "It is Millardo." He said, smoothing the top of her head. It was stifling hot in the room. As directed the windows were all shut, and curtained to prevent drafts. The fire was roaring hot. "Lucrezia wanted so much to come, but it was better that she stay at home because of the baby."  
  
"I am cold.." Relena said shutting her eyes. She seemed not to have heard what Millardo had said. He picked up her hand in his, turning over to see a small blood stain marring the white of the bandage. He turned it back and kissed the back of her hand.  
  
Outside Heero, Quatre and Duo watched the brother and sister. Quatre shook his head.  
  
"That doctor will kill her if he continues to bleed her." He said quietly "She is so pale, she has no blood to spare."  
  
"Are there no other doctors around here that can be consulted?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero shook his head "Dr Willerby is the only one."  
  
"Perhaps I could help." Quatre said "My health is of the utmost importance to the King of England, he does not want to jeopardise trade agreements by something happening to me. If I send word that I am unwell and need to consult with a doctor, I am sure he would send his finest physician at once." He smiled embarrassed "I do not wish to sound conceited, but that is the way of it. And perhaps we can use this to Miss Peacecraft's advantage."  
  
Millardo had rejoined them at the door. He looked at Quatre and nodded. "Please, I would be forever indebted to you if you did arrange this. I...I do not want to loose my sister."  
  
Millardo turned to glare at Heero.  
  
"I know that this is your house. But stay away from my sister." He warned, "I will send her maid Catherine here with instructions to tell me if you go within six feet of her. If you do, I will kill you." With that he spun on his heels and left.  
  
Quatre watched him depart. "I will send a dispatch at once. With luck the King will send someone tomorrow." He nodded to Heero and Duo, and walked quickly down the stairs.  
  
Heero called after him "Use my study to write your message. I shall carry it to the King."  
  
* * * *  
  
Catherine arrived within an hour, to find that Heero had already departed his house for London. The butler escorted her to the room in which Relena was housed. The housekeeper had been sitting with Relena and looked pleased to be relieved of her care. It was getting dark, but no candles had been lit. Only the flickering flames of the fire illuminated the room. Catherine did not mind, she supposed that it was more restful for Relena. She could work perfectly well in the light the fire gave. However, Catherine had only just started to tidy the room of discarded clothes and bloodstained towels when the Doctor arrived.  
  
"I know you, don't I?" Dr Willerby peered at Catherine whilst handing her his bag and instructing her to open it.  
  
"Yes sir. I was made to Lady Helena Kushrinada." Catherine said, holding the bag steady as the doctor took out a glass bottle filled with clear liquid. He nodded as he poured a little into a carafe of wine swirling the bottle to mix the drug in.  
  
"Dr Willerby, my Lady Helena." Catherine hesitated, putting the bag down and catching the white apron she wore in her hands, clenching the material in her agitation. "You said that she was mad. But she never appeared that way to me. Just, well, unhappy."  
  
Dr Willerby frowned. "Catherine, my dear, there are various degrees of madness. The Lady had fallen prey to a decline. She wanted to leave her husband. Did you know that? She told me that she no longer wanted to remain with him, that he had no love for her." Dr Willerby snorted and shut his case "When has love had anything to do with marriage, especially class marriages. The fact that she declared that she wanted to leave the marital home proved to me beyond a shadow of a doubt that Kushrinada was correct. She was mad." He shook his head "Although I was surprised when he had her committed to such a, well, strict asylum."  
  
Willerby lifted his bag and glanced once over at Relena "Remember, no sustenance. We must fast this fever from her. If she becomes agitated give her a little of this wine that I have mixed with laudanum. Otherwise nothing. I shall be back in the morning to bleed her again."  
  
He let himself out of the door. Catherine looked over to the bed illuminated by the flickering orange flames of the fire. Relena was awake and focused on her. Catherine quickly poured a glass of wine and went to sit on the edge of the bed with her.  
  
"Drink this." She said, slipping her arm around Relena's shoulders and helping the girl to sit upright. Relena tried to sit by herself but found that she had little strength so submitted to Catherine's assistance. Using both hands she grasped the glass shakily and bought it to her lips. She drank thirstily. The wine was rough on her parched throat and she coughed. Catherine quickly took the glass away and soothed her charge, gently rubbing her back.  
  
Relena's head ached. Coughing made the headache intensify and she felt her temples throb. Her hands moved shakily to her head, holding it trying to make the pain disappear. Catherine gently lowered her back onto the pillows and the pain subsided a little.  
  
"Where..?" Relena tried to ask. She was still desperately thirsty, her throat dry and sore. It made it difficult to talk.  
  
"You are at Maresfield." Catherine answered, settling down on a chair beside the bed smoothing her skirts "Lord Yuy found you and bought you here."  
  
Relena felt confusion. She had been dreaming of Heero holding her tight, kissing her hand and brow. Was it in fact reality? She glanced down at the bed and felt a thrill go through her. Was this Heero's bed? She smoothed her fingers over the comforter imagining how it would have wrapped around his body at night and how it now cradled hers. Her eyes widened a fraction as she noted that she was wearing what appeared to be a night-shirt - Heero's? She looked quickly up at Catherine who had begun to chuckle.  
  
"Do not worry, I have it on the housekeepers authority that you were well chaperoned and that she dressed you in this." Catherine pointed to the night-shirt. "Yes, it is Heero's." she whispered "Your own clothes have since arrived, but I did not want to disturb your rest by changing you." Catherine winked "Would you like to change out of Yuy's night-shirt now?"  
  
Relena hugged herself, feeling the cold linen tickle her skin. She shook her head and Catherine laughed "You will have to change by morning." She warned.  
  
"I am so very thirsty." Relena said, "Not for wine, may I have some tea?" she pointed to a plain white china teapot and cup that Catherine had been drinking from. Catherine frowned.  
  
"Dr Willerby said only wine." She said, "But I cannot see what harm some tea will do." She went and poured a cup, mixing it will a little cream and sugar. Settling back beside Relena she stirred the mixture then, using the teaspoon, fed Relena a little. Relena found the fluid very soothing on her dry mouth and smiled gratefully.  
  
"Where is Heero?" she asked between sips.  
  
"He has gone to London." Catherine said "Ambassador Winner has sent a dispatch requesting a physician to attend you." Catherine smiled "Lord Yuy was determined to go as he said he would be the fastest."  
  
Relena felt sad "He did not leave then because I am here? I do not want to push him from his own house. Oh, how he must dislike me."  
  
Catherine stopped spooning the tea and looked at Relena in some exasperation "He loves you, you silly girl!" she exclaimed, "It is so obvious to any who see him look at you."  
  
"So why did he leave me then. If he loves me so very much." Relena felt bitter and turned her head away from Catherine to regard the flickering fire.  
  
Catherine noisily put the spoon on the saucer and put the cup down. "Did you not hear what Dr Willerby said?" Catherine asked, "I thought you were awake."  
  
Relena nodded, still looking at the fire. Catherine tutted and stood up, replacing the cup on the tray.  
  
"He did not pursue you because of the madness in his family. He worries that he may fall prey to it or pass it on to his children. He does not, I suspect, wish to subject you to it." Catherine said.  
  
Relena shook her head "Helena did not sound mad." She said, "If she wanted to be away from Kushrinada she sounds completely sane."  
  
Catherine smiled sadly "That is not how it is perceived though. And I wonder how much Yuy actually knows. After Dr Willerby made the diagnosis Kushrinada placed Helena in an asylum. To actually have someone interred infers a greater degree of madness. And before Yuy could see his sister, she took her own life.  
  
Relena sighed. "That does not explain why he should take a bet from Miss Catalonia."  
  
Catherine shook her head. "No, it does not." She said "Perhaps it was just a callous bet. At first. But I saw his face before he left and I tell you now: he holds you in his highest regard."  
  
Catherine watched as Relena, still looking towards the fire, fell back to sleep. She felt Relena's brow again and frowned. The fever had not yet broken for all her lucidity.  
  
"Hurry Heero." Catherine murmured.  
  
* * * *  
  
The following morning Dr Willerby came at breakfast time and, after indulging in a couple of coddled eggs, a muffin and some tea, proceeded to bleed Relena once more.  
  
Relena had been awake this time, but made no protest as the doctor held her wrist out. Using a little curved knife he opened the same cut that he had inflicted on her the day before. He held her arm down over the side of the bed and let the blood flow over her palm and trickle down her fingers where it dripped slowly filling up the small blood letting bowl. As he waited for the blow to fill he ordered more coals for the fire as the room was not hot enough.  
  
Satisfied enough blood had been collected he raised her arm and applied pressure. Relena winced as he pressed against the bruise that had already started to form from the previous treatment. Once the bleeding had stopped Dr Willerby rewound the old used bandage around her wrist then felt her forehead.  
  
"No nourishment, remember!" he said sternly to Catherine, noting a tray of food in the corner of the room.  
  
"That is mine, doctor." Catherine said quietly. "I remembered and heeded your instruction."  
  
"Good, good." Dr Willerby threw his knife back into his bag "I shall be back tomorrow to bleed her again. Summon me if you need me sooner."  
  
Catherine nodded and opened the door for him to leave, closing it firmly after he had gone. She regarded her charge. Relena had looked better this morning prior to the doctor's arrival. Her temperature, whilst still high, had not been at the point to cause delirium as it had twenty-four hours earlier. However, the doctor's visit had reversed that and the girl was now pale and sweaty. Her eyes, no longer bright,  
  
Catherine helped Relena change into a fresh night gown, high necked and decorated in deep lace that hung over the backs of her hands. Relena had protested wanting to keep Heero's night-shirt on but accepted Catherine's ministrations once she had pointed out that the sleeves of the night-shirt were now stained with blood.  
  
Catherine had only just finished settling Relena back to bed cradled amongst clean pillows and sheets, when there was a knock on the door. Opening it Catherine found Wufei looking tired and worried on the other side. Catherine ushered him in quickly so as not to loose any of the heat that had been trapped in the room. Wufei visibly blanched at the heat, but swiftly collected himself and walked over to Relena.  
  
"Sister?" he greeted her, bending down to kiss her forehead. His eyes narrowed when he saw the bloody bandage at her wrist.  
  
"Dr Willerby has just been." Catherine explained.  
  
"Dr Willerby will kill her as he did her mother." Wufei thought bitterly. He only realised that he had spoken aloud at Catherine's sharp intake of breath. Wufei was unrepentant. Having lost someone dear to him so recently, he had no intention of loosing another so soon. Especially not Relena who was so young and had not experience the joys that life could bring yet.  
  
It was not her time.  
  
Catherine broke the silence "Lord Yuy will bring another physician." She said "He cares for Miss Peacecraft deeply."  
  
Wufei nodded and sat down "Yes, I have seen it in his eyes. Despite the hurt he has given her." Wufei looked at Relena "And she loves him" he smiled at his sleeping sister with affection "I shall stay here until Yuy returned. I will not allow Dr Willerby near her again. She is too weak to be bled further and must be protected.  
  
Catherine nodded  
  
"Tea?" she asked.  
  
* * * *  
  
The day went slowly. Catherine retired to sleep, as she had been awake all night. She was secure in the knowledge that Wufei would watch Relena. Wufei remained with his sister. He declined Duo's offer of company preferring to spend the hours in quiet contemplation. Relena stirred occasionally but mostly spent the time asleep, her lips sometimes moving, mumbling in her sleep. Wufei had long since removed his jacket, and sat only in waistcoat, shirt and trousers. It was an unacceptable state of dress in society, but Relena was family and she was not awake to see him.  
  
Millardo sent word that Dr Willerby had told him to stay away least her bring infection into his own household. As much as he loved Relena, he would not endanger the life of his unborn child. He hoped that Relena would understand. Lucrezia also sent her love and affection and prayed forgiveness for abandoning her sister in law at her time of greatest need.  
  
Duo had spent most of the day in gloomy boredom. He sat, he read, he played solitaire, he wondered up to engage Wufei in conversation but was firmly rejected. He wandered around the house, looking in different rooms trying to find something to distract him. When he gazed out of the upstairs landing window and saw a figure walking across the fields he smiled in delight, recognising it as Miss Schbeiker.  
  
Duo rushed to his room and swiftly changed into a fresh shirt, examining his appearance closely in the mirror. Duo had only seen Hilde once since the disastrous ball, and that was at the funeral yesterday. There the young lady had easily evaded him and disappeared before the wake had come to its conclusion.  
  
It had been frustrating. Heero had been unable to tell him any details about this interesting young lady and Relena was in no condition to be asked. Duo had almost given up hope of seeing Hilde again, yet here she was come to visit her friend armed with a huge bunch of flowers.  
  
Satisfied that he cut a dashing figure, Duo waited at the top of the stairs. His eyes were firmly fixed on the front entrance door, waiting for Hilde to ring the bell and the butler to admit her. Then Duo would sweep down the stairs and express great surprise at seeing Hilde there. Duo grinned imagining Hilde's outraged expression, her eyes would flash and how she would be extremely angry for his impertinence. Hilde had made it so very clear at the ball that she wanted never to see Duo again. And Duo was fine with that, he was not adverse to a little hard work in the pursuit of a beautiful lady. And Hilde was beautiful. Her delicate form that hid a formidable strength.  
  
Duo fidgeted, tapping his fingers on the banister. Who would have thought that the girl walked that slowly.  
  
A door opened and a maid started to climb the stairs carrying a vase filled with a selection of flowers. They looked remarkably like the ones that Hilde had been carrying. These however had been carefully arranged into a vase and the maid, intent on carrying them up the stairs without spilling water, did not see Duo at the top. And when she did spy his form through the flowers she gave a small shriek in fright.  
  
"Pardon Mr Maxwell, sir." She apologised as Duo caught the vase before it fell from her hands. She kept her eyes downcast, her face hidden by the flowers.  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed. That voice! He tried to pull the vase away from the maid, but she held on to it firmly, her face still hidden by foliage. Duo noted the short black curly hair caught neatly up in a white cap.  
  
"Miss Schbeiker?" he asked.  
  
Hilde sighed and lowered the flowers so Duo could see her face. He grinned.  
  
"What are you doing Miss Schbeiker? Why on earth are you dressed so plainly and sneaking into Heero's house without proper introduction." Duo winked "Is this all to avoid me? I am hurt."  
  
Hilde's eyes narrowed. She gripped the vase in one hand and pulled it close to her chest to support its weight. With the other hand she poked Duo in the chest causing him to step backwards startled.  
  
"No, you silly egotistical buffoon!" she hissed "I am not trying to avoid you! I had no idea you would be up here lurking in the shadows. You mean nothing to me, so why should I try and avoid you."  
  
Duo frowned. "Then why this state of dress? You look like a farmer's daughter!" he grinned at his own joke.  
  
Hilde twirled, opening Heero's bedroom door and slipped inside.  
  
"I am dressed like this because I am a farmer's daughter." She shut the door firmly.  
  
Duo felt stunned. Miss Schbeiker was a farmer's daughter? Duo's eyes narrowed. Duo looked down to see that his hands were clenched in fists. He slowly unclenched them and turned and walked slowly back to his room. Inside he threw himself into an armchair and, resting his head on the back rest, he closed his eyes.  
  
He was angry. Very angry. For probably the first time in his life. Why was he angry? Was it because Hilde deceived him? Because she made him think that she was a woman of wealth. At the ball she had told him her father was a person of property who invested heavily in hops. Duo smiled. Not, as it turned out, so very far from the truth. Farmers owned property and hops were grown locally. Or did she mean her father drank a lot of beer?  
  
Duo shook his head, massaging his temples. No, he wasn't angry with that. He had known there was something different about her. She was not the typical frivolous heiress that he had met so many times on the continent and in London. He had known that she was different; fresh and special. A smile came over Duo's face. How typical for Miss Peacecraft to form a friendship with someone not of her class.  
  
So why was he so angry? Duo stood and poured himself a glass of brandy, and sat back down to sip it watching how the amber liquid clung to the side of the glass.  
  
Was it because Hilde was cross at his and Heero's deception. Again, no. What he had done was far worse that what Hilde had done. Hilde had only dressed up for a night and had told no lies. It was Duo's fault that he had interpreted it incorrectly. And Duo did not care that she was a farmer's daughter. What did that matter? He held her in high regard because she was who she was, not because of who her father was.  
  
Duo blinked and sat up straight, suddenly isolating the thing that had so irritated him.  
  
How did Hilde know which room was Heero's?  
  
She was not escorted up the stairs but had walked boldly as if she had been there many times before. Duo felt a surge of jealousy rush through his veins. Heero had told him that he did not know Hilde, but how was it then she walked around his house with practised ease.  
  
Duo scowled and put his drink down. He had to get out of this house. He did not want to think of the implications. He strode out into the hall only to meet Hilde exiting Heero's room. Duo felt his heart turn over with jealousy as he looked at her petite form and beautiful face. Why Heero, why not him? He could not trust himself to speak to her in case his voice betrayed the emotion he was feeling. He nodded to her and rushed past her down the stairs without a backward glance.  
  
Hilde watched him go. Before he had discovered her true class he would have tried to talk to her, but now he knew she was of farming stock he no longer cared to even say good day. She had thought he would have been above that.  
  
"How sad." She murmured surprised at just how sad it made her feel. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Thank you again to all who have read up to this point and reviewed: Loyce (^_^), Nova, Grasshoppa (thank you for such an indepth review!), teenybopper27, Cynthia (another long review, thank you I love them!), Silver_Star, Artemis Nightingale (parents can be so mean ^_~), Dark Mistress, sakura yuy, rei, Joyell9292, Tenoko (^_^), Alexia Goddess (x3!), apol, ~sweetangel~, Crystal, Winnie, Meio-chan, Olly, aznistic (have you caught up yet?), CT, deathangel, Moonlit Love, juliemoonstar, Ryan (x2), Fierysable, pokey, Aki, N/A, raven, mya, lilcrzychic, MaraLaeh Lynn, Starlight Gundam, angelic1090, Chibi Cat, LaraWinner, Icy B. Discordia, AyanamiChan, Arabella Figgy, Seeress, and mscad.  
  
Ok, here is the second to last chapter.....  
  
Seduction by kmf  
  
Chapter 11  
  
It was near dusk before Heero returned to Maresfield. The journey had taken much longer than he supposed. When he had arrived at the palace in London he had hoped that once the King had been given the message that a physician would be immediately available. However, the King himself was indisposed with gout and, despite Quatre's importance for trade, the King had no intention of depriving himself of his own doctor.  
  
As luck would have it a suitable replacement was at court, having just been presented to the King and given a commendation from the Admiralty for outstanding bravery. Lieutenant Robert Barry was a young naval surgeon who had excelled at his medical apprenticeship and had become an outstanding physician. He, though young in years, had been present at a number of sea battles during the war and had saved many lives through swift intervention, uncaring of his own safety.  
  
Neither Heero nor Barry were particularly pleased at the King's decision. Heero did not want a naval surgeon to tend to Relena, but a medical practitioner who was more familiar with treating the fairer sex. Barry did not want to miss the sailing of his ship to attend to a diplomat who most likely had a small head cold. However, the King was adamant and arranged for a coach for them both to return in.  
  
Heero had tried to persuade Barry to travel on horseback as it was the faster form of travel, but Barry insisted that he would be in a better state to aide the patient if he travelled in comfort. He had no intentions on riding all the way to the wilds of Sussex.  
  
Heero spent the entire journey back in a state of quiet agitation. He was deeply concerned for the state of Relena's health and did not know whether the child doctor he was escorting back to Maresfield would be any better than Doctor Willerby. He scowled at Barry holding him responsible for all the delays in their return.  
  
He studied him closely. He was a small man, slender and wiry. His golden hair was tied back in a bow; old fashioned but common practice amongst sailors. He had bright blue eyes that glared back at Heero when he gazed at him too long. Barry's hands were small too, it was hard to see how such an individual would have the strength to perform such operations as amputations. But then, not all strength was obvious.  
  
When they did arrive at Maresfield Barry showed surprise.  
  
"This is Sanq Hall?" he asked, "It seems to have shrunk from the descriptions I received in London."  
  
Heero had already disembarked from the carriage and had spotted another carriage to the side of the house: Dr Willerby's  
  
"This is Maresfield." Heero said gesturing impatiently "Come, your patient is inside."  
  
Barry was irritated by Heero's behaviour and so decided to irritate him by moving as slowly as possible. He stepped down from the carriage and stretched.  
  
"I think I should like to bath before I see the Ambassador." Barry smiled.  
  
Heero's patience ended. He grabbed the young doctor by his coat sleeve and pulled him up the steps.  
  
"Unhand me immediately Sir!" Barry protested, as he was dragged into the entrance hall.  
  
He was about to protest further when he was silenced by the sounds of raised voices coming from the first floor. Heero started running up the stairs, two steps at a time. Barry shrugged and followed. Heero opened a door without knocking and entered; Barry on his heels.  
  
The heat and stuffiness of the room immediately overwhelmed Barry. It was dark, the curtains had been drawn early, and it was lit by only a couple of candles. On the bed lay Relena, pale and obviously only semi-conscious. Beside her stood Dr Willerby who was brandishing a small knife at Wufei. The old doctor seemed to get as far as unwrapping Relena's bandage before Wufei had intervened. Wufei had placed himself between Willerby and his sister and was uttering Chinese phrases at the old man. From the look on Wufei's face, they could only be curses. Dr Willerby was looking particularly indignant at being kept from his patient, but was obviously unsure as to how to proceed other than by yelling back.  
  
Heero immediately went to Relena and knelt by her bedside looking at her closely. Her arm was bruised: she had been subjected to more than one lot of blood letting. Her lips were dry and her face was pale and drawn. Deep shadows encircled her eyes. Heero looked up at Barry.  
  
"Your patient" he said.  
  
Barry remained in the doorway and raised an eyebrow "Ambassador Winner is a woman?" he asked  
  
Dr Willerby had turned to look at the new comers. He recognised the insignia on Barry's uniform which showed that he was a surgeon and his eyes narrowed "Miss Peacecraft is my patient!" he protested "When I am allowed to attend her." He shot a look back a Wufei who stood defiant and unrepentant.  
  
Barry bowed slightly. "My apologies sir, but I have been ordered by the King himself to take over the care of this patient."  
  
Dr Willerby shook his head "What madness is this? The King sends a naval surgeon to look after a young lady, a clergyman threatens physical violence, and a respectable doctor is sent away like a criminal!" He reached for his black bag in disgust, tossing in the knife and snapping it shut. "So be it! I will not remain to be insulted any further. I no longer hold responsibility for the care of Miss Peacecraft! Good day to you!"  
  
Dr Willerby strode out the door, huffing as he went. Barry bowed and watched him leave. He then turned to regard Relena from the foot of her bed and shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"I suppose that Ambassador Winner is in good health?" he asked. Heero nodded, not looking at Barry, but still holding Relena's bruised arm gently stroking her fingers.  
  
Barry nodded once again, then strode over to the window. He pulled back the heavy velvet curtain to let the waning dusk light in and pulled up the sash window. Cool air flowed into the stifling room. Relena moaned as the air cooled her hot skin.  
  
Barry moved to the bureau upon which was a jug of water and a bowl. He poured some water into the bowl and proceeded to wash his hands carefully. Once satisfied he moved past Wufei, who stood back to allow him access to Relena. Barry touched her skin assessing how warm she was. He then pulled down the comforter so that she was only covered with a sheet. Relena moaned again.  
  
"She has a high temperature that needs to be lowered. The best way is to cool her. Please ring the bell, I need my bag from the coach" Barry said to Wufei who moved quickly to oblige "She also looks dehydrated. I suppose our good old country doctor has been pursuing the usual treatment of fasting." He took her hand from Heero and inspected the cut "and blood letting." Barry shook his head "I am afraid that the cut is infected. I presume that he did not clean his instruments as often as he should."  
  
A maid appeared and Barry gave instruction for hot and cold water to be bought, along with his bag and plenty of clean muslin squares of material. In addition, a teapot and cups were required. Barry looked at the carafe of wine that was beside Relena's bed, and inspected the glass that had a few dregs of wine in the bottom of it. He rubbed his finger over the inner surface of the glass and held up his finger to show a white powdery residue.  
  
"Wonderful." He said, "He was also keeping her sedated with laudanum. Well, that explains why she has the appearance of delirium. She will be dreaming opium dreams, and I am afraid that they are not always good dreams to have."  
  
Heero scowled, but Barry smiled reassuringly "Do not worry yourself unduly, Lord Heero. I am confident that I will have Miss Peacecraft back on her feet in a couple of days. In the meantime, I shall have to ask you two gentlemen to leave and to arrange for a chaperone."  
  
Heero nodded and reached down to stroke Relena's hair once again, but was stopped by Barry.  
  
"Kindly refrain from touching my patient with unclean hands." He said. "Please remember Lord Yuy that you were the one to engage me. If you want me to remain you will follow my rules."  
  
Heero once again glared at Barry, but, begrudgingly nodded and after looking once more at Relena left the room. Wufei, however, just crossed his arms.  
  
"I am not leaving my sister. I will chaperone her. And please believe me, I will pay great attention to what you do to her!" he said.  
  
Barry looked surprised "You are her brother? Well, this is interesting." He turned to open his bag and said in fluent Mandarin "Very well, do as you please."  
  
It was Wufei's turn to look surprised, but was prevented from commenting by the arrival of a bowl of cold water and a kettle full of steaming water. The kettle was placed by the fire so that it would remain hot.  
  
Barry took the bowl of cold water, and added a splash of hot to make it tepid. He then sat on the edge of Relena's bed and dipped some cloth into the water. He squeezed the excess water out of the material, then touched the cloth to Relena's hot skin.  
  
She cried out in her sleep at the discomfort and started to shiver, her skin puckering into goosebumps. Barry kept watching his patient as he wiped the cloth down her face and arms.  
  
"It is a good sign" he said at Wufei's obvious concern "Her temperature needs to be lowered. She will not like it but it will get her well."  
  
Relena's eyes had flickered open now and she was watching Barry work, her eyes still glazed.  
  
"Hello Miss Peacecraft" Barry smiled at her  
  
"I am cold" Relena shivered.  
  
"Yes, you will be. But it is only for a little while." Barry turned to Wufei "Please continue to wipe her head whilst I make her something to drink"  
  
Wufei took the cloth from Barry's hand and very gently ran it over Relena's head. Barry took a teacup and, reaching into his bag bought forth a number of small jars. Opening one he took out what appeared to be bark from a tree.  
  
"Willow bark" Barry confirmed "It is very good for bringing a fever down." He put it in a cup and poured the warm water over it "It will not give nightmares like laudanum can." He watched the bark infuse for a little while, then removed it and taking another little pottery jar spooned out a couple of teaspoons of honey and mixed it to the infusion "Willow bark tea can be bitter. The honey will sweeten it and also make her feel stronger." Barry looked over at Relena "I should imagine that you would welcome a drink."  
  
Relena nodded and allowed Barry to bring the cup to her mouth. She sipped a little, then tried to drink more, but Barry would not let her.  
  
"Now, just a little at a time. I do not want to add nausea to your list of ills." He chuckled. He put down the cup and took Relena's hand, assessing the infection. "How long is it since you ate?" he asked noting her thinness.  
  
Relena shook her head and did not answer, and Barry looked to Wufei.  
  
"I do not know. The doctor had her fasting, but I doubt that she has eaten much since our mothers death, five days ago." Wufei said quietly.  
  
"My condolences." Barry murmured as he started to clean the wound at Relena's wrist. When satisfied it was clean, he took the little pot of honey and drizzled some over the wound before tying it with a clean bandage. "Honey has remarkable properties. You may have noticed that honey never develops a mould, even in the muggiest of weathers. It is very good for drawing out infection and preventing escalation of infections. I have always had great success with it."  
  
Barry finished tying the bandage and checking Relena's temperature, he began to wipe her again with the cloth rinsed in tepid water.  
  
Wufei was impressed with the Doctor. He was young, but Wufei could tell from his rank that he had done well in the navy. Barry seemed a man of fine character. And astute.  
  
"I suspect your sister has fallen into a depression." Barry said quietly "This is not uncommon after the loss of a loved one." He reached for his bag again and produced a number of little black vials, all stopped with glass corks. He looked at the labels considering, then selected three. "These are oils which will help to brighten your sisters spirit. A few drops of Melissa, Neroli, Jasmine and Geranium should help her fight her depression."  
  
Wufei watched as Barry measured the drops out into a saucer, curious as to how Relena would take it. But then Barry placed the saucer by the fire. The heat of the fire warmed the oil and almost immediately a wonderful scent began to pervade the room. Barry grinned at Wufei's reaction, then moved back to Relena and started to gently wipe her head again.  
  
"How do you know Mandarin?" Wufei asked settling back to watch the doctor work.  
  
"My father was Chinese." Barry answered. "I take after my mother." He smiled "I found it easier to Anglicise my name when I joined the navy. It made my acceptance much easier." Barry looked down at Relena whose colour looked a little better now that her temperature had fallen. "Now, Miss Peacecraft. I think some natural sleep is called for. No more laudanum for you and I promise that your dreams will be a lot sweeter."  
  
Relena smiled sleepily "Thank you miss." She said as she slipped into sleep.  
  
Wufei thought for a moment that he had misheard or that Relena was delirious again. But then he saw Barry had stopped moving, startled at the reference. Barry seemed to catch himself made no comment as he continued to pack away his honey jars, oils and willow bark.  
  
Wufei looked at Barry's profile. It was delicate almost dainty. No beard or stubble marred his smooth cheeks. His hands were small and fine his fingers long and refined. Barry stopped working and turned to look at Wufei.  
  
"What?" he asked. His voice was high too like a boy who had not yet reached adolescence. Yet, this was no boy.  
  
"You are a woman!" Wufei exclaimed.  
  
Barry raised an eyebrow "I beg your pardon? What did you call me?"  
  
"A woman." Wufei was looking at Barry wondering how he could possibly have missed it before.  
  
"Sir, I have called people out to duel for less than that! Retract your statement at once!" Barry said angrily.  
  
Wufei snorted "I am hardly going to fight a woman. Besides, I am clergy. I do not fight."  
  
Barry scowled as Wufei walked up and looked closely, walking around him. "Your disguise is very good. If my sister had not noticed I would never have seen your true sex." He smiled "So, not only did you have to anglicise your name to disguise your heritage, you also had to disguise your sex to enter the navy. What is your real name?"  
  
Barry continued to glare, his eyes narrowed, arms crossed.  
  
"Dr Barry, I am not going to give you away. You have my word. I am simply curious." Wufei returned to his seat and sat waiting.  
  
Barry* stared at him then bent his head in defeat. He bought a hand up to run through his hair. "....Sally Po." She finally said.  
  
"I am very pleased to meet you Miss Po." Wufei smiled. "Be assured I will not give your secret away. I am most impressed with your strength of character."  
  
* * * *  
  
Treize was not having a good day.  
  
It had started with a note from Millardo stating that although he wanted to continue their most important friendship, Miss Peacecraft would not be accepting any more visits from him in the capacity of a suitor.  
  
Next was a visit from a merchant that Treize owed money to. This tradesman had the effrontery to call to the front door and he gossiped to Treize's butler about Treize's lack of funds. Treize had to borrow a little cash from Lady Une to pay the merchant off and then spent a good half hour reassuring his butler that there was no problem with Treize's monetary affairs and that the butler would be paid his wage shortly.  
  
The third annoyance was that Dorothy still was in his home, despite his many requests that she leave. Treize knew that Dorothy did not like him any more than he liked her. He supposed that she remained just to annoy him. And annoy him she did.  
  
How dare she interfere with his plans for Relena! How dare she tip off Yuy. Because of her interference he had lost his chance with Relena and now his debtors were beginning to close in. If Treize could not find a new source of money soon he was going to loose his reputation and respectability. That would be intolerable.  
  
Treize felt two hands rub his shoulders and he smiled. He raised a hand to catch Lady Une's hand and turned his head slightly to kiss the caught hand. Lady Une reached down and breathed softly in his ear.  
  
"All is not lost, dear Master Treize." She whispered "Millardo still considers you to be his closest associate and Heero's behaviour at the ball had only reinforced the fact." She moved around to his front and slowly sat on his lap, her arms caught around his neck, his arms around her waist.  
  
"My Lady, you are my only comfort." Treize said, nuzzling her neck. He looked back up at her. "But whilst Millardo still considers me a friend, this will not assist me in the wooing of his sister. Her mind is made up."  
  
Une frowned. "Then you must take her. And I would suggest that you do is soon." Treize looked at her questioningly and Une continued "I have heard rumour that Miss Peacecraft is very ill. If she dies a single woman, her fortune reverts to Millardo and his heirs. However, if she dies a married woman, her money will go to her husband."  
  
Treize looked at Une considering her mood. She was an intriguing woman, sometimes innocent and caring, sometimes manipulative and devious. It seemed that she was in the latter mood tonight.  
  
"Are you suggesting I go and woo her again?" Treize asked.  
  
Une smiled broadly "No, I think it is time for a different approach. I think this time you should just take her."  
  
Treize frowned. "Take her?"  
  
Une nodded "You must be resolute in this Master Treize. Wars are never won by the faint hearted. Take her, cross the border to Scotland and Gretna Green. Wed her whether she says yes or no. Then her fortune will be yours."  
  
Treize held Une close to his chest, pressing her well-rounded figure against his. "Lady, you astound me sometimes."  
  
Une smiled through lowered lashes then tilted her head up to allow her mouth to be kissed thoroughly.  
  
* * * *  
  
Dorothy frowned. She was not above eavesdropping, quite often it gained her the upper hand in dealing with her family. This time was no exception. She had discovered that Relena was ill, maybe to the point of death, and Treize was intending to abduct and marry her.  
  
Interesting.  
  
Well, at least Relena would be out of Dorothy's hair and she would no longer distract Heero. Still, Dorothy felt unsettled by this development. She sighed knowing the reason why.  
  
The annoying Ambassador Winner. He had been so disappointed with her at the ball, he had made her ashamed of what she had done. He had made her cry, the first person to achieve that in a very long time. He had awakened in her a sense of shame. And now, when she tired to feel happy in the knowledge that Miss Peacecraft was soon to be out of her way, Dorothy kept seeing Quatre's doleful eyes telling her to do the correct thing.  
  
Dorothy was still standing outside Treize's study contemplating Quatre's eyes when the door opened and Treize stood there regarding her in contempt. At his side stood Une, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully.  
  
"Still here Dorothy?" Treize asked.  
  
Dorothy suddenly found herself feeling insecure as the couple regarded her. Her feeling of foreboding was confirmed as Une grabbed her arm and twisted in painfully behind her back.  
  
"The little sneak has been listening" Une hissed.  
  
Treize raised an eyebrow. "Is this true cousin?" he asked  
  
Une did not give her the chance to reply, but twisted her arm further causing her to cry out.  
  
"Of course it is true Master Treize. She has plotted against you from the first and she is about to try and impede you again! Why else would she remain!"  
  
"Because I like to torment my cousin. He wishes me gone, so I stay." Dorothy struggled against Une trying to free herself, but Une was too strong.  
  
Treize nodded and touched the white rose that was tucked into his button hole "Of course, Dorothy" he nodded, "But I think I shall follow my lady's instincts. Let us escort you to your room, I think you need to rest."  
  
Taking her other arm, Treize and Une walked Dorothy to her room. Opening the door Une none too gently pushed Dorothy in. Dorothy spun around and glared at them both rubbing the arm that Une had held so tightly.  
  
"I am sure you understand, cousin." Treize nodded to her and pulled the door closed. Dorothy scowled until she heard a key turn in the lock. She rushed to the door trying to open it. Finding she could not, she banged her fists against the door.  
  
"Let me out!" she cried, angry at this turn of events. Outside her door all she could hear was the sound of Une's laughter gradually becoming more distant.  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero felt exhausted. His headlong flight to London and back had only been maintained by the thought of Relena so pale and ill. Now that he was back at Maresfield and Relena was responding well to Dr Barry's treatment, he allowed his body to feel its exhaustion. He lay on his bed fully dressed and let himself relax, thinking of his momentary glimpse of Relena a little earlier.  
  
Dr Barry had retired to his room and Wufei had gone back to the Vicarage to convey the news to his father that Relena was on the mend. Catherine had finished resting and was now back with her mistress. Heero had watched Relena sleep from the doorway, and felt relief to see her pale face less deathly white than it had been a few hours earlier. The room in which she rested was wonderfully scented with Jasmine, even though Heero could see no flowers. The scent made him relax as he watched Relena's gentle regular breathing and Heero had felt his eyelids lower. He had at that point wanted nothing more that to creep into the bed beside her.  
  
Catherine catching him in the door had rudely bought Heero back to his senses. She had smiled softly then put on a stern face and pushed the door shut.  
  
Now in his room, he was just beginning to doze when his door slamming wakened him. Heero jumped at the noise and sat upright. Duo was standing in the room. Heero blinked a couple of times to clear his vision and frowned.  
  
"What do you want Duo?" he asked, then was started into full wakefulness by Duo striding over, grasping him by the lapels of his coat and dragging him off the bed. Heero stumbled, but then found his feet. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, pulling out of Duo's grip.  
  
"You lied to me!" Duo growled.  
  
Heero regarded his normally cheerful cousin in some surprise "I lied? About what?" Heero asked, still a little muzzy from lack of sleep.  
  
Duo took a stop closer to him, his fist clenched and threatening. Heero was forced to take a step backwards to avoid Duo making contact with him.  
  
"You lied about Hilde. Miss Schbeiker." Duo said angrily "You said that you had not met her before."  
  
Heero ran his hand through his hair "I have not." He said.  
  
"So explain why I saw her today find your room" Duo jabbed Heero in the chest with his forefinger "unassisted. She knew where to go, cousin."  
  
"Duo. I do not know what you are referring to." Heero's eyes narrowed "What are you inferring."  
  
Duo scowled. "You know exactly what I am inferring."  
  
Heero had had enough. "Yes, I do know. But I do not like it. I am tired, I want to sleep. Go and ask your Miss Schbeiker how she knew, because I do not. Nor do I care."  
  
Duo suddenly threw a right hook, which connected with Heero's face. Heero caught by surprise spun back, his leg tangling on the foot of his bed. He fell backwards to the ground. Heero winced as he propped himself up on one elbow to regard Duo with amazement.  
  
"I will" Duo said, turning on his heel. As he left the room he called over his shoulder "This is not finished with yet Yuy!"  
  
"Oh." Heero muttered, "Good."  
  
* * * *  
  
As Heero finished washing his bruised face there was another tap on the door. Heero called out for the person to enter and continued to pat his face dry. He was startled to feel cool fingers prod the side of his face and, looking around, saw Dr Barry regarding him with some mirth.  
  
"You should get a nice bruise from that." He commented.  
  
"Hnnn." Heero looked at his face in the mirror. "Who would have thought my cousin would throw such a good punch." Heero paused and looked in concern at the doctor "Is there something wrong with Miss Peacecraft?"  
  
Barry shook his head "No, but I have received a note from the Ambassador requesting that we both attend him at Sanq Hall. Immediately."  
  
Heero was puzzled. "He requests me too? I find that doubtful. Last time I saw Millardo he left me in little doubt as to the fact that I would never be welcome in his home again."  
  
Barry shrugged "Perhaps he has had a change of mind. The note stipulates the presence of the physician attending Miss Peacecraft and Lord Yuy. Are you coming or not?"  
  
Heero was still hesitant.  
  
"Lord Yuy. I am commanded here by the King to attend the Ambassador. So I am going now. I do not care if you come or not, but please make your mind up. Miss Peacecraft will be fine for the next few hours. So long as she rests she is in no danger." Barry turned and walked out the door.  
  
Heero threw the towel down. Quatre was a compassionate man, perhaps he had talked Millardo into accepting Heero again. Heero was curious as to why he had been called, and he certainly had no desire to be in the house when Duo returned from interviewing Miss Schbeiker.  
  
Collecting his hat, he followed Dr Barry.  
  
*In real life there was a Dr Robert Barry who served in the navy for nearly forty years as a surgeon and medical officer. It was only when Barry died in the 1860's that Barry was discovered to be a woman. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Last chapter, and I am afraid it is a long one! A warning in advance: not all sub plots are resolved. They will be addressed in the sequel "Captivation" on which I am currently working and pulling my hair out over. If you have any preferences in what happens in the sequel let me know and I will try to include them.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 11: me, apol, Cynthia, beth, sakura yuy, Winnie, FierySable, Arabella Figgy, N/A, juliemoonstar, angelic1090, AznxAngel, Chibi Cat, AyanamiChan, Oyuki, Silver_Star, Joyell9292, CT, LaraWinner, Seeress, mya (a lot to happen I know, hence the really long chapter and sequel), pokey and mscad.  
  
A wee note to mscad: You nearly gave me heart failure at the thought of a hole in the plot! I went back to check and I am pleased (and relieved) to say that Relena's name was mentioned by her old doctor in Dr Barry's presence prior to Barry talking to her. Phew! Nevertheless, thanks for mentioning it, I like when people mention possible problems!  
  
  
  
Seduction by kmf  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The knock on the front door surprised the butler, it was evening and to his knowledge no guests were expected. The master had only just left with Dr Barry and had given no message to be given to anyone calling. Opening the door he found an attractive young woman dressed in dark clothes with a hooded cape covering her warm brown hair. She smiled and handed the butler her card. The butler referred to it before saying.  
  
"I am very sorry Lady Une, but Lord Yuy is not at home."  
  
Lady Une smiled again and swept passed the butler, pulling her hood down as she entered the hall. "I am not here to see Lord Yuy. I am here for Miss Peacecraft."  
  
The butler hesitated, but Lady Une continued to undo her cape and then held it out to him. "I know it is late and Miss Peacecraft is unwell, but I leave for London early tomorrow and I wanted to pass on my felicitations before I go." She smiled sweetly again as the butler hung her cape a hook of the hat stand.  
  
"I will see if she can receive you." The butler said, placing the card on a silver tray and making towards the stairs. He was a little disconcerted to find the lady following him rather than remaining in the receiving hall, as was the custom.  
  
At the top of the stairs the butler knocked softly on his master's bedroom door. Catherine opened it and looked at the butler in surprise. He handed her the card and rolled his eyes to indicate that the lady was right behind him. Catherine frowned and looked over his shoulder to see Lady Une standing there.  
  
"I know Miss Peacecraft is ill, but I have come to give my condolences for her mother's death and my best hopes for her speedy recovery." Lady Une said sweetly.  
  
Catherine's eyes narrowed. There was something very disturbing about Lady Une and Catherine did not like her. She was about to refuse Une entry when Une pushed the butler to one side and came close enough to Catherine to whisper:  
  
"I have news about Lady Helena Kushrinada that you might find interesting."  
  
Catherine hesitated, torn between the desire to send this Lady away and the need to know what Une knew of Helena. Finally she nodded to the butler that Une's visit was acceptable and ushered the woman into Heero's room.  
  
Une paused as she entered the room, sniffing the air and identifying the perfume she smelt to be jasmine. She sighed and breathed it in deeply, her mouth twitching into a serene smile. "A delightful scent." She commented "Equalled only by the rose in my opinion." Une turned to look at Relena and an expression of surprise came over her face. "She is in better health than I was led to believe."  
  
Catherine smiled and stepped towards her charge "Dr Barry is a skilled physician." She said.  
  
Sensing a movement close to her Catherine turned and was startled to find Une so close. Une smiled before bringing the fire poker crashing down on Catherine's head. Catherine fell to her hands and knees, stunned by the blow but not to the point of unconsciousness.  
  
Une cursed and brought her foot up catching Catherine in the stomach. Catherine fell to the ground winded. Looking up she saw Une about to bring the poker down upon her head again and she forced her arms away from her injured stomach to defend her head. She caught the poker on its downward arc. Again, Une cursed softly trying to pull the poker out of Catherine's grip. Catherine's attention was so focused on retaining a hold on the poker that she did not see Une's foot heading towards her head until it was too late. Catherine's last conscious thought was how pretty the bows on Une's slippers were.  
  
Une shook her head in distaste. The maid was so hard headed it had taken more blows than she had originally calculated to fell her. She listened carefully for the approach of anyone alerted to the struggle whilst she watched the unconscious maid. Une smiled, as the house remained silent. The silly maid had not ruined her plans yet and for a reward Une would refrain from killing her.  
  
Une looked at Relena lying in the bed. She must be drugged, Une thought, to have slept through the fight. Une walked closer to observe the girl. Spoilt pale wretch she thought, feeling pangs of jealousy. How different Une's life would have been if she had been cherished with love and wealth as Miss Peacecraft was. Unfortunately most bastard children, Une included, were not cherished. If Une had been given wealth by her sire then Une would now be able to wed and support Treize. But it was not to be, and Treize would wed Relena.  
  
Une did not want to share Treize with anyone. She did not tell that to Treize though, because he would not understand. He believed that Une was a free spirit, bedding many men. But in actuality Une only slept with one man. Her beloved Treize. Her master. Treize thought it exciting that Une belonged to others and so she played along, inventing rendezvous and assignations. She was clever in her pretence, so clever it almost became real to her. Almost. But there was only one man for her. And that was Treize.  
  
Une was offended by Miss Peacecraft on two counts. The first was because she dared to turn Treize down. It was intolerable that this stupid child could turn down such a man. The second was that Miss Peacecraft would soon be married to Treize. Treize was Une's and she would not tolerate sharing him with anyone else. Even she could see that her dislike of Relena was illogical. The girl was literally dammed if she did, dammed if she did not.  
  
Une bent over Relena and looked for something to bind her with. Finding nothing immediately useful, she unravelled the bandage at Relena's wrist and, holding the girl's wrists together, tied them. Firmly. Relena groaned as Une pulled extra tightly and her eyes flickered open. As Relena opened her mouth to speak, Une shoved a muslin square from the bedside table into her mouth before she could make any utterances. As Relena gagged on the dry cloth, Une pulled the sash from dressing gown draped at the foot of the bed and swiftly used it to hold the gag in place.  
  
"I really do not want to hear you whine." Une said as she worked tying a knot firmly at the back of Relena's head. Relena was now awake and started to struggle, kicking her legs in agitation.  
  
"Really my dear I would stop that unless you want to end up like her." Trieze had entered the room having silently let himself in to the house and crept quietly up the stairs. Trieze came into Relena's line of sight. She followed his pointing finger and saw Catherine lying on the floor, still. A trickle of blood was running from the girl's nose. Relena stopped struggling. A muffled noise came from her mouth as she tried to call her maid's name.  
  
Treize sat on the bed beside Relena, and Relena tried to move away from him.  
  
"Now, my dear, we are going on a little trip to Gretna Green. Do you know where that is? It is quite a way and will take a few days to get there. I need you to be a good girl for the trip." Treize looked at Catherine "We do not need you awake all the time, only for the vows, so unless you want to end up like your maid, please co-operate."  
  
Relena looked at Treize with disgust.  
  
"I am sorry, my dear. I really do despise physical violence and I would never strike a woman. However, my lovely companion Lady Une is much more realistic and would have no hesitation."  
  
Une smiled "Please misbehave Miss Peacecraft. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to discipline you."  
  
Treize held up a hand "Now, Lady, please. Miss Peacecraft will follow our instructions, wont you my dear?"  
  
Relena nodded her head.  
  
"Good" Treize bent down and scooped her up in his arms. "Now, we are going to leave here very quietly. You will not make a sound. There is no point, really. Yuy and your doctor have gone to Sanq Hall courtesy of a note I wrote." Relena frowned and looked at Catherine "I am sure your maid will be fine. Just so long as you remain quiet. Lady Une will stay with her to ensure she stays well until we are safely in my carriage."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
It had not taken Duo long to find the farmhouse where Hilde lived. After leaving Maresfield he rode to the village and made enquiries at the most popular pub. Fifteen minutes later he knew the names of Hilde's father, sisters, dead mother, horse and dog. He knew when they had arrived in England, how profitable the farm was and how it was a shame that Mr Schbeiker was foreign otherwise he would be a valuable addition to the village. With another pint of beer purchased for the informative patrons Duo also learnt that none of the Schbeiker girls had ever gone into servitude. The family was almost landed gentry, the farm was so profitable that there was no need for them to work. They helped on the farm as any good daughters ought to, but they never worked in any of the big houses.  
  
Duo thanked his drinking companions by purchasing another round of frothy beer served in pewter tankards. In gratitude he was given the location of the farm. Nodding his thanks, and downing his pint, he left the pub and set off.  
  
When he arrived at the farmhouse he hesitated for a little while outside. It was very dark by now, the windows of the farmhouse were illuminated by candlelight and looked warm and inviting. Duo could see Hilde and her sisters sitting in the parlour. Hilde was smiling at her two younger sisters whilst she wound up a skein of wool into a ball. As she worked she appeared to be instructing the youngest in the art of spinning, giggling at the child's lack of co-ordination. Then the child seemed to have a fit of temper and left the upright wheel.  
  
Hilde put down her wool carefully and sat at the wheel, placing an apron over her lap to keep her dress clean. As she rolled some raw wool into a cigar shape, she beckoned to the sister who sullenly came to watch. Hilde used a hand to start the wheel, her foot pressed up and down in gentle rhythm on the pedal to keep the wheel in motion. Hilde's nimble fingers teased the wool out, pulling back away from the wheel until the thread was long, thin and even, then she allowed it to be pulled in and gathered on the spool. Hilde repeated this process a couple of times at the end of which she quirked an eyebrow at her sister as if to say "see?". She then stopped the wheel and let her sister try again. Even Duo could tell the child's work was rough, lumps of wool underspun collected down the thread, but Hilde smiled encouragement.  
  
Duo sighed, thinking what an accomplished woman she was. None of the social elite he had met would know how to spin. Hilde probably even knew how to brew her own beer and wine. She was a treasure.  
  
Duo scowled. But not his treasure. His anger rekindled, he strode to the door and knocked firmly. After a brief pause he knocked again. The door was opened by a timid little mouse of a girl who looked at him with over big eyes, peeping out from under her mop cap.  
  
"Yes sir?" she asked. "Mr Duo Maxwell here to see Miss Hilde Schbeiker." Duo announced.  
  
The maid's big eyes opened even wider and she looked nervously to her left.  
  
"It is alright." Hilde appeared in the doorway "I will talk to him. Outside." The maid bobbed a curtsey and scuttled off.  
  
Hilde looked at Duo cautiously then pushed past him to the cool night air.  
  
"What do you want?." She asked  
  
"How did you know which was Heero's room?" Duo blurted out, deciding that direct questioning was the best.  
  
Hilde blinked. Her face grew white then red. "I beg your pardon?" she asked.  
  
"Perhaps I am not being direct enough." Duo frowned "I am asking how you knew where Relena was housed and how you found the room without direction? Are you having an affair with-" before Duo could finish, Hilde had swung her arm back and punched him in the face.  
  
It was Duo's turn to stumble back and fall. He ended up sitting on his backside looking up at an extremely irate Hilde who was rubbing her hand. Her punch had hurt her as it had hurt him. And what a punch it was! Duo rubbed his jaw, feeling for loose teeth, feeling impressed at yet another accomplishment Miss Schbeiker had. She was a fantastic boxer.  
  
"How dare you!" Hilde growled out in rage "How the bloody hell dare you!" Duo raised an eyebrow at her language and started to get to his feet. "That is right! Get to your feet so I can knock you down again!" Hilde almost shrieked in rage. Duo froze realising that she was not joking. "You, you, you…. spoilt self centred idiot of a man!" Hilde continued "How dare you accuse me of such an thing. If I were a man I would call you out! Go on! Get up!"  
  
Duo decided it was safer to stay down. Hilde's anger was far stronger than his own but he had to know the truth. So, with due thought to the health risks of the question, he asked again.  
  
"Are you having an affair with my cousin?"  
  
Hilde looked as though she was going to have an apoplexy. "No!" she all but screamed at him "Catherine was making a pot of tea in the servants quarters when I arrived. She gave me instruction to go unannounced because she knew that I did not want to have to go through the ordeal of seeing you!" Hilde's fist clenched at her sides "Now, Mr Maxwell, if you have finished insulting me. Kindly get off my land. If I ever see you and your stupid woman's hair on this property again, I shall set my dogs on you!" Hilde spun around, entered the farmhouse closing the door with a resounding bang.  
  
Duo continued to sit, rubbing his jaw. He grinned.  
  
"What a woman!" he said out loud. He had a lot of work ahead of him, he knew, but he was going to win that feisty woman's heart. And he was going to marry her. His grin grew broader at the thought. Then it faded a little as he remembered his encounter with Heero.  
  
"Looks like I shall have to apologise." He got up and dusted off his posterior "It is a good thing that I am so endearing!"  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Millardo Peacecraft and his wife were both grateful for the news that Wufei had just related to them and their houseguest Quatre who was, as normal, guarded by Rashid.  
  
"This is wonderful" Lucrezia was delighted "Soon she will be able to come home!" she rested her hand against her still flat stomach. Whilst it had been important to Lucrezia that she protect her baby from the threat of disease, she found she had missed Relena dreadfully and was genuinely looking forward to her return.  
  
Wufei nodded "Dr Barry can see no reason why she cannot be moved once she regains a little strength."  
  
"Dr Willerby is a problem." Millardo said "He has always been an excellent doctor but perhaps his methods are a little old fashioned. Maybe I can encourage him to retire."  
  
Lucrezia nodded "I am afraid I would no longer have any trust in him when it comes to my confinement." She blushed at the mention of her pregnancy "Perhaps we can gently encourage him. I do not want to hurt his feelings."  
  
"You must approach this with honesty." Quatre suggested "I am sure that the doctor would prefer that rather than being lied to. Perhaps you could encourage him in his other interests. At the picnic he told me a great deal about his interest in astronomy."  
  
Peygan came to the door "Dr Robert Barry and Lord Yuy are here to see you." He announced.  
  
Lucrezia looked at Millardo, startled that Heero should call and fearful of Millardo's reaction. Millardo's eyes had narrowed at Yuy's name.  
  
"He is here?" he muttered, not taking note of Peygan's response. Millardo go to his feet and strode out of the room to the receiving hall, closely followed by the Lucrezia, Wufei, Quatre and Rashid.  
  
"Millardo paused as he saw the two men waiting to see him. Heero looked unsettled, he played with his top hat running his fingers around the rim.  
  
"Dr Barry" Millardo came forward to shake the doctor's hand "It is a pleasure to meet you. I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for my sister." Barry inclined his head in response "May I introduce my wife Lucrezia Marchioness of Zechs, and Ambassador Winner. I believe you already have met Mr Chang." Barry nodded to each of the people mentioned "It was Ambassador Winner who sent to the King for your assistance."  
  
Quatre smiled broadly as he reached to shake Barry's hand. "I hope you will forgive my…." Quatre paused and looked at Barry closely "…deception."  
  
Barry glanced at Wufei who also looked a little taken aback at Quatre's choice of words. Barry looked back at Quatre's wide blue eyes.  
  
"I am a doctor, it is my duty to heal the ill, even if the truth is bent a little." He replied. Quatre smiled more broadly and nodded.  
  
Millardo turned to Heero, his smile fading and his eyes growing hard.  
  
"What are you doing here Yuy?" he demanded, "I told you that you were no longer welcome at Sanq Hall. I cannot believe that you would stoop so low as to accompany this honourable doctor to gain entrance."  
  
There was an awkward pause as Barry and Heero exchanged glances, then looked at Quatre. Quatre looked backed at them expectantly.  
  
"Ah, there seems to be some confusion." Dr Barry finally said, "I received a summons from his honour." Barry nodded towards Quatre "The invitation included Lord Yuy."  
  
Millardo glared at Quatre who held his hands up in protest. "As much as I am pleased to meet you doctor and as much as I would like Millardo and Heero to resolve their differences, I did not sent the invitation."  
  
Again, there was silence. Dr Barry was annoyed.  
  
"Well, someone did. If this is all a joke, I should like to take my leave. This has been a most peculiar day and I am eager to see my bed."  
  
No sooner as he had finished talking, were they all started by the entrance door being thrown open and a very dishevelled Dorothy Catalonia stumbled in. She had obviously not been expecting anyone to observe her undignified entrance, least of all the master of the house, and she regarded them all with something akin to horror. Her hand flew up to her hair, which had at some point come unbound and fell in tangles to her hips. Her day dress was dirty, she looked as if she had tripped on more than one occasion. She was wearing neither bonnet nor gloves. Her face was scratched lightly, as were her arms. Her right arm sported a large bruise in the shape of fingers.  
  
Quatre was the first to move. He quickly came to Dorothy's aid, placing a supporting arm around her waist spurring the others into action. Dorothy was ushered to the drawing room and settled on a settee. Dr Barry cast a quick eye over her paying particular attention to her bruised arm, whilst Lucrezia swiftly order a restoring glass of brandy to be followed by some tea. Quatre sat beside her gently plucking leaves from Dorothy's hair. The fact that Heero was not welcome had been temporarily forgotten as he stood in the shadows of the candle lit room.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft, is she alright?" Dorothy asked when she was able to make herself heard over the general hubbub of concern. She looked to Quatre who was distracting her by caressing her hair under the pretence of removing foliage from it. It was an oddly comforting sensation.  
  
Millardo frowned, remembering Heero. He looked up at him and scowled before answering Miss Catalonia. "Yes, she is recovering under the ministrations of Dr Barry. She is much improved from yesterday."  
  
Dorothy sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, I was so worried that I would be too late."  
  
"Too late?" Quatre asked as Dr Barry started to manipulate Dorothy's arm to assess the damage done to the limb.  
  
Dorothy winced at the pressure Dr Barry was exerting on her arm. "I am so sorry Marquise, but I have to inform you that my cousin Lord Kushrinada is not to be trusted. You must be vigilant of Miss Peacecraft. I overheard my cousin and Lady Une making plans to abduct her with the intention of Trieze marrying her for her fortune." Dorothy did not notice the shocked silence in the room and continued "When they knew I had overheard them I was locked in my room. I escaped by climbing down the ivy which grows outside my bedroom window." She closed her eyes "I am so relieved that I was able to get here in time to warn you."  
  
Millardo had listened in silence and now blinked trying to comprehend what this girl had just told them. "I beg your pardon?" he said trying to understand how it would be possible for a friend of so many years to betray his trust.  
  
Heero had come forward to the light, his fists were clenched "So much for Kushrinada's high morals!" he growled, glaring at Millardo "Kushrinada is planning to wed another fortune. How do you think he will dispose of the heiress this time?" Millardo glared back at him. Lucrezia swiftly moved between the two men trying to keep them apart.  
  
"When are they to make the attempt?" she asked Dorothy, whilst casting a warning glance at Millardo.  
  
Dorothy shook her head "I do not know for certain. I had thought they were on their way to steal her now. I am thankful I was able to arrive before they did, so you will be able to keep Miss Peacecraft safe."  
  
"I could keep her safe if she was here!" Millardo said angrily, focusing his rage on Heero again "This is your fault Yuy, you should have bought her here when she fell ill."  
  
Heero bridled at the accusation "And if you had paid more attention to her in the first instance she would not have fallen ill." He retorted.  
  
Lucrezia held her hands up "Gentlemen, please! This is not helping the situation at all."  
  
Millardo was still unable to accept that Treize had so thoroughly betrayed him. He turned back to Dorothy and demanded "Is what you have related the truth, or is it some trickery that you and Heero have concocted between yourselves? Have you and he entered into another bet to see how quickly you can make me rush across the county to save my sister?"  
  
Heero had enough. Moving past Lucrezia he grasped Millardo's arm and drew him close so they were eye to eye, nose to nose. "You are wasting time, Peacecraft!" he growled.  
  
Dorothy was having difficulty keeping up with what was going on. She shrunk back from Millardo's onslaught and felt relief when Heero distracted Millardo's rage from her. Before Dorothy could say anything to defend herself Quatre spoke up.  
  
"Miss Catalonia is telling the truth Millardo." He said quietly whilst patting Dorothy's hand. Dorothy turned to regard him grateful that he was supporting her. She had no wish to argue with the Marquise, she felt as though she had no energy left to argue with anyone.  
  
Millardo nodded at Quatre's words and shook Heero's grip from his arm. He turned and walked to the door that connected the drawing room to his study. Taking a candlestick from above the fireplace to light his way, he moved through the door to his desk and placed the candlestick down upon it. Reaching into his waistcoat pocket he drew forth a small ring of keys from which he selected one made of brass. He unlocked a drawer of the desk and pulled from it a large rosewood box. Selecting another small silver key he opened the box to reveal two duelling pistols nestled in blue velvet.  
  
Lucrezia put her hand to her mouth distressed at Millardo's intentions. She knew that Relena must be rescued, but also knew at what the cost would be to her husband if he had to duel with Trieze. Millardo carefully pulled forth the weapons. He looked up to see that Heero had followed him into the room. Millardo considered the situation for a moment or two; if he were to successfully rescue Relena he would need all the help he could get. Silently Millardo held out a pistol to Heero. Heero accepted it, judging the weight of the weapon before placing it in the waistband of his trousers.  
  
"Careful with that Yuy." Millardo cautioned "It is primed."  
  
Wufei was standing in the doorway watching the two men arm themselves. "I am coming with you if only to prevent unjustifiable bloodshed. If Trieze has done what Miss Catalonia accuses him of then he shall pay for it." He gestured to the weapons. "However, you must give him the opportunity to speak for himself. I will not allow you to shoot first and ask questions later"  
  
Heero walked back into the drawing room, and paused to study Wufei "She is your sister. Do you not feel any anger?"  
  
"Yes, she is my sister. And I will do my utmost to protect her. But I am also very aware that your anger is driven not only by this event, but by the fact that your sister died whilst married to Kushrinada." Wufei calmly answered.  
  
"And if he has taken Relena?" Heero pressed, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"If he has taken her, then I will be the first to seek justice." Wufei said, his head bowed. "I demand the right to fight Kushrinada as her brother, if not of blood then of spirit."  
  
Millardo emerged from the study and handed Wufei a sabre housed in a plain black scabbard. "You may wish to carry this then." Millardo said and watched as Wufei pulled the blade free of its scabbard and hefted the weight judging its balance "But I warn you: Trieze is an excellent swordsman."  
  
"So am I." Wufei said confidently.  
  
"Millardo, please take Rashid with you too." Quatre asked "He is a skilled warrior and may be of assistance" As Millardo nodded his acceptance, Rashid bowed and placed a hand on the scimitar he carried in his waistband. He smiled in anticipation of a fight.  
  
Dr Barry had been watching the exchange of weapons with interest. "I may be mistaken Mr Chang, but I thought you said you did not duel." He commented.  
  
Wufei gave him a half smile "I am not going to duel. If Kushrinada is guilty I am going to dispense justice." He nodded and followed Millardo and Heero from the room.  
  
"There is a difference?" Barry shook his head.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Treize had smuggled the passive Relena down the stairs without alerting any of the servants. Once outside he bundled her into the waiting carriage. The driver was aware of an additional unwilling passenger but he appeared to have been paid well for his silence. Treize pushed Relena on to a seat and then sat opposite to her. He lifted the flap of heavy material that shaded the unglazed window and observed Une descending the front steps of Maresfield followed by the butler.  
  
Treize quickly threw a dark blanket over Relena to prevent anyone who made a quick inspection of the inside of the carriage from noticing her. The blanket smelt stale and dusty. She coughed a couple of times into her gag before Trieze hissed at her to be quiet and pulled her forward so that she fell from the seat to the floor of the carriage. Treize pressed his foot hard against her back giving her a clear warning to keep silent. Relena could see nothing but she felt another person enter the carriage, the vehicle tipping down slightly, then evening out again as they sat on the highly padded upholstery.  
  
"Oh. Lord Kushrinada! Good evening to you sir!" Relena heard the butler say.  
  
Treize said nothing but Relena imagined that he would have nodded. A second pair of feet were now upon her, swinging backwards and forwards catching her in the ribs with each forward swing, in exactly the same place each time. Relena winced in pain as the force behind the kicks began to increase.  
  
"Be sure to give your Master my compliments." Lady Une said and then Relena heard the door close and the carriage lurch into motion. Treize foot was raised from Relena's body, but Une's gave her another maliciously hard kick before Relena felt a hand grasp her arm and she was lifted and shoved back onto the seat. The blanket was removed and Relena found herself closely scrutinised by Une and Treize who were sitting opposite her.  
  
"Do not look so cross, my dear. You should be happy!" Treize said, "An elopement is an exciting event."  
  
Relena tried to protest but could not due to the gag in her mouth. She shook her head violently. Une frowned.  
  
"You will obey Master Treize." Une said, "If you do not willingly I will punish you." She smiled slightly "Just as I punished Helena."  
  
Trieze looked pained "Please Lady Une, try and restrain yourself. You know that I abhor violence. Please do not remind me again of that inelegant episode."  
  
Une flushed at the reprimand and nodded, lowering her head. But her eyes were still focused on Relena. Relena closed her own eyes, pulling slightly on the bandages that now bound her arms together. She winced in pain and saw that the cut on her wrist had opened and blood was staining the dirty white material. Relena looked up at Une who was still regarding her intently. Relena could see hatred in this woman's eyes. How had this woman punished Helena? Had Helena not taken her own life by jumping from a high window in the asylum? Had, in fact, she been pushed? And had Une been the one to push her?  
  
Une stopped looking at her and snuggled into Treize, kissing him on the cheek. Trieze pulled her close warming her. Une reached out one hand and pulled the blanket away from Relena and arranged it on her own and Treize's legs. Relena left now only in the white night dress shivered.  
  
"My dear, please speak up if you are cold and I shall give it back." Une said, raising an eyebrow as Relena glared at her unable to speak due to the gag. "No? I shall take it that you are warm enough then" Une turned her attention back to Trieze.  
  
The coach lurched making all three occupants steady themselves. Treize pulled the material flap back from the window and called out "What is wrong driver?"  
  
A voice floated back "These back roads are rough, sir. They have not yet been sealed and can be treacherous.  
  
After a while the juddering movements of the carriage began to make Relena feel ill. The cloth in her mouth was not helping; it was causing her every so often to retch as it touched the back of her throat. She was sure that sooner or later she would disgrace herself by being thoroughly sick, and then probably choke to death. Treize must have thought that too because he reached over and pulled her towards him. She overbalanced and came to be on her knees on the floor of the coach, in a position of supplication to Treize and Une.  
  
"I am going to remove your gag – but I warn you: if you scream or call for help I shall restrain you again." His nimble long fingers untied the knot and let the sash fall away. Treize watched in distaste as Relena used her bound hands to pull the rag from her mouth, then he gestured for her to throw it out of the window.  
  
Lady Une hissed "That was foolish" but Treize shook his head, pulling back his cloak to display his sabre. "She knows what will happen if she complains."  
  
Une shook her head "That was not what I meant."  
  
Relena had swallowed in relief. Now that she did not have the constant sensation of the cloth pressing on the back of her throat she was able to think more clearly. She glared at Trieze.  
  
"You are mistaken if you think I will wed you Sir!" she said determinedly "I will never consent."  
  
Une's reaction was not as Relena expected it to be. She burst into laughter "You are an innocent if you think Master Treize needs your consent."  
  
Treize held a hand up to silence her "Please Miss Peacecraft." He said softly "I only want what is best for you. I shall, if you wed me, treasure you for as long as you shall live. You will be my Queen."  
  
Relena felt cold at his polite speech "Queen for how long?" She asked coldly "Queen for two or three days until you manage to have me certified as mad and confine in an asylum? Or until you manage to have me die through illness? Or perhaps you will have Lady Une throw me from a high window? I believe that is your favourite way of disposing of annoying wives!"  
  
Treize shook his head and looked pained "My dear Miss Peacecraft. I am afraid your illness has affected your reason."  
  
Relena smiled ironically "And see, it begins already. You will never convince me of your good intentions, not after what you have done tonight, not after how you treated Heero's sister, and certainly not after I saw how you treat your own daughter."  
  
The last remark got both Treize and Une's attention.  
  
"Daughter?" Treize asked faintly.  
  
"Mariemaia." Relena said "Confined to a work house and employed as a slave in your textile factory."  
  
Lady Une was looking with some surprise at Trieze, and Relena noted with satisfaction that she had managed to disconcert the usually unflappable Lady Une.  
  
"You have a child?" Une asked  
  
"Of no importance." Treize answered "A bastard girl. I paid good coin for her to be housed in a work house in London away from the prying eyes of the local gossips. That idiot overseer must have bought her in the last lot of children he got from the London parish. It is not important."  
  
Relena watched Une closely. It apparently seemed quite important to her even if it was of no concern to Treize. However, Une did not have the opportunity to ask further questions at that point of time as the coach encountered a rut in the road that proved too much for its wheels. The carriage lurched alarmingly to one side and Relena felt herself thrown against the side of the carriage. The impact caused pain to shoot up her arm and white spots to dance in front of her eyes.  
  
"Absolutely typical." Trieze muttered "When will my luck change?"  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
The ride from Sanq Hall to Maresfield was a mad dash of horses pushed to their limits, the riders uncaring of whether their mounts stumbled or strained legs. The need to get to Maresfield and to Relena as soon as possible outweighed any consideration of safety.  
  
Upon reaching Maresfield all four men ran up the steps and entered the house, Heero calling noisily for his butler. When the unfortunate man appeared Heero quickly demanded if any people had visited. The butler shakily recounted the visit of Lady Une, adding that Lord Kushrinada had remained in the carriage and had made no effort to enter the house.  
  
A dread gripped Heero and he swiftly climbed the stairs and knocked softly on the door of his bedroom. When no response was forthcoming, he quietly opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief to see a figure in the bed, softly illuminated by the dying coals of the fire.  
  
"Thank God we are in time." Millardo whispered, and Heero was inclined to agree.  
  
That was until Rahsid pushed past Heero into the room muttering "Where is Catherine?"  
  
Fresh fear took hold of Heero, for it was true Catherine was not to be seen and the maid would never willingly leave her mistress. Rashid was now bending over the figure on the bed.  
  
"We are too late." He said laying his head down onto the chest of the figure.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to my sister?" Millardo and Wufei both said together, starting forward angrily. Heero held up a hand to stop them  
  
"It is not Relena." He said quietly  
  
"She lives." Rashid reported, lifting his head "Her heart still beats strongly, but I must take her to the doctor."  
  
Heero nodded and turned to leave the room "Coming?" he asked Millardo and Wufei, who by now had identified the figure in the bed to be that of Relena's maid. They followed him swiftly down the stairs, out the front door and back into the cool night air. Heero swiftly took the reins of his horse and mounted again.  
  
"Which way should we go?" Wufei asked  
  
"The small roads. They will stay away from the main." Heero replied.  
  
"Would they?" Millardo questioned "They would travel faster by main road."  
  
"They would believe that we would also easily catch them on the main road." Heero argued "There are more small lanes to travel along, more chances of us not finding them."  
  
The butler had by now appeared at the top of the steps, and was hurrying down carrying three lit lanterns. He handed one to each of the men and Heero nodded his thanks.  
  
"What if Treize anticipates us thinking that he would go by the back road, and then travels by the main?" Wufei asked "Should we not divide and search both?"  
  
Heero considered, looking at Relena's brothers "I do not believe that. I believe he is on the back roads and that is where I intend to search."  
  
Millardo frowned "You trust my sister's safety to a hunch?"  
  
"Do as you will, Peacecraft." Heero pulled on his reins and spurred his horse into action. Holding his lantern low to catch sight of any tracks that might have been left by the passing of the coach.  
  
Millardo frowned "I cannot risk it, Wufei. I do not believe that Treize would have the intelligence to risk the high road. However, Une is with him and she is devious." He nodded to himself coming to a decision. "I will ride hard on the main. They are only at most half an hour in front of us. If I do not find them within two hours, I will join you on the back roads. You go with Yuy. Keep him in line. If you find Relena, don't let Heero near her."  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Relena sat shivering as Trieze and the driver argued over whose fault it was that the wheel had become damaged. Treize claimed it was the driver's poor skill in directing his horses, whilst the driver said it was idiocy to have forced him to drive a team so fast and hard down treacherous lanes. It was only a matter to time before a horse broke a leg or a wheel was broken. Trieze should consider himself lucky that the latter had happened because at least the driver could mend that.  
  
Relena sat observing Une closely. Une had not spoken since the accident, but Relena could see she had much on her mind. Perhaps, Relena thought, if I would get the sympathy of this woman she might let me go.  
  
"Did you know Treize had a daughter?" Relena started to speak softly. Une's eyes flicked back into focus and stared at Relena. Une was silent. "Did you-" Relena started to repeat herself thinking that Une had not head.  
  
"No" Une interrupted "I did not"  
  
"Does it worry you how he treats his own flesh and blood?" Relena asked again.  
  
Une's eyes narrowed "How Master Treize treats what is his has nothing to do with you, nor me." She replied  
  
"Does it concern you that he did not tell you of his daughter?"  
  
Une smiled mildly "His illegitimate daughter is someone of no importance. We all know that bastards are of little use to anyone."  
  
Relena was the now the one to feel annoyed "Do we?" she asked "Thank you for that observation, but I believe that I am valued quite highly. Especially by the 'Master'" she said sarcastically.  
  
Une shook her head. "You are only of use because of your money. If you were poor, no one would care."  
  
"If I was poor, I would still care for Mariemaia. Treize has cast her aside, a child that so much resembles her father you would be able to pick her from a crowd with ease. All because of his selfishness and her parentage. If she was loved and cherished then I would say she would have the opportunity to be of great use."  
  
Une turned her head away "If she was loved and cherished. But how many bastards are if they have no money."  
  
Relena watched Une for a little while. She bit her lip knowing she was on dangerous ground, but she knew she had to make the observation.  
  
"You are illegitimate." She said. Une made no comment. "That is why this revelation has affected you so much."  
  
Une turned her head away again and Relena knew that she had guessed what was upsetting Une. She reached out her bound hands to touch Une sympathetically, but Une slapped her away. Her eyes grew angry again. The tormented expression had gone.  
  
"Do not touch me!" Une hissed "And do not think that you can get into my mind."  
  
Une stood up and exited the carriage leaving Relena on her own.  
  
Relena did not hesitate. Immediately she reached for the handle of the door closest to her and twisted it. She had to push hard to open the door as the carriage was on a tilt. Quietly she climbed down, her breath held, expecting any moment to be caught or a cry of alarm to go up as her absence from the carriage was discovered. Treize was still arguing with the driver as she softly let the door close.  
  
Relena turned and in the darkness could see that they were currently in the woods. Unable to see any lights to indicate habitation, she did the next best thing she could and just walked in a straight line away from the carriages, down a bank and into the woods. Once out of earshot from the carriage and secure that no breaking twigs could alert her captors' attention to the fact that she had escaped, she ran as fast as she could away to freedom.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Heero slowed his horse and held his lantern low. On the verge of the road there was a wad of white cloth tinged with orange from the lamplight.  
  
"We are close" Heero commented and Wufei nodded his agreement, but gestured ahead to where the track forked.  
  
"Which way?" Wufei asked.  
  
Heero dismounted and peered at the dry road. There were plenty of tracks but none looked new. "I do not know." he said.  
  
"There are two of us. I will take the right, you take the left." Wufei decided and Heero nodded his agreement. "If I find no sign I will catch you up". Again Heero nodded, mounted his horse and started to canter down the road.  
  
Wufei tightened his hand on the pommel of his sabre. He was feeling uneasy. With each minute passing he worried more and more for the safety of his sister. He urged his horse into a trot and proceeded down his chosen path, his lantern held high as he looked left and right for any more signs. Wufei felt hope as he observed a puddle in the road that had recently been driven through, wet tracks of a carriage had been through it. He continued cautiously now, paying extra attention to the noises of the near dawn.  
  
Seeing a glow of a lantern ahead in the road, he slowed his horse to a walk and moved to the verge where the grass would muffle the sounds of the hooves. He lowered his lantern to shield the light and observed the scene in front of him. A carriage was on the side of the road, its driver in the process of replacing a broken spoke. To the side stood two cloaked figures that appeared to be arguing with each other. Wufei identified the pair as Trieze threw up his arms and exclaimed loudly.  
  
"No more on the subject Lady Une! The child is nothing to do with you!"  
  
Wufei immediately dismounted and strode forth "Kushrinada!" he yelled "Where is my sister!"  
  
The driver stood up in fright as the enraged oriental suddenly loomed in the orange glow of the lamp. Wufei made a terrifying figure, his cape swirling and his brow creased into a scowl of rage.  
  
"Where is she?" Wufei demanded again  
  
Trieze was less impressed than his driver and seemed only amused "Finally my luck seems to be changing" he smiled "What are you going to do Clergyman? Pray for God to smite me down?"  
  
"Give me my sister!" Wufei scowled.  
  
"Make me!" Treize scoffed.  
  
Wufei drew forth his sabre, which made Treize grin broadly.  
  
"You wish to duel?" Trieze drew forth his own sword "I warn you, I will not go lightly with you just because you are a man of the cloth."  
  
"I will not duel with you." Wufei hissed "Duelling is between two honourable men. You have no honour Kushrinada. You attack the weak and defenceless; no honourable person does that. I will fight you, not duel!"  
  
Treize eyes narrowed "And now you insult me. So be it!"  
  
Treize bought his sword up to his face in a salute. Wufei did not. He would not acknowledge that Trieze had any honour at all. Trieze scowled and bought his sword down, his feet apart, his front foot pointing towards Wufei. His sword arm forward, his off hand held up behind him balancing the weight of the sword.  
  
Wufei untied the strings to his cloak and let it fall behind him and adopted a similar position holding the pommel of his sword loosely. He smiled.  
  
"En Garde!" Treize acknowledged  
  
Treize lunged forward in attack whilst Wufei parried moving his sword in a small circle effortlessly with a flick of his wrist. Wufei then immediately struck back and Trieze parried.  
  
Treize smiled knocking his blade up against Wufei's holding it in the classic engagement position. "You are fast!" Wufei made no reply, but again attacked. And so it went on: attack, parry, reposte, and parry. Swords catching the orange flame of the lantern flickering in the early dawn.  
  
Une watched the fight with trepidation. She could see for all Treize's bragging and blustering that he was evenly matched with this clergyman. For a while it seemed that Treize got the upper hand; Wufei was forced back by a series of lunges on Treize's part. Then Wufei took the offensive and forced Treize back.  
  
Attack, parry, reposte, parry, counter reposte, parry…  
  
Wufei's style was wilder than Trieze, who fought elegantly in a classic French style with refined tight movements. Wufei fought in a coarser way, his movements jerky but forceful. He had not been schooled in the art as Treize had.  
  
In the end it was not training or skill that determined the match. It was luck. Or rather, in Treize Kushrinada's case, it was the last of a long run of bad luck. As he attempted to parry a lunge that Wufei made, his foot encountered a hollow in the grass on which they fought. Caught off balance his body automatically moved to regain equilibrium leaving his torso open to attack. Wufei's riposte was not parried successfully, his blade slid into Treize's chest. Both then regarded the blade in some surprise.  
  
"Typical.." Treize breathed as he fell to his knees, the blade slipping from his chest allowing a spurt of blood to follow. "Salute." He said to Wufei, fell to the ground and breathed no more.  
  
"No!" screamed Lady Une, as she ran to the body of her lover and fell over it crying in her anguish.  
  
Wufei calmed his breathing and looked at the sword in his hand in distaste. He dropped it and ran to the coach. Opening the door he found it empty. Looking at Une he knew he would not get anything coherent from the hysterical woman.  
  
"Relena!" he called.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Relena had slowed her pace to a shuffling walk. She was cold, her feet hurt from the twigs, ivy and bracken that carpeted the ground under the trees. She was tired. If Treize loomed near she thought she would run to him and beg to be carried back to the coach. She so wanted to be anywhere that was warm, anywhere she could lay down and sleep. Relena stumbled in the dark again and muttered as she tried to use her teeth to undo the bonds at her wrists. She so very much wanted to go home.  
  
Hearing in the distance the sounds of a rider approaching, she looked towards the noise to see a light travelling along what she thought must be the road. Stumbling she hurried through the thickets trying to intersect the horses path. Saplings pulled at her dress impeding her movements. Suddenly she pulled free of the woods and stumbled out to a track. She held her hands up trying to hail the rider who was fast approaching.  
  
The horse reared at the sight of her suddenly appearing, white and ghostlike at the side of the road. There was a muffled curse as the rider fell; the lantern shattering as it hit the ground. The horse trotted back snorting and the rider was still. A horrible sense of deja vu flowed over Relena and she all but cried as she sunk to her knees in despair. Her stupidity had probably killed her potential saviour. She could see the prone figure lying in the road, but she had no energy to get to her feet and tend to him.  
  
"….Relena?" A voice questioned in the dimness of the dawn. The rider rose from where he had fallen and walked over to her, kneeling beside her on the road.  
  
"Heero?" Relena felt tears well up in her eyes and she sank into his embrace. Heero held her tight, kissing her hair in the delight of finding her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he demanded, pulling away and trying to see her in the murky light. He saw her nod "Did Treize hurt you?"  
  
Relena shook her head. He observed her shiver and standing took off his cloak, then his jacket. He held the jacket up for her to slip her arms into, then saw that her wrists were bound. Cursing Treize, he wrestled with the knot for a while, before resorting to a knife he produced from the inside of his boot. He examined her bruised and bloody wrists before dressing her in his jacket. He bade her say where she was and quickly recovered the horse.  
  
"Can you stand?" he asked. Again, she nodded and he helped her to her feet before wrapping her in his cloak like a blanket. He mounted the horse before reaching down and lifting her onto his lap. She smiled, breathing in his scent on his cloak and nuzzled into his embrace.  
  
"This seems familiar." She murmured and Heero half smiled.  
  
"Please do not make a habit of it, I do not believe I can take the strain of finding you abandoned in the wilds again." He said as he urged his horse to walk on  
  
He asked her gently how she got away and as the dawn got lighter she explained to him, her voice tired, her eyelids drooping. As she finished she asked "Is Catherine alright?"  
  
Heero nodded caressing his cheek with her hair "I believe so. Rashid was taking her to Dr Barry." Relena smiled in relief. "I need to apologise to you Miss Peacecraft." Heero said after a pause "What happened at the ball…"  
  
Relena twisted her body so she could look up at Heero. She raised a hand to his lips to stop him speaking.  
  
"It is alright. Do not apologise. I know why you did what you did." Relena could not mask a large yawn "But it is all truly remedied. You need not worry."  
  
Heero smiled sadly, brushing his lips against her soft cheek. "It would please me more than anything in this life to court you, but you know one of my family secrets, the most terrible one. I could never subject you to a life of never knowing when madness would strike."  
  
To his surprise Relena laughed softly. "You will see. I said it is alright." She told him what she had learnt from Treize, Une and Dr Willerby. His eyes narrowed in anger at what had befallen his sister and the desire to punish Treize was strong. But he could not maintain that anger whilst holding Relena so close, the moment was too precious to spoil by contemplating revenge. In addition a little bubble of joy had started to form in his chest as he realised that if the Yuy blood was not tainted, there was no reason why he could not court Relena. Apart, of course, from Millardo.  
  
Relena closed her eyes and nestled again into him sharing his body heat. She opened her eyes again and looked at him. "You have other family secrets?" she asked weakly, her expression conveying worry at what else could possibly haunt the Yuy family name.  
  
Heero had to laugh at her face "Nothing so dire as madness, I assure you."  
  
Relena closed her eyes "Tell me" she said sleepily. Heero was no longer watching the road, he let his horse find its way whilst he gazed at his sleepy burden.  
  
"It is a legend, rather than a secret." He said softly, watching as Relena nodded but did not open her eyes. "Two or three hundred years ago one of my ancestors was a captain of a merchant ship. He was sailing his ship to East China where he hoped to partake in profitable trade. He encountered a storm that blew him off course into the Sea of Japan. There he encountered a wreck of a ship that had also fallen foul of the weather. The captain rescued from the water one survivor: a young Japanese girl." Heero observed Relena smile sleepily and smiled himself "The captain, feeling sorry for the young girl, attempted to return her to her home land, but Japan is and was a forbidden place closed off to foreigners. The captain's ship was driven back by Japanese warriors who refused to allow them to land, or to return the girl. Because she had come into contact with foreigners she was also forbidden to return."  
  
"Was she beautiful?" Relena asked.  
  
"Oh yes, extremely beautiful." Heero nodded "So beautiful and gentle that the captain soon fell deeply in love with her and took her home with him to be his bride."  
  
"And she loved him too?" Relena asked in a very small tired voice.  
  
"Undoubtedly" Heero smiled again "Who could resist a Yuy. Though, truth be told she did not at first. She thought him a arrogant, selfish man. But later she came to love him deeply and they had many children together. They were a perfect match."  
  
Relena's breath was quiet and even. Heero looked down at her and smiled realising that she was now peacefully asleep. He watched her wishing that all fairy tale romances could come true. He kissed her hair again, luxuriating in the closeness between them.  
  
And that was how Millardo found them a little while later. Having had no luck on the main road, he had travelled hard on the back road. He had already encountered a pale Wufei riding with a silent Lady Une. Wufei had related how Treize had died and that Une, after screaming for what had seemed a very long time, had suddenly become quiet and completely withdrawn. Wufei told Millardo that he had not found Relena and had no idea where she was.  
  
Millardo had spurred his horse and backtracked to the other road where he found the cut bandage that had been used to bind Relena. Fresh hoof prints pointed the way in which Heero's horse had travelled. It was with pure relief that he came across Heero and Relena. Relena was peacefully cradled in Heero's arms, wrapped warm and secure. Heero was shockingly immodest in his shirtsleeves, but Millardo felt inclined to overlook this impropriety because Heero was protecting Relena's immodesty.  
  
Heero surrendered his bundle to Millardo without protest, careful not to wake the sleeping girl. Relena stirred at the loss of Heero's warmth, but settled in Millardo's arms without waking. Millardo looked at Yuy sensing the high regard he had for his sister and frowned uneasily.  
  
"Treize is dead." he finally said. Heero lifted his eyes from Relena and looked at Millardo. He nodded, but said nothing and asked for no details. The fact that Treize was dead was enough for Heero.  
  
Heero looked once more at Relena, then spurred his horse into movement "Take care of her!" he called over his shoulder as he cantered off.  
  
Millardo nodded.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
The sun had risen by the time Heero returned to Maresfield. Having assured his staff that all was well with Miss Peacecraft, Heero retired to his bedroom. The room was still perfumed with jasmine, the bed unmade since Relena had inhabited it. He moved to it, touching the robe that lay across the foot of the bed. He raised the robe to his nose and inhaled the faint fragrance that was Relena.  
  
Heero undid his necktie, pulled off his boots, and undid the buttons on his waistcoat. Then he allowed himself the pleasure of lying back in the sheets where she had so recently lain. He turned his face into the pillow breathing her in and he groaned in frustration that she was no longer there, no longer in his arms. He ached to hold her, to smooth her hair, to be regarded by her pretty eyes with love.  
  
If what Relena said was true, there was nothing to stop him wooing her. Although, he would have to strive hard to earn her brothers approval and respect. But Heero would stop at nothing to make Relena his, even if he had to resort to kidnapping her himself.  
  
Heero did not know how long he pondered, denying himself sleep, but the sun was quite high when a knock at the door bought him back to himself. At his summons, the butler entered carrying a letter that had just arrived. Heero handled the missive in trepidation, smoothing the crisp thick paper with his fingers. The red wax seal was that of the Marquis of Zechs.  
  
Dismissing his butler, Heero broke the seal with his thumb, unfolding the single sheet. Millardo's spidery copperplate writing was distinctive. Heero sat back against the pillows of his bed to read:  
  
  
  
1 Lord Yuy  
  
I am writing on the behest of my sister Miss Peacecraft. She wishes to relate that she is much improved in health and Dr Barry assures us that she will suffer no long term ill because of her adventure..  
  
On becoming aware of Lord Kushrinada's true personality I have been persuaded to reverse my decision forbidding you to visit Sanq Hall. Whilst I still believe that your conduct at the ball was unforgivable I am not the one who is able to grant forgiveness. But take heed, Yuy. If you do ever visit my house and family again: you will act with honour. I will be watching you closely and at the first evidence of misconduct I will take great delight in removing you from my home. This time permanently.  
  
Finally, Miss Peacecraft is reminded of her determination to set up a school for the children of the poor. She desires that you visit her today at 3.00 pm to offer advice as she is convinced of your expertise in all matters. I would again remind you of the proviso for you visiting and remind you that I will be present in the capacity of an observer and chaperone.  
  
If you ever distress my sister again I will have a great deal of pleasure dispensing my own form of punishment.  
  
Yours…  
  
Heero grinned as finished reading the letter. A large weight had gone from his shoulders in the course of reading a few lines.  
  
He held the letter to his chest anticipating the afternoon when he would legitimately be accepted at Sanq Hall and allowed to see Relena. His Relena. He would be able to woo her and claim her as his own, God willing, as he had dreamed of the night of the ball. Heero was beginning to remember how sweet life could be.  
  
A timid knock at Heero's bedroom door bought him back to the present. A very repentant looking Duo stood solemnly, his face sporting an impressive black eye.  
  
"Ah, I see you got your answer." Heero commented lazily, then he started to laugh.  
  
Yes, life was sweet.  
  
  
  
The end. 


End file.
